Days Go By
by Jennifer Carter
Summary: Jacob is sick. Can he be helped?
1. Secrets

Chapter One

"Secrets"

It was do-or-die time for Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. She'd broken it off with Pete. She couldn't marry him…not when she still had deep feelings for a certain Brigadier General. Daniel had told her that he'd broken up with Kerry, but she had yet to hear it from him. She probably wouldn't. After all, she hadn't exactly been forthcoming with him that she'd broken up with Pete. It just wasn't something you could bring up in everyday conversation.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Daniel that morning. He'd come into her lab for something…she still wasn't sure what. But, instead, they'd ended up talking about…

_Sam._

_Daniel._

_When are you going to tell him?_

_Daniel._

_Sam. He has the right to know. You have to tell him._

_How can I tell him now, Daniel? After all I've done to him, how can I tell him about her? Besides, he's with Kerry now._

_No, he's not. _

_What?_

_She broke it off. She said something about him not being able to commit to her because he was in love with another._

_I still don't know how I can tell him._

_Sam, she's his daughter. He deserves to know. You need to tell him._

_He'll be hurt, Daniel. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have._

_Of course he'll be hurt, Sam. We've known that he's had a daughter for almost two years, and none of us told him. But, you can make sure that he's not hurt anymore. Just tell him…before it's too late._

Daniel was right. It was time for him to know about her. She shook her head as she stood outside Jack's office door, her heart pounding beneath her black t-shirt. She looked at her watch. It was 2130 hours. "It's now or never, Sam," she thought to herself before she knocked on the door."Come," said Jack from inside.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sir, I need to talk to you. There's something you need to know," she said, barely keeping her voice from trembling. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. What she had to say to him was not meant for prying ears and eyes.

"Carter?" He looked up from the paperwork he was trying to complete when he heard the break in her voice. "What's up? You ok?" He motioned for her to take a seat.

She sat down and stared at him, trying to gather her thoughts. He stared back, not making a sound. Jack broke the silence. "Daniel told you, huh?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Well? What happens now?" He started playing with his pen. She was making him nervous.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted her. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come," he growled. "This had _better _be important," he added softly, giving her a shy smile.

The door opened and Kerry Johnson walked in. "Jack…" she began and then noticed that Sam was there. "Colonel Carter," she said giving Sam a strange look.

"Kerry," said Sam.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," said Kerry then proceeded to effectively ignore Sam.

"I'm busy right now…as you can see," said Jack, not even looking up at her.

Kerry noticed this. She noticed that Jack's eyes had never left Sam's face. "Well, this is important," she insisted.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but the phone rang, interrupting him. He jerked the phone from its cradle. "O'Neill."

He listened for a few seconds and then held out the phone for Sam. "It's for you, Sam."

The fact that he called her by her first name did not go unnoticed by either Sam or Kerry. She took the phone from him, her fingers lightly brushing his. She smiled the smile that was reserved only for him and was given the one by him that was reserved only for her, in return.

"Carter," she said.

"God, she's so beautiful," thought Jack. He realized that Kerry was still standing there, but he didn't care. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sam. He wanted to take her out of here, away from everything and everyone. Do things to her that he'd only dreamed about. "I've got to tell her that I love her…Pete or no Pete."

"What?" exclaimed Sam. "When? How?" She listened for a moment. "I'll be right there."

Jack watched as her face lost all color. When she tried to hang up the phone, she was visibly shaken.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked, taking the phone from her shaking hand and placing it back on the cradle.

"I…I…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "I have to go." She stood and took a deep shaky breath.

"What? Where?" he asked, not wanting her to leave.

"County hospital," was all she could say before the tears started to fall.

Jack was shaken to his very core. His normally strong Colonel was coming apart before his very eyes. He stood and said "C'mere." Within seconds, had her in his arms. She allowed him to hold her and try to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his own around her.

Jack held her tightly, not willing to let her go anytime soon. He loved her, and he thought she loved him. All thoughts of court martial and write-ups fled his mind as he buried his head in her neck and placed a soft kiss on her pulse point. She shivered slightly.

"Jack!" Kerry's harsh voice broke into his thoughts.

He reluctantly let go of Sam and wiped her tears away with his thumb, cupping her cheek. "Sam?"

"I have to get to that hospital. I'm sorry, Jack." She turned and started out the door.

"Hang on," said Jack, taking her hand in his. "I'm driving."

She stopped and said, "You don't have to do this, sir."

"You're in no condition to drive, Sam. Besides," he grinned at her. "I want to."

"Jack," said Kerry. "I really need to talk to you."

"I've got things to do," he said coldly, pushing passed her to place his hand, almost possessively, at the small of Sam's back.

"Let's go," he said.

He led her to the elevator. Once inside, he pulled her back into his arms. "Sam what's going on?"

"I can't tell you just yet," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check. "All I can tell you is I

_need _to get to that hospital as quickly as possible."

He stroked her back lovingly. "We'll get there, Sam. Don't worry. We'll get there."

After they got to the surface, Jack helped her get into his truck. She was still shaking too much to drive and he was too tall to drive her Volvo.

About halfway to the hospital, he got up the courage to ask, "How's Pete?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I broke up with Pete, Jack."

"When?" he asked with no small amount of hidden satisfaction.

"About three months ago."

"Why? I thought you were happy." He was jumping for joy inside, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I was content, Jack. I couldn't find happiness with a man other than…" she trailed off.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything…not over the pounding of his heart, the emotions that were threatening to spill over. He simply reached over and took her trembling hand in his and gave it a light kiss before linking his fingers with hers. No more words were spoken between them. The only sound coming from the truck was the radio.

They stopped at a 4-way stop sign as the radio D.J. came on the air. "_This song is for all those out there who are finding their ways back to the ones they love. Peter Cetera and Cher's 'After All'."_

Sam looked at Jack who looked back to her. As Jack began to drive again, he squeezed her hand.

"That would be us," he said so softly, she'd almost missed it.

He reached over and stroked her face once, with the back of his hand as they listened to the words of the song.

_Well here we are again, I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own but deep inside we've known we'd be back to set things straight.  
I still remember when your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats; every step I take retreats; every journey always brings me back to you.  
After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts;  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all.  
When love is truly right (this time it's truly right) it lives from year to year.  
It changes as it grows and oh the way it grows, but it never disappears.  
After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts;  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all.  
Always just beyond my touch, though I needed you so much.  
After all what else is living for?  
After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts;  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all.  
_

At the end of the song, he stopped for a red light. He reached over and gently pulled her towards him. "Sam?"

She heard the unspoken question in his voice and nodded once, tears still streaming down her face. He moved towards her and their lips met softly and hesitantly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him. His tongue swept into her mouth to dance with hers. All too soon, the blaring of a horn behind them broke them apart. The kiss was short, but powerful. That one kiss spoke volumes of the buried feelings that were rapidly coming to the surface. He placed one last kiss to her lips and then took her hand in his again. No other words were spoken until they got to the hospital.

They ran through the double doors and to the admittance desk. A nurse asked, "Can I help you?" She didn't look up.

"I'm looking for Jenny Carter. She was brought in about an hour ago," said Sam, starting to tremble again.

Jack put his arms around her from behind as the nurse went through the computer.

"I don't find a 'Jenny Carter' being admitted today," she said.

"Look under 'Jennifer Carter' please," begged Sam.

A few seconds later, the nurse looked up. "Yes. There was a 'Jennifer Carter' admitted about an hour ago."

"Where is she?" demanded Sam.

"And you are?"

"Samantha Carter. I'm her mother," said Sam, earning a gasp from Jack.

He didn't release her. He held her tighter and placed his forehead against her shoulder. "Sam has a daughter. Why didn't she tell me?" he thought. He felt her trembling and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"She's still in surgery," said the nurse.

"Surgery?" gasped Sam, starting to come undone.

The nurse opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs.

"Samantha Carter?"

"I'm Samantha Carter," said Sam, tears threatening. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's out of surgery," said the doctor.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"She fell off a counter top at the sleepover center. She suffered a concussion and she now has ten stitches above her left eye. We had to remove her appendix because when she fell, she landed on the corner of a drawer causing her appendix to rupture."

"Why weren't they watching her? She's not even two yet!" exclaimed Sam.

"You would have to ask them Ms. Carter," said the doctor.

Jack kissed the nape of her neck lightly, trying to calm her down. She was pissed…beyond pissed. Pissed and frightened were not a good combination for Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Sam, in a trembling voice.

"I believe so. She's still unconscious, but she's going to be fine." He started to leave. "We're going to keep her for at least a week."

"Thank you," whispered Sam. "Can I see her?"

"Follow me," he said. "She's been in recovery for the last half hour. She should be coming out of the anesthesia any minute now."

Jack let go of Sam, but slid his hand down her arm and entwined her fingers with his. "Sam?"

She turned to look at him, tears brimming her eyes. "We really need to talk Jack."

"I know. We have a lot to talk about," he said. He kissed her forehead gently. "But, first, I want to meet your daughter," he added with a grin.

She tried to smile at him, but couldn't. She only nodded. He let her pull him along behind the doctor to her daughter.

They walked into the room where her daughter lay. When she saw the tiny form of her daughter in the hospital crib, Sam broke. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her again, stroking the back of her head gently.

"Shh Sam. You heard the doctor. She's gonna be alright," he said softly.

"Jack, just hold me…please," she sobbed.

"I'm here, baby. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere," he said.

She raised her head and placed her hand on his cheek, her tears still flowing. "Thank you, Jack."

"You don't have to thank me, Sam. I've always been here for you," he kissed her lips lightly. "I will always be there for you," he added softly. Little did he know that was exactly what he – her subconscious – had told her when she was stranded on the Prometheus.

"Mmm…" came the moan from behind them. "Mommy?"

She quickly turned to the little girl in the crib. "I'm here baby," she said, taking the hand not in a cast in hers.

"Mommy, I hurt," said the little girl, starting to cry.

"I know baby," said Sam with a sob.

Jack cleared his throat. "I'll go get the doc and see if he can give her something."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Be right back…then I want introductions," he said before giving Sam another kiss.

He walked out of the room. "Mommy, I wanna go home," said Jenny, tears running down her face.

"I know, Jenny. But, the doctor says you have to stay here for a little bit, ok?"

"Mommy stay too?"

"Mommy'll stay too," said Sam, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

Jack came back with a male nurse. He handed Sam a cup of coffee. "Here, Sam," he said handing the cup to her.

The nurse injected something into her i.v. Within minutes, Jenny had no more pain.

The nurse left and Sam motioned for Jack to come closer. "Jenny, there's someone here I want you to meet."

She reached up and took his hand. "Jenny, do you remember me telling you about Jack?" Jenny nodded. "Well, this is Jack O'Neill."

"Hi," said the little girl shyly, her crystal blue eyes shocking Jack. She looked like a miniature Sam.

"Hi, sweetheart. You ok?" he asked. He was unable – or unwilling – to stop his hand from gently touching her silky blonde curls. She was beautiful.

"I'm sleepy," she complained, closing her eyes and tried to go to sleep again.

Sam took another deep breath. "Let's finish the introductions." Jack grinned at her, but the grin fell away as he saw the look of apprehension on Sam's face. "Jack, this is Jenny." She faltered and closed her eyes before continuing. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Your daughter."

Jack's eyes went wide. "My what?" he gasped out.

"Born, a little over eighteen months ago…while you were on your 'vacation' with Colonel Maybourne."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, shocked to say the least.

She shushed him because Jenny had fallen asleep, sucking on her thumb. She kissed Jenny on the cheek and motioned for Jack to follow her out into the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. She knew he was going to be hurt. She knew he was going to be angry. But, she wasn't prepared for the depth of emotion she saw on his face…the love, hurt, and anger. She wasn't ready for the tears she saw welling up in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, Jack. But, you made it clear that morning that the _only _reason we'd made love was because of our…how did you put it…emotional distress of losing Daniel," she said, her own tears starting to fall. She couldn't bear to have him hurt her like that again.

He put his hand on her cheek. "The only reason…" his voice broke. He took a deep, shaky breath. "The only reason I said that was because I thought that was what _you_ wanted. After all, you're the one who wanted it left in that damned room."

"I was worried about how you'd react, Jack." She started to walk away from him. "I was scared that you would hate me."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Why would I hate you?" he asked quietly.

"It's not everyday I get knocked up by my commanding officer. I thought that maybe you'd think that I'd done it on purpose…to try and trap you into something you didn't want," she said, unwilling to keep her emotions in check anymore.

"God Sam!" he exclaimed as he pulled her back into his arms. "I could _never_ hate you," he said. He pulled back slightly. "I _love_ you too much to _ever_ hate you." He kissed her tentatively on her lips.

She broke down again, sobbing. He held her tightly. "I'm not letting you go again, Sam. I'm never gonna let you go."

How long they stood there in each other's arms, neither knew. But, the cries of their daughter inside broke them apart and led them back into her hospital room. They both knew what had happened. She'd woken up in a strange place without her mommy.

"Mommy!" she screamed out.

Sam was at her side instantly. She was thrashing in the crib, trying to get up. "Be still baby. You'll tear your stitches." Jenny calmed a little.

"Where's Charlie? Want Charlie!" she sobbed.

Jack gasped. Sam turned her face to him. "She calls her teddy bear 'Charlie'."

"Oh," he mouthed. _That _was an unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant, coincidence.

Turning back to their daughter, Sam said "Charlie's at home baby."

"Want Charlie," she begged.

Jack put shaking hands on Sam's shoulders. She leaned back into his touch and he kissed the top of her head. "I'll get him. Do you need anything else from your house?" he asked.

"Just a change of clothes and her teddy bear," she said with a slight smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. He reached over and stroked Jenny's cheek. To Sam's surprise, she didn't flinch. She always flinched when Pete tried to touch her.

"Before I go," began Jack. "Have you told her who I am?"

Sam laughed shakily. "Weren't you were here when I did the introductions, Jack?"

He returned her laugh. "Yes, but I mean have you told her _who _I am?"

Understanding flashed on Sam's face. "No," she said. She looked into Jack's brown eyes and tried to gauge his reaction. "Do you want me to?"

He nodded and said softly, "Yes."

"Jenny, you remember me telling you about your daddy and how one day you would get to meet him?"

"Yes," said the little girl yawning.

"Well, your daddy is here. Jack is your daddy," said Sam.

"_My_ daddy?" said the little girl with another yawn.

"Yes, baby. I'm your daddy," said Jack, choking back a sob.

"Wanna go home, daddy," said Jenny.

"We'll take you home in a few days baby," said Sam, stroking her blonde curls gently.

Jack leaned over Jenny and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I'll be right back sweetheart," he said, kissing her again.

"Don't go, daddy," begged Jenny. "Pwease."

He let a single tear escape and stroked her hair gently. He hated hospitals. But, at this moment in time, he'd never wanted to leave this one. "I'm going to get Charlie for you," he said, really not wanting to leave his daughter. _His_ daughter. The thought of having a daughter with Sam made his heart swell with pride – and love – for them both.

He'd only just met her, but he knew he could never leave her. He wanted to know her. Hell, he already loved her…and her mother. He still wished Sam would've told him when she had found out she was pregnant. But, he could understand her reasoning behind keeping it a secret. It would've destroyed her career…and his. Her career was the only reason he'd never made a move before. He was willing to break the rules, but he knew that she wasn't…even though she loved him.

"I'll be back in a little bit baby, ok?"

"Ok," she said with another yawn. "Mommy stay?"

"Yes, baby. I'm not going anywhere," said Sam. "I'm just going to walk out with your daddy and I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok," she said.

Jack kissed her on the cheek again and took Sam by the hand. She walked with him as far as the double doors. He turned to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"For giving me a beautiful daughter…a second chance to be a father."

"I wish I'd have told you sooner Jack," said Sam with a sob.

"I know, but I can understand why you didn't," said Jack, stroking her hair out of her eyes. He leaned closer and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Sam," he said when they broke apart. "I always have…I always will."

"I love you too, Jack."

"I've just got one question," said Jack.

"What's that?"

"Why's she so small? I mean…you said she was eighteen months old right?"

"She was born almost ten weeks early, Jack. When Maybourne shot me with the sat, I went into early labor. Jonas and Teal'c were able to get me back to the SGC before something happened. I thought she was going to be born on that planet."

"I'll kill him," said Jack vehemently.

"What? Who?"

"Maybourne. He could've killed you and Jenny."

"Jack, she was born early, but she's fine."

"She's fine?"

"She's perfect…other than being tiny for her age. But, believe me, she's growing…quickly."

He nodded and started to walk away. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Jenny are the reason I broke it off with Pete."

"How's that?" he said turning back to her.

"I loved you too much to marry him. He wasn't _you_."

"And Jenny?"

"Well, we were sitting on the couch and she tried to crawl up on my lap. He pushed her away and told her that it was his turn."

"He what?" said Jack, angrily. The thought of Pete Shanahan touching his daughter turned his stomach.

"I knew then that I could never marry him. I couldn't be with someone who would make me choose between him and my daughter. I told him to leave and not come back. I told him that my daughter was my first priority."

"I knew I loved you for a reason," said Jack stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned in and kissed her again. "And I do love you, Sam. I'll be back in a little bit."

She watched him leave the hospital before going back to their daughter. _Their _daughter. She loved how that sounded now that he knew about her. He was hurt. But, together they would get passed it…and hopefully be a family.

When Jack arrived at Sam's house, he was in tears again. _His daughter._ He couldn't get over the fact that he had daughter. He let himself in and looked around. He hadn't been in Sam's house in a long time. On the mantle above the fireplace, he saw a few pictures of SG-1, a couple of just him and Sam, and several of Jenny from the last year and a half. He thought about taking a couple of them, but then thought better of it. He'd just ask Sam for some pictures of his daughter.

He thought about what it would have been like to be with Sam throughout her pregnancy. He thought about how she should've been there when Jenny was born. It tore him up inside to think about what he'd said to her the morning after they'd made love the first time…the only time. Yes, he'd told her the only reason it had happened was because of Daniel's death. But, he honestly thought that was what she wanted to hear. Truth be told, he'd made love to her because he wanted to. He still wanted to.

But first, he had to get back to the hospital – back to his daughter. He went to Sam's room first and grabbed some clothes for her. He'd found one of his old hockey jerseys that he'd left there a few years before. He chose that to take her to sleep in. He rummaged through her drawers feeling like a voyeur. But, he found her a pair of shorts to sleep in.

He found Jenny's room and almost broke down. Sam had decorated it in Carebears. There were several pictures of Sam and Jenny; Sam, Jacob, and Jenny; and Jacob and Jenny. On the table beside her crib were three pictures – one of Sam wearing her dress blues, one of him also wearing dress blues…and one of the two of them together. It was taken after Janet's memorial service. He was holding her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Wonder who took that," he said aloud.

He sat in the chair beside her crib and tried to fight the overwhelming emotions that were trying to overcome him. He'd already missed so much of her young life…her first words; her first steps; her first birthday, Christmas, etc. But, he knew that he wouldn't…no, he couldn't…miss anything else. Sam said she was almost two. Looking into her crib, he found a small, pink, embroidered pillow: He picked it up and as he read, the tears began to fall again.

_Name: Jennifer Nicole O'Neill_

_Born: May 3, 2003 at 12:02 a.m._

_Length: 14 in_

_Weight: 2lbs 4oz_

_Mother: Samantha Carter_

_Father: Jack O'Neill_

A tear fell from his face onto the small pillow. He clutched it to his chest while sobs racked his solid frame. Outside her home, she was "Jenny Carter". But, inside her home – and inside Sam's heart and now in his (where it mattered) – she was Jenny O'Neill. His chest felt like it was going to explode from the emotions overwhelming his system. Finally, it was the ringing of his cell phone that brought him out of his fugue. He wiped his eyes and opened his phone.

"O'Neill," he answered gruffly.

"Jack?" It was Sam. "Are you ok?" He heard the concern in her voice.

"Yeah," he sniffled. "It just kind of hit me when I saw her room," he said softly.

It was Sam's turn to sniffle. "I…I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have asked you to get her bear."

He took a deep breath. "Hey. It's ok, Sam. I volunteered remember? Did you need something else?"

"Yeah. Diapers. They're on the changing table by the window. Her pajamas are in the top drawer of her dresser. Hang on."

She covered the mouthpiece on the phone. "Ok," she said to someone in the room. "Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," he said.

"Somebody wants to talk to you," said Sam. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Who at the hospital would want to talk to me?" he thought.

"I love you, daddy," said a tiny, sleepy voice. His daughter – his beautiful, perfect daughter.

It made him cry again. "I love you too, baby."

"Daddy come back?"

"Yes, daddy'll be there soon," he said tears streaming down his face.

"Jack?"

"I'm here Sam. I've got everything you asked for and I'm on my way out the door," he said, piling everything into his pickup. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok," said Sam.

Silence took over, neither one wanting to hang up. Finally, Jack broke the silence. "I'd better hang up before I wreck," he said.

"Ok," said Sam. He heard her take a deep breath. "I love you, Jack."

His heart soared. "I love you too, honey. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok," she said and he heard the dial tone of the phone.

When he arrived back at the hospital, Jack thought he would die of shock. He met Daniel and Teal'c coming out of Jenny's room.

"Umm…what're you guys doing here?" he asked.

They both stared at him. Daniel broke the silence. "We…uh…we came to check on Jenny."

Jack nearly dropped her things. "What? You knew about her? And you didn't tell me?"

"We made a promise to Colonel Carter we would say nothing," said Teal'c.

"But…"

"Jack, I wasn't here when she was born. But, when I came back, I could tell immediately that something was between you and Sam. Hell, a blind person could see it. I could tell that she loved you very much and that you loved her very much. But, because of those damned regulations, nothing could ever come of it. I didn't know that something had happened between you. I went to Sam's one Saturday morning to pick up something that she'd been keeping for me. I walked in on her feeding Jenny. She confessed everything. Then she asked me to keep it a secret. When I asked her why, she told me what you had told her." He turned away from Jack. He took a deep breath before turning back. "Jack, I've never seen Sam that upset before. She cried for hours…over you…because of you."

Jack's heart was breaking again. This time, he was able to keep his feelings inside. He wasn't going to cry in front of Daniel and Teal'c. But, he knew that he'd hurt Sam beyond belief. Now, he really knew why she'd never told him. She couldn't bear to be hurt again.

"O'Neill. Colonel Carter is a very capable mother. She has taken care of _your _daughter for almost two years. But, it is my opinion that it is now time for you to be Jenny's father."

"Sam, happens to agree with you," said Jack softly. "I also agree with you."

"Is that why you're standing here with a diaper bag and a teddy bear Jack?" said Daniel with a grin.

"No, Daniel. I'm standing here with a diaper bag because it has adult diapers in it…and you know how I need changing," said Jack sarcastically. Daniel chuckled and Teal'c smiled. "Of course that's why I'm standing here with this stuff."

He shifted slightly. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a daughter and hopefully, a…" he trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I've got a daughter to look in on."

"We'll see you later Jack."

"Bye guys."

Jack opened the door and his heart stopped when he stepped into the room. Sam was rocking Jenny slowly and singing to her softly. He recognized the song. Cassie had conned him into going to see "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" when it came out in 2003. Sam was with them at Cassie's request. It was one of the best nights of his life. He'd been sandwiched between Sam and Cassie. Sam had finally relaxed and let him put his arm around the back of her chair. He'd never felt more comfortable.

He stood there watching Sam sing their daughter to sleep. This broke his resolve and the tears started to fall again. For a former black-ops soldier, he was becoming a weeping willow. But, he didn't care. He loved Sam with all his heart. And now, she'd just given him one more reason to love her…his daughter…_their _daughter.

"_Lay down your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling;  
You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling from across the distant shore.  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms you're only sleeping.  
What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water; all souls pass.  
Hope fades into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling; you and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping.  
What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water; grey ships pass into the west."_

She looked up and saw Jack standing here with a goofy smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he said with a smile. Wiping the tears away, he walked over to them and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips before kissing Jenny on the cheek.

He helped her change Jenny's diaper and put her pajamas on without waking her. It wasn't easy because of the stitches where her appendix had been taken out. She started to stand as he put the rest of the stuff on the table by her bed.

"Let me," he pleaded with her. When she nodded, he gently took Jenny from her arms and placed her in the crib. He tucked her in and she opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she said sleepily.

"I'm here baby," said Jack, stroking her hair gently.

"Here Jack," said Sam softly. She handed him Jenny's teddy bear.

"Here's your bear baby," said Jack.

"Thank you daddy," said Jenny softly before yawning. She wrapped her good arm around the bear and snuggled up to it.

"Goodnight baby," said Jack, kissing her small lips softly.

"Night daddy." She giggled sleepily. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

Sam walked over and kissed her too. "Night sweetheart."

"Night mommy," she said with a yawn. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and, with Jack stroking her hair, fell asleep.

He placed one last kiss on her cheek and turned around to find Sam headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back," she said.

After putting up the railing on the crib, he sat down on the opposite bed and watched his daughter sleep. So many thoughts were running through his head, he knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He watched her small chest rise and fall with each breath. He wondered if she was able to eat McDonald's yet. He wondered if Sam let her eat at McDonalds. "Probably not," he muttered.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing the hockey jersey and shorts he'd brought her.

He gave her a low wolf whistle. "Damn Sam. You look better in that thing than I ever did," he said with a grin. "Oh God she's beautiful, sexy even," he thought.

She crawled on the bed behind him and laid down. He took a deep breath. "I could stay here all night and just watch her sleep. It's almost like if I blink, she'll disappear." He turned to Sam. "Does that make any sense?"

She raised up on her elbow and supported her head. "It makes perfect sense. I did the same thing when she first came home from the hospital." She looked down, away from him. "I still do most of the time."

Jack cupped her chin and turned her face to him. He saw the unshed tears in her blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, but deeply.

"Can you ever forgive me, Jack?" she said in a trembling voice.

"There is nothing to forgive, Sam." He placed a finger on her lips to silence her protest. "Sam, I love you so much. It hurts…yes. But, I'll get over it. It's just that…" he trailed off and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Just what Jack?" she asked softly.

He took an emotion-filled breath. "It's just that I've missed so much already, ya know. Her first word…first steps…things like that."

Sam cupped his cheek. "I promise you, Jack, you won't miss anything else," she said with tears streaming down her face. She smiled slightly. "And for your information, her first word was actually 'daddy'."

His tears began to fall. He leaned in and kissed her again, their tears mingling together. They sat there, kissing and loving each other for several long moments, before the need for oxygen broke them apart.

Even though he didn't want to leave them, he figured Sam wouldn't want him to stay tonight. He said, "You need to get some sleep Sam. I'd better go. If it's alright, I'd like to come back tomorrow morning?" He made it a request.

"Jack, don't leave." She tried not to make it sound like a plea, but couldn't help it. After all, she'd requested a larger bed be brought in for her and her "husband" because they were _not_ leaving their daughter as long as she was there. She wanted nothing more than to wake up in Jack O'Neill's arms.

"Are you sure?" He cupped her cheek.

She nodded and said, "I want you to stay with us." She turned her face into his palm and kissed it gently. "Besides, Jenny would never forgive me if she woke up without her daddy here."

Jack grinned and stroked her hair gently. "I still can't believe it. 'Daddy'. I'm somebody's daddy again." He stood up.

"Jack…" began Sam.

"Shh baby," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back. I just need to…" he motioned towards the bathroom.

"Ok," she said softly, settling back on the bed.

A few minutes later, Jack came back wearing nothing but his black boxer-briefs. Even though Sam was exhausted, she felt a thrill run through her at the sight of Jack in nothing but his underwear. He pulled the privacy curtain around their bed. He crawled into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. They fit perfectly together.

He kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to shudder. "The first night she's out of the hospital, I want you both to stay at my place," he said. "Better yet," he paused and took a deep breath. "I would like for the two of you to move in with me…permanently."

"Jack?"

He loosened his grip on her as she rolled over to face him. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Am I moving too fast?" he asked, worried that, with that statement, he had scared her away.

She took a deep breath. "No…not too fast. I would like that very much," she said, looking away from him.

"Hey," he said softly. He cupped her chin and turned his face back to him again. "I thought you'd be happy. What's wrong, baby?"

She had tears in her eyes. She cupped his cheek and he matched her movement, wiping the tears from her face. "I _am_ happy. It's just…I…I've wanted this for so long Jack. I've wanted you for so long."

"And now?" he gently prodded.

"And now, I'm scared I'm going to wake up."

He pulled her against him tightly. "Me too, baby. I've got everything I've ever wanted right here in this room." She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, as he continued. "You and Jenny are all I want. You're all I need. But, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Ever." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Things heated up quickly and he made love to her (at her request) slowly and lovingly.

He buried his head in her throat and placed soft kisses to the hollow in her throat. He felt as though he could stay there forever, wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved. But, by the way Sam was wiggling underneath him, he was squishing her.

With one last kiss to her throat, he raised his head and looked into her blue eyes. "I love you," he said pushing her now dampened hair off of her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack," she said, raising her head to meet his lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was another fire kindling in its' depths. Jack broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became overwhelming. He slowly rolled off of her, against her wishes. He slid to the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart.

She started to giggle. "Hey now. You know the rules…no giggling," said Jack, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, what are you giggling about? It wasn't _that _bad was it?" Although his words were light, his tone was tense.

She turned to face him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Jack...that was the most wonderful thing that I've ever experienced."

"Then why were you giggling?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Because, when I walked into your office tonight to tell you about Jenny and about me leaving Pete, I never dreamed this is how we'd end up." She placed her finger on his lips to forestall any comment he had. "Actually, I dreamed about it, but I could never hope this would happen between us. I could never allow myself to hope this would happen," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"You and me both babe," he said with tears in his own eyes. He kissed her softly and gently. "So that's why you came there tonight?"

She nodded. "I couldn't keep her a secret any longer. The more I thought about it, the more I knew I was hurting her…and you…by not letting you know her. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Don't be baby. I understand why you kept her a secret. I'd already hurt you too much. You couldn't bear to be hurt again."

She broke down and he pulled her close, whispering words of love and comfort to her. A few minutes later, her sobs grew quiet and he released her slightly.

He pushed her hair out of her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, why don't we go shower and put our clothes back on before our daughter wakes up or before someone walks in and catches us in all our natural glory."

He stood up and pulled her with him. They continued their exploration of each others' bodies in the small confines of the hospital shower. Once the water began to run cold, they washed each other and then dried each other. They redressed and stepped out of the bathroom just as a nurse came in to check on Jenny. She was too busy drawing blood to notice them both stepping out of the bathroom at the same time.

Sam gave Jack a blushed-filled grin and he returned it. She noticed the nurse was also taking her temperature.

"Is she ok?" asked Sam.

The nurse jerked her head up. "Ms. Carter. I didn't see you there." The nurse eyed Jack hungrily and then almost angrily as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Nurse, is _our_ daughter ok?" he asked, repeating Sam's question.

Apparently, she hadn't been told that Jenny's father was now there…and he wasn't going anywhere. She turned back to Jenny and pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "She's running a slight fever, but she's fine." She turned back to Jack and Sam. "You shouldn't be here. Visiting hours were over two hours ago."

"Her pediatrician gave us permission to stay with her," said Sam defiantly. She'd seen the look in the nurse's eyes when she'd spotted Jack. She'd also felt the way that Jack's grip around her waist had tightened when she tried to step forward. She hated to admit it, but yes…she was the jealous type – especially when it came to Jack.

The nurse harrumphed and left the room. Jack tried to bite back the grin that was trying to break free. But, he couldn't. He'd never thought of Sam as the jealous type, but apparently she was. She didn't have anything to fear. Now that they were together, there was no way in hell he was letting her go.

He let her go and she leaned over Jenny's bed and kissed her forehead. "Mommy?" Jenny opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

"I'm here baby."

"Where daddy?"

"I'm right here baby," said Jack, stepping to where she could see him. "Go back to sleep."

"Daddy stay?"

"Yes Jenny. I'm gonna stay. Now, go back to sleep," he said, lovingly stroking her hair.

"No."

"Why not baby?" asked Sam.

"Ow," she said. Sam and Jack both saw the dull sheen of pain in her eyes. She tried to move, but it hurt too much. She began to cry. "Daddy!" she cried, tears streaming down her pale face. She reached for Jack, begging him with her eyes to pick her up. She really wanted out of that crib.

"Don't move Jenny. You'll tear your stitches," said Jack, as he lowered the railing on the crib. He gently picked her up and rocked her while Sam went to get the nurse.

"I've got you baby," he said, rocking her slowly and kissing her forehead. She'd stopped crying almost as soon as Jack picked her up.

"Daddy cold," said Jenny shivering.

He reached over and pulled the blanket off the bed. He gently wrapped her in it before starting to rock her again. Sam came back with the nurse who injected a pain killer into the i.v.

"Daddy stay?" asked Jenny with a yawn.

"Yes baby. I'm not going anywhere," said Jack, kissing the top of her head. "But, you need to go back to sleep."

"'k," she said, closing her eyes as the pain killer took effect.

When she was completely asleep, Sam reached into the diaper bag. "Jack," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Smile," she said holding up a camera.

His first picture with his daughter. He smiled lovingly at Sam as she took the picture. Luckily, the flash didn't wake the sleeping toddler in his arms. He laid her gently in the crib and covered her back up.

"Sleep well, baby," he whispered and kissed her soft cheek.

Sam did the same and then took Jack's hand and led him back to the other bed. They laid down on the bed facing Jenny's crib. Crawling under the covers, they both sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, Sam," said Jack, snuggling under the blanket.

"I love you too, Jack," said Sam with a yawn.

He nuzzled into the nape of her neck and placed a soft kiss on the hump of her spine before drifting off. They still had a lot to work out, but he knew he'd never been happier than he was at that moment in time.

18


	2. Uninvited Guests

Chapter Two

"Uninvited Guests"

The next week was one of the happiest of Jack's life. In his opinion, it seemed to last forever, and at the same time, go by way too quickly. He'd put SG-1 on leave for a month. He wanted to get to know his daughter and, one week wasn't going to make up for almost two years. She was exactly eighteen months old and he had a lot of catching up to do.

During the week that she was in the hospital, Jack and Sam were making plans to move Sam and Jenny in with Jack. They had almost gotten everything moved in the day she was released. There were only a few boxes left. So, they decided to go ahead and move the rest of their things before they went to Jack's house.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie had just left with the last load of boxes when _he_ showed up. Jack was playing in what was left of the living room, with Jenny. Sam took her final box to Jack's truck when Pete drove up. She didn't see him because she was too busy watching Jack 'fly' Jenny around the empty room.

"Jack, be careful with her. She just got her stitches out six hours ago."

"Yes, dear," said Jack playfully as Jenny giggled uncontrollably.

"Sam?"

"Oh God. Not now," she thought. She turned around. "What do you want?"

"What're you doing? Are you moving?"

"Yes…but, that's none of your business."

"Sam…"

"What do you want Pete?" she said wishing he would go away.

"I want to talk to you."

"We've got nothing to talk about," she said.

"I miss you Sam. I want to give _us_ another try," said Pete, walking towards her.

She backed up and stepped right into Jack. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

"General O'Neill," said Pete.

"Pete," said Jack stoically.

Pete looked at Sam. "What's going on here? What's he doing here?"

Jenny laid her head on Sam's shoulder. "Mommy?" She sounded frightened. For only eighteen months old, she was very perceptive. She didn't like Pete. Pete pushed her down. Pete wasn't her daddy.

"It's ok baby," said Sam, turning and taking her from Jack.

Jenny snuggled up to Sam as Jack put both arms around her waist and kissed Jenny on the forehead.

"Sam, what in the hell is going on?" yelled Pete.

Jenny flinched and Jack realized that it had happened before. Apparently, that wasn't the first time that Pete had yelled at Sam. It might not have been the first, but it was going to be the last.

"Pete, I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until someone explains to me why my fiancé is moving away and to where," said Pete angrily.

"I'm not your fiancé anymore. I haven't been for three months. Not since you pushed Jenny away. Get over it," said Sam equally as angry.

"Daddy, I hungwy," said Jenny.

"Daddy?" Pete looked at Sam in shock. "_He's_ her father?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Sam, did you get the last box?" asked Jack.

"Yes…it's in the truck," she said turning away from Pete.

"Well then…let's go campers," he said, taking Jenny from Sam again and, taking Sam by the hand, led her towards the truck.

Pete grabbed her by the arm. "We're not finished here."

Jack let go of Sam and handed the baby to her. "Yes, we are," he said, rearing back and hitting Pete solidly on the jaw.

Pete landed on the ground with a thud. "Detective, you will listen to what I have to say. You will stay away from Sam. You will stay away from my daughter. If you come anywhere near any of us, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?"

Pete stared at him. Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Do you understand?" he repeated harshly.

Pete nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest you go back to Denver and forget about Colorado Springs. There is nothing here for you…and there never will be."

Jack turned around and took Jenny from Sam again. "Come on baby. Let's go," he said leading them again to his truck. He put Jenny in her car seat as Sam climbed into the cab. Jack had done what she'd wanted to do. He punched Pete…hard. Sam had wanted to kill him when he pushed Jenny away from her, but she let Jack take care of him.

Sam handed Jenny her bottle and bear as Jack drove away leaving Pete on the sidewalk. "Wanna go to _McDonald's_ baby?" he asked.

"Yes, pwease," said Jenny.

He looked over at Sam and saw tears streaming down her face. He stopped the truck and took Sam in his arms. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

He felt her nod against his chest. "I'm just a little shaken up, Jack. I never thought…"

"I know baby. I know. He's not going to hurt you or Jenny. I won't let him."

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you, Jack."

"I don't remember ever being that pissed off," he said. "I saw him grab you and I pictured him pushing Jenny and I lost it."

"I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I was going to do it," said Sam.

"I would've paid to see that," said Jack leaning back and wiping her tears away.

She giggled. He kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you…my Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack took Jenny out of her car seat and carried her into the house. She'd just had her first meal at _McDonald's_ and was sound asleep.Sam told him that she always took a nap after she'd eaten. Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie had been busy setting up the nursery, while Sam and Jack had been packing and fighting with Pete.

"Thank guys," said Sam giving them each a hug.

"No problem Sam," said Daniel.

"You are most welcome Colonel Carter," said Teal'c with a slight smile.

"You're welcome, Sam," said Cassie. "Give Jenny a kiss from her Auntie Cassie when she wakes up."

"Will do," said Sam with a grin as she shut the door. She turned around to see Jack holding a sleeping toddler in his arms. She took the chance to look around their – _their _– living room. She noticed that he'd replaced several pictures that were on the mantle with those of Jenny and Sam, leaving only those of Charlie up.

They were going the next day to have a "family" picture made. Jack wanted at least one picture of the three of them together. Daniel had offered to take one, but Jack insisted it be done professionally.

She stood there in the doorway and watched Jack rock Jenny gently. She realized he was softly humming to her.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," said Sam grinning. She'd never seen him so happy.

"Did you pick out what she's gonna wear tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Sam as she walked over and sat down in the chair beside the rocker. "I thought about that pink dress you bought her yesterday."

"Sweet," whispered Jack as he stood.

"Where ya goin?" asked Sam.

"To put her in her crib," he said.

Sam waited for him to come back. After a few minutes of waiting, she decided to follow him and see what was taking so long. When she walked into Jenny's new nursery, she found Jack standing by her crib crying.

"Jack?" she asked walking up behind him and touching his back. He turned around and pulled her into his arms.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't answer her because of the sobs racking his body. She gently lowered the both of them to the carpet and held him as best she could and let him cry himself out.

When his tears had stopped, he looked up her. "Sorry," he said wiping at his eyes.

"For what Jack?"

"For all this crying."

"Jack…it's ok. It's ok to get emotional over your daughter," she said stroking his cheek.

"I love you both so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you," he said softly.

"You're not going to lose us Jack. You and me…we've been through too much together to turn back now."

Sam stood and place her fingers against her lips and then against Jenny's cheek. "Sleep well baby."

She turned around and held out her hand to Jack. "Come on."

"Where're we going?" he asked as he took her hand and let her help him up.

"There's something I want you to see," she said leading them from the nursery and back into the living room.

"Sit," she said pointing to the couch. When he did, she started rummaging through one of the boxes. "Ah ha!" she said, pulling out two DVD cases.

"Ah Sam…baby, I'm not really in the mood to watch movies right now," said Jack.

"I think you'll like these two Jack," she said and put one in the DVD player.

He made room for her on the couch and she snuggled up to him when he wrapped his arm around her. She picked up the remote and pressed play. Jack gasped when he read the title:

_Jennifer Nicole O'Neill_

_May 3, 2003_

"Sam?"

"I wanted to video tape the delivery…for when I told you about her," said Sam softly.

An hour later, Jack was in tears again. "Well? What'd you think?"

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Sam," he said through his tears. "Thank you so much," he continued as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "I love you so much…I can't even begin to tell you how much."

"Jack, I knew I loved you the moment I felt Jenny move inside of me," said Sam hugging him back.

They sat there for a few minutes until Sam carefully extracted herself from his embrace. "Where're you going now?" asked Jack.

"I told you there were two movies," she said, putting the second DVD in the player.

_Happy Birthday my beautiful daughter!_

_Jennifer Nicole O'Neill_

_May 3, 2004_

"Her first birthday?"

"Yep," she said sitting back down beside him.

They watched the video that was taken in Sam's home. He heard Sam's voice say, "Say hi to daddy" and the one year old Jenny replied "Hi daddy" just before she dove face first into the cake on the table.

At the end of the video, it was just Sam holding the baby and rocking her to sleep. She looked at the camera and said, "Jack, if you're watching this then I must've told you about your daughter." The Sam on the video started crying. "I'm so sorry Jack. I love you so much and I really want you to know your daughter. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that from the day she was born, I've shown her pictures of you…of us…and I've told her that you are her daddy. One day…some day, I hope you'll understand."

Jack looked over at the Sam on the couch beside him and realized she was in tears. "Sam?" When she looked at him, all he said was "C'mere baby."

She leaned over to him and he wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tightly as she wept. When her tears had ceased, he kissed her gently on the forehead and stood. "Jack?"

"Now, it's your turn to come with me," he said holding out his hand.

When she took it, he led her to his – no…_their_ – bedroom. "Sam, I love you," he said as he picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed. He proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her, then exhausted, they both fell asleep in the safety of _their _home.

They awoke to Jenny crying to be taken out of her crib. Jack was the first to get dressed to he went to get his daughter. Looking at the clock by his bedside, Sam realized it was almost 1800 hours. If they were going to eat anytime tonight, she'd better get started.

Jack used to tease her about how only she could make MRE's taste worse. But, she surprised the hell out of him when she made him a birthday cake a few years back. She could cook. She just chose not too. After all, there wasn't much fun in cooking for only one person. When Jenny came along, Sam started cooking again. She wasn't going to let her daughter eat nothing but junk food.

She decided to make spaghetti that night. Jenny loved it…even though everything in the close vicinity would need to be hosed down afterwards. With that final thought, she left the bedroom and went to the nursery.

Jack was changing Jenny's diaper. "Having fun?"

He turned around and smiled that beautiful smile of his. "Oh definitely. Surprisingly, I haven't forgotten how to change diapers," he said with a laugh. "But, I gotta tell you. She's a wiggler."

Sam laughed and said "I could've told you that." She walked over to Jack and her daughter. He lifted her from the changing table. "Like father like daughter."

"All better?"

Jenny giggled as Jack nuzzled her cheek. "Daddy!" she giggled.

He laughed and the three of them walked into the living room. "You know Jack…she _can_ walk," said Sam. He'd carried her everywhere since the first night. It's almost like he couldn't put her down.

"Yeah, but I like carrying her," he said. "This way, it's easier to corral her. She can't get away from me like this."

Sam laughed and said, "Put her in her playpen Jack. You can come help me start dinner."

"Yes, dear" said Jack, putting Jenny in her playpen.

Sam went on into the kitchen to start getting things ready. Jack said, "I'll be right back. Forgot something in the bedroom."

"Ok," said Sam.

A few minutes later, Jack walked up behind and, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzled the nape of her neck.

"Jack," moaned Sam as his hands wandered and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Sam?" he said, taking the sauce pan out of her hands and setting it on the counter. He grasped her shoulders and turned her around.

She saw the intensity of his gaze and cupped his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…everything's almost like it should be," he said. "But, one thing would make it perfect."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Jack!" she gasped.

"Sam, I've loved you for eight long years. You've given me more than you'll ever know. Will you marry me?"

Sam was speechless at first. "But…"

"But, what?"

"Jack, we'll both be court-martialed if they find out about us."

"I've taken care of that."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"As of," he looked at his watch. "As of thirty minutes ago, I am officially retired. I'm still the SGC commander, but as a civilian."

"Jack!"

"Sam, this is really bad on this old man's knees and you haven't said 'yes' yet."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Yes," she cried out before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Yes, I will marry you," she whispered before pulling him back down for a deeper, longer kiss.

When they broke for air, he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, Sam."

She stared at the ring on her finger for a moment. "I love you too, Jack," she said looking into his warm brown eyes.

He kissed her deeply again. She said yes. He couldn't believe that she'd said yes. All he knew was that, if he were to die today, he'd die the happiest man on earth or any other planet…all because of one word.

He finally let her go and began to help her with dinner. Their daughter was hungry from the cries in the living room. Jack went and brought her playpen into the kitchen.

An hour later, after dinner, Jack decided it was time for his daughter's bath. She had spaghetti everywhere…hair, clothes, skin. He still wasn't sure that any had made it into her mouth.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You want me to give her a bath?"

She giggled. "Are you ready to get wet yourself?"

"She likes her baths huh?"

"Understatement. She's the original water baby," said Sam, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Sam? Does it bother you that I want to do all this stuff now? I mean, you've had her to yourself for almost two years."

She turned to face him. "Jack, I wouldn't have this," she pointed to the three of them, "any other way. I _want_ you to do things for her and with her."

"I love you, Mrs. O'Neill."

"I love you too, but I'm not Mrs. O'Neill yet," said Sam with a grin.

"Soon, baby. Very, very soon," said Jack as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

They both stood and she went to run the water for Jenny's bath. Jack stripped her down and put her in the tub. Within minutes, they were both soaked.

"Told you so," said Sam with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Sam. "Don't drown your daddy, Jenny," she said laughing at the little girl splashing the water everywhere.

Shaking her head, she walked back out to the foyer and opened the door. She was in shock. "Colonel Carter? What're you doing here?" asked Kerry before pushing her way in.

Sam was speechless. "Umm…"

Just then Jack brought a very wet Jenny out of the bathroom. "I just love the way clean babies smell," he said. He had her in one arm and her pj's and diaper in the other. He looked up and saw Kerry Johnson standing in his living room.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly as he laid Jenny on the couch to put on her diaper.

Kerry stared at Jack and Jenny and then looked at Sam. "What in the hell is going on here?" she demanded, loudly.

It startled Jenny who began to cry. Sam immediately broke out of her daze and stepped beside her daughter. Jack finished fastening the diaper and picked her up, rocking her gently. "Shh baby. It's ok," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. Sam rubbed the back of her head whispering words of comfort.

"Who is this?" asked Kerry, thinking they were babysitting for someone.

"My daughter," said Jack. "Now, if you'll leave, we can get back to what we were doing."

"And that would be?"

"Making wedding plans," said Sam with a smirk.

"What?" exclaimed Kerry.

Jenny started to cry again. "Mommy!"

"Damn it. You're upsetting my daughter and that is something I will _not _tolerate," said Sam taking Jenny from Jack.

"Your daughter? I thought Jack said she was his."

"She is. She's ours…mine and Jack's."

"You do know that both of you will be court-martialed for this."

"Not gonna happen," said Jack.

"And why not?"

"I'm officially retired. Sam and I are getting married. Nothing can happen."

"That kid is at least a year old," said Kerry. "If she is, then you two carried on an affair while you were her commanding officer."

Sam started to say something, but Jack cut her off. "General Hammond knows about Jenny. The president knows about Jenny. It's in my record and it's in Sam's." He was damned lucky on that one. Sam told him that the President had placed a caveat in both their records, but because it had only happened one time, he wasn't going to have them court-martialed.

"Now, if you don't mind, get out of our house and leave us alone."

"Jack, I still need you…I still want to be with you," said Kerry, a pleading tone entering her voice.

"Not gonna happen. You were right. I love Sam…and she loves me. Even though we'd both tried to deny it…tried to move on. Two very stubborn people…trying to make relationships work that had no business happening in the first place. But, now I've got a chance to be happy and I'm not gonna blow it. I've got everything I've ever wanted…ever needed…right here. Sam and Jenny. That's it."

"Daddy?"

"I'm here baby," said Jack, taking Jenny when she reached for him.

"Cold," she said shivering. He realized they'd only gotten her diaper on before Kerry started ranting.

He sat down on the couch and Sam helped him get her into her pj's. "You ok now?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Sam handed him her bottle. "Now, once again. If you don't mind, it's my daughter's bedtime. So I'd suggest you leave.

She turned and, with one last glare at Sam, left the house. "I'm sorry about that Sam," said Jack.

"It's only fair. My ex showed up at my place this afternoon. I was actually wondering when she was going to show up."

Jack laughed long and hard. "Uninvited guests are the worst."

They sat there in silence until Jenny fell asleep, which actually didn't take very long. Jack stood and, with Sam following, laid her in her crib. Her first night at her new home. They both stood there, watching their daughter sleep for several minutes.

Jack shivered. "I'm gonna go get that shower." He looked down at himself. "Although, it feels as though I've already had one."

Sam laughed softly. "I told you so," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He turned in her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You wanna join me?"

"Well…you know what they say," she trailed off as his hands found all their favorite places.

"No…what do they say?" said Jack.

"Conserve water…shower with a friend," said Sam backing up and running out the nursery.

"I am sooo gonna get you for that one," said Jack, taking off after her.

They played until the water ran cold. Then Jack picked up his fiancé and laid her, still naked, on the bed. He pulled the covers over both of them and pulled Sam into his arms. "I have to say this again."

"What Jack?" asked Sam sleepily.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "For what?"

"For giving me my life back." He took a deep breath. "A part of me died the day that Charlie died. I never wanted anything else. I never wanted to love again." She looked up at him, blue eyes filled with tears. "The day you walked into my life, was the day my life began again…the day I started to breathe again."

She raised her head and kissed him gently. "I love you Jack O'Neill. I've loved you from the moment I walked into that briefing room. I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too Samantha Carter – soon to be O'Neill."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that. Samantha O'Neill."

"I like it too. Sounds much better than Jack Carter," he said with a laugh.

"Jack," said Sam as she tickled him.

"Sam?"

"Let's get some sleep. You never know when your daughter is going to wake us up."

"Let's put it this way. Before sunrise, she's _your _daughter," said Jack.

"You watch waaay too much TV Jack."

"Well, I'm not going to be watching much from now on."

"And why is that?" asked Sam with a yawn.

"Because…I'd much rather watch you and our daughter."

Sam sighed contentedly. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight honey," he said as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Other Shoe

"The Other Shoe"

Two days after proposing, Sam and Jack were married in a small ceremony, surrounded only by Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob Carter, and General Hammond. They had basically been together for eight years. So, why should they wait? Neither could remember being so happy. They had each other, their friends…and most importantly, their daughter. Now twenty months old, Jenny O'Neill was a hand full…a typical daddy's girl. Sam didn't mind either. In fact, she encouraged Jack to spend time with Jenny…not that he needed much encouragement. When it came down to it, Jack was the one who finally broke Jenny from her bottle.

When they went back to work, Jenny went with them. When Sam was off-world, Jenny was with Jack. Surprisingly, he got his paperwork done even though he allowed her to distract him as often as possible. They'd thought about hiring a baby-sitter…or letting Cassie watch her when she was home from school. But, they'd nixed that idea. They both wanted her close at hand.

After they'd married, they'd moved into married quarters on base. They were small: one bedroom, a small living room, a sort-of kitchen, and a bathroom. They kept Jenny's crib in the living room. Jenny loved having both her parents around most of the time. Jack kept her occupied when Sam was off-world. Jack loved having her around him all the time. Even with her as a distraction, Jack was actually able to catch up on a lot of paperwork he'd been putting off.

Two months later, Sam walked into their quarters after an extremely grueling meeting. She stood at the door and watched Jack rocking Jenny. She realized he was singing "Twinkle, Twinkle little Star", albeit softly. As a former Black-ops soldier, Jack had killed with his bare hands…the hands that were now holding their twenty month old daughter. He was so gentle with her, it brought tears to his eyes.

She wiped her tears away. "Hey Mr. O'Neill," she whispered loud enough for him to look up.

When he did, he gave her the most beautiful smiled she'd ever seen. "Hey yourself, Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered back.

Sam walked across the room to her husband and daughter. She gave Jack a soft kiss and then placed one on the curls of her sleeping daughter's head.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Sam.

"Not too long…just a few minutes. She's been restless all morning. I think she's coming down with a cold," he said quietly.

"She felt that change was coming."

"And has it?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I am officially the head of the Scientific Research and Development Dept. here at SGC."

He nodded. "I'm gonna go put her to bed, then we can talk."

"I'll do it," said Sam, gently taking Jenny from her father.

Before she could, he placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "I love you, sweetheart," and he kissed her again.

Sam carried her over to the crib, kissed her cheek, and laid her down, covering her up. She leaned over and stroked her hair gently. "Sweet dreams, baby," she whispered.

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," he said burying his head in her neck.

"Me, too. I'd much rather be here with you than trying to explain why I don't want to go off-world anymore to a bunch of bureaucrats," she said, leaning heavily against him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, watching Jenny sleep…both comfortable, neither wanting to move.

Finally, Jack broke the silence. "You gonna tell me what they said? Or do I have to guess?"

"Let me get out of these clothes and I'll tell you," she said with a smile.

"Need some help?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," said Sam, hooking her fingers in his belt loops and pulling him towards the bedroom. Once inside, Jack wasted no time in helping Sam out of her clothing. He then proceeded to show her exactly how much he'd missed her…quite a few times, in fact.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, listening to each others' heavy breathing and rapidly beating hearts. Jack gently stroked Sam's back, lulling her to sleep.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sam?"

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked up at him. "Definitely."

"But, why now? I mean…you've been going off-world most of her life. What happened?"

She laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I just don't want her to grow up without a mother…or you without a wife." She took a deep breath. "When she was born, I'd put in my will that if something were to happen to me, I wanted you to take care of her…raise her."

She felt, more than heard, his breath hitch. She looked back up at him and saw tears in his eyes. "You did that knowing that I knew nothing about her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that you would take care of her. I knew that you would raise her to know me…to remember me." She reached out and stroked his cheek. "Because I love you…and I wanted you to know your daughter, even though I couldn't come out and tell you about her."

Jack pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't even want to think about that."

"Me neither, Jack," she mumbled against his chest. She looked back at him. "And with me staying here, now we won't have to take that chance."

"But, what about the alternate realities? Both of me died!"

"I know. But, both of you were still in the military. Remember? You're retired." She started tracing circles on his chest. "Besides, I still have uses for you, Mr. O'Neill."

"Oh really," he asked. "And what uses would those be?"

She didn't answer.

"Sam?"

She was sliding beneath the covers.

"Uh, Sam? What're you doing down there?" He gasped as she gently grasped him.

"Showing you one of the many uses I have for you," she said.

"Oh God!" he gasped out.

They made love while their daughter slept. When he collapsed on top of her, she thought that she was in heaven. Then she felt it.

She gasped as he began to harden again. "Again?"

"And again…and again…and again," said Jack as he began to move within her again. Eventually, exhaustion won them over and they fell into the deep, contented sleep of knowing that when each awoke, the other would be there.

An hour later, they awoke to the anxious cries, and coughs, of their daughter. She wanted out of that crib…as soon as possible. The both dressed and while Jack was pulling on his shoes, Sam went to get her.

"Mommy!" she cried out.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here," said Sam, taking her out of her crib. She laid her against her chest and rested her cheek on top of Jenny's head. She felt the heat pouring out of her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah babe?" he called from the bathroom.

"She's got a fever," said Sam.

"What?" said Jack, running out of the bathroom, trying to button his pants.

He felt her forehead as she shivered. "She's burning up! Let's get her to the infirmary."

Sam wrapped a blanket around Jenny and Jack opened the door…only to find the way blocked by Kinsey, his hand poised to knock.

"General, just the man I wanted to see."

"Not now, Kinsey," said Jack pushing his way passed the man. "Come on Sam." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

Kinsey followed as the two of them ran for the infirmary. "Colonel Carter…" That was as far as he got. Teal'c stepped out and blocked his path.

"Thanks T," said Jack.

"Is there a problem O'Neill?"

"Jenny's got a fever. We're taking her to the infirmary."

"I will accompany you," said Teal'c.

"Mr. Teal'c. You are blocking my way. I need to speak with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

They ignored the rest of the conversation between Teal'c and Kinsey. They ran to the infirmary with Jenny still in Sam's arms.

A nurse met them at the door. "Ma'am is something wrong?"

"Where's Dr. Brightman?"

"She's on leave for the next two weeks, General. Dr. Fratelli is taking over for her."

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Fratelli stepping into the room.

"She's burning up," said Jack.

Sam laid Jenny on the infirmary bed. "Mommy," cried Jenny, reaching for Sam. "Up!"

Sam missed Janet now more than ever. She was the only doctor that she trusted to take care of her daughter. She was the only doctor that Jenny would let hold her. Sam picked Jenny back up and held her while the doctor fussed over her…taking her temperature, drawing blood, etc.

Kinsey pushed his way into the infirmary. "General O'Neill! What in God's name is going on?"

Jack ignored him, instead concentrating on his daughter. "Teal'c," was the only thing he said.

"I believe it is time for you to leave," said Teal'c.

"General O'Neill, I didn't want to do this now, but you've forced me into it. You and Colonel Carter are being charged in violation of the Air Force fraternization regulations."

Jack stepped towards him as coughing racked Jenny's small body.

"No!" cried Jenny, as the doctor began listening to her lungs. The stethoscope was cold.

"Just a minute baby," said Sam. "Let the doctor check you out first."

She continued to cry as Jack moved to where she could see him…where he could touch her without getting in the doctor's way. He began to stroke her hair as the doctor continued his examination.

"Hmm," said the doctor.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Her lungs are congested. I need to get a chest x-ray," said Dr. Fratelli.

Jack looked at Sam warily. "She's not gonna like that," he said softly.

And she didn't. She screamed when the x-ray technician took her from Sam and stripped her of her clothing and laid her down on the cold metal slab. It took all of Jack's strength to keep Sam still when Jenny cried "Mommy!" and reached for her.

"Oh God, Jack!" sobbed Sam.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally let Sam take her back. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Sam held her tightly as Jack tried to get her dressed. She wouldn't let go of Sam. Jack had to gently coax her into letting him put her shirt on her, but he managed to do it. Sam wrapped her baby blanket around her again. She and Jack both whispered words of comfort and soon her sobs turned to whimpers.

"Shh baby. You're ok, now," whispered Jack, gently stroking her back.

Her small body was racked by a series of harsh coughs and she cried again.

"Doc? What's wrong with her?" asked Jack. Sam had her head buried in Jenny's hair, her own tears beginning to fall. She was calming down and finally was going back to sleep. Dr. Fratelli had given her a mild sedative to help with her coughing and pain she was experiencing.

"Bronchial pneumonia," said Dr. Fratelli.

"What? How?" asked Jack.

"It's cold in here, General. It has to be. The work that we do, the machines that are here require a colder temperature than normal."

"Yeah, but it's warm in our quarters and in my office," said Jack.

"And in my lab," mumbled Sam.

He was looking at a chart. "According to this, she was premature, correct?"

"Yeah. Almost ten weeks," said Sam quietly.

"It's common for premature babies to be prone to certain illnesses during the first few years of life," explained Dr. Fratelli.

Everyone saw the crestfallen looks on both Sam's and Jack's faces. "There's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Positive. I'm going to give her antibiotics to fight the infection. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and gets plenty of rest. She should be fine in a few days." He looked at both of them. "But, I'm putting the two of you on at least two weeks medical leave, until she's well." He handed Jack two bottles of medicine. "Put a few drops of this one into her cup with some Pedialyte. This will help fight the infection. It will make her sleep more than usual, but it works."

"Thanks doc," said Jack as he helped Sam stand with a now-sleeping Jenny in her arms.

"Dr. Fratelli?"

"Yes, Mr. Kinsey?"

"Am I to assume that this child belongs to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"No," was all he would say. After all, Jenny belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill. A small distinction, but an important one.

"Well, then who _does _she belong to? After all, she called Colonel Carter 'mommy' earlier."

"She's ours," said Jack.

Kinsey glared at the doctor. "You just said she wasn't theirs!" he accused.

"No. I said that she didn't belong to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"She belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill," said Jack smugly.

"What?" asked Kinsey, his jaw dropping.

"I'm retired…so is Sam. It's all in our files, Kinsey. I suggest you read them before you start something regarding a violation," said Jack.

Taking Sam by the hand, he pushed Kinsey out of the way and pulled her along with him towards their quarters.

"O'Neill!" screamed Kinsey as they reached their quarters.

Jack ushered Sam inside and closed the door behind them. Kinsey stormed inside without knocking and slammed the door shut. "O'Neill, I am _not _finished with you."

Jack grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the door, holding him there. "You wake up my daughter and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Sam went and laid Jenny in their bed. She moved the crib into their room and laid Jenny in it. She covered her up and stroked her hair gently. Watching her daughter's small chest rise and fall with shallow breaths, Sam allowed the tears to fall. She could hear the rattling in her chest as she fought for each breath. "Get better baby…please. You're daddy and I need you."

Placing one last kiss on her cheek, Sam raised the railing of the crib and walked out. Jack was drawing his fist back to hit Kinsey. "Jack!" she exclaimed and rushed to his side, grabbing his hand. "Don't! He's not worth it!"

She let go of his hand and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tension beneath his blue buttoned shirt. He released Kinsey and turned to Sam. She pulled him into her arms and he wrapped his own around her, breathing in her scent and her calmness.

"Colonel Carter!"

"Mr. Kinsey, I suggest you leave before I let my husband to beat the crap out of you."

"I was told that the two of you have been carrying on an affair for the past two years. The evidence of that is that child in there."

"No. If you had read our files, you would know that the President already knows about Jenny. And about me and Jack."

"Besides," said Jack from somewhere around Sam's neck. "We're both retired remember? You can't touch us." He backed up and looked into Sam's eyes as he touched her cheek gently. "It's ok."

He turned to Kinsey. "I'm still the SGC commander. I'm hereby banning you from the SGC until further notice."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can," said Jack. "And I have. Get off my base."

"Kerry Johnson and Pete Shanahan have brought charges of malfeasance in office against you both. Those charges will have to be answered."

"Kiss my ass," said Jack.

"Talk to the President and to General Hammond," said Sam. "They will answer the charges for us."

Jack opened the door and called for an SF passing by. "Airman, escort Mr. Kinsey off the premises…and if he resists, shoot him."

"Yes, sir," said the airman, pulling his weapon and motioning for Kinsey to precede him.

Kinsey turned to Jack. "This isn't over O'Neill."

"Yes…I think it is," said Jack as he shut the door in Kinsey's face, this time taking care to lock the door.

As soon as the door was locked, he pulled Sam into his arms. "One of these days, I'm gonna kill that smarmy bastard."

"Get in line Jack," said Sam with a smile.

He took a deep breath and led her to their bedroom. They stood there and watched their daughter sleeping fitfully.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Right now, she's sleeping."

"I can see that," he said.

"Her breathing isn't good, but whatever Dr. Fratelli gave her, seems to be working. She's been asleep since before we left the infirmary."

"That's good," said Jack softly.

Jenny whimpered and coughed in her sleep. Jack reached down and stroked her back gently. "Do you think it would wake her up if I held her?"

"Nah…she's out cold…I hope," said Sam softly.

Jack reached down and gently picked Jenny up. She whimpered and coughed again. Jack laid her head on his chest over his heart. He took her into the living room and Sam turned up the heater. He sat down on the couch and held her close to him. He could feel her shallow breaths through the open collar of his shirt, and feel the rattle of her chest. Pneumonia wasn't fatal…right? He allowed his tears and fears to surface. He couldn't lose her. He'd lost his son. He couldn't lose his daughter too.

Sam went into their room and picked up her baby blanket. Walking back into the room, she sat down beside them and reached over and stroked Jenny's back where she lay on Jack's chest. She placed the baby blanket over Jenny and, when she looked up and saw tears streaming down Jack's face.

"Jack?"

"I can't lose her Sam. I lost Charlie. I can't lose Jenny too," he said. He nuzzled Jenny's hair as his tears began to fall.

"We won't lose her, Jack," she said stroking his hair. He leaned against her and placed his head on her shoulder. "Dr. Fratelli said she should be fine in a few days."

"I love you, Sam," he said softly.

"I love you too, Jack," she replied and kissed the top of his head.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he begged with a yawn.

"I promise," she said, shifting to where he could lay down. He placed his head in her lap, Jenny snuggling on her daddy's chest.

Sam leaned back and stroked Jack's hair gently, smoothing over the worry lines in his forehead. Within moments, he was sound asleep, snoring softly. She placed another kiss on his forehead, then leaned back and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she too, was asleep.

When Jack awoke a few hours later, he was momentarily disoriented. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch with Jenny in his arms…and Sam sitting beside them. The light weight of his sleeping daughter made him realize where he was and what had happened.

He slowly sat up, trying not to shuffle Jenny too much. He looked over at Sam and saw she was still asleep. Moving Jenny to one arm, he gently laid Sam down on the couch. Then, he laid Jenny on her chest and stroked her hair gently. Sam's arms immediately went around their daughter's small body. He smiled and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered them both with it. He placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips and then on his daughter's cheek. Standing, he made his way to the small kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. He knew mother and daughter would both be hungry when they woke up.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later, Sam stumbled into the kitchen. She was still holding Jenny, but the sleeping toddler was now awake…and very cranky.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Fixing you and Jenny some chicken soup."

"Oh," said Sam.

"Down," said Jenny.

"I can't tell if her fever's gone down any. Can you?" asked Sam.

Jack reached over and placed his lips on Jenny's forehead, feeling the heat from her fever. "Nope. It's still high."

"Down," insisted Jenny.

"Not right now baby. Eat something first."

"Not hungwy," she said feverishly.

They could both see the fever in her eyes. "Want me to call the doc?" asked Jack.

"No. It's time for her medicine anyway," said Sam.

Jack took Jenny from Sam and held her while Sam poured some of the soup into her bowl. She handed him a spoon and he sat down at the small table. Sam sat next to them while Jack tried to feed her.

"Not hungwy!" insisted Jenny.

"Please baby. Eat just a little," begged Sam and Jack.

In the end, Jack was able to get her to eat a little of the chicken soup. Although it was just a few bites, they were both satisfied.

Sam stood and fixed and poured some Pedialyte into her sippy-cup and added a few drops of the medicine to it. She handed it to Jack. "Here," she said softly.

He handed it to Jenny who shoved it in her mouth and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Within minutes, she was asleep again.

"Should she be sleeping this much?" asked Sam.

"Doc Fratelli said the medicine would make her sleep more than usual, but that it was a good thing."

"Where was I when he said this?"

"Had your face buried in Jenny's hair I think," said Jack with a smile.

"Oh."

"You ready to go home?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I am _not_ staying on base with a sick child for two weeks," said Sam.

Jack stood gently as not to wake up Jenny. Sam followed him into the living room and watched as he placed her in the car seat. He covered her with her baby blanket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just need to run by my lab and get some stuff."

"Why?" he asked.

"I can work and take care of a sick child. I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on," she said, grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"I can think of better things to do while she sleeps," said Jack, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind .

"Oh really," she said, turning in his arms and looping them around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, teasing her lips with his. She pulled him closer and parted her lips, allowing him entrance. He deepened the kiss immediately. She groaned in disappointment when he left her mouth, only to groan in satisfaction as he trailed soft kisses up and down her throat. He lightly bit her pulse point and then licked it gently.

"Why don't we continue this at home?" he whispered in her ear.

"Jack," she groaned. "You…me…bedroom…_now_."

"Yes," was all he could say. He would follow her anywhere…and he did…follow her into the bedroom that is.

She released him and dragged the crib out into the living room. She took Jenny out of her car seat and laid her in the crib, covering her up. "Sweet dreams, baby," she said, kissing her soft cheek gently.

Walking back into the bedroom, she saw that Jack was still standing where she'd left him. They slowly undressed each other and he gently and tenderly made love to her.

"Baby, I love you so much," he said softly, gasping for breath. He placed a kiss on her neck before raising himself up a little to look in her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered again. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Now that they were able to say it freely, he couldn't stop telling her that he loved her.

"I love you too, Jack," she said, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

He laid his head on her chest over her heart. He thought he could hear her heart beating in time with his. He smiled at the thought.

"What're you smiling at?" she asked softly.

"I was just thinking that your heart is beating with mine."

"Well, duh," she said tugging lightly on his hair.

He looked up at her. The emotion she saw in his eyes caused her breath to hitch in her throat. "I'm serious."

"I know," she said, caressing his cheek. "I know. I was thinking the same thing. I always knew that we were meant to be. But, I didn't want to let myself get in so deep."

She saw the wariness in his eyes and felt the tension in his body. "Sam?"

"But, I'm in…deeper than ever. And I can't imagine being anywhere else. I don't _want_ to be anywhere else. My heart belongs to you, Jack O'Neill. It always has," she paused and kissed him softly, "and it always will."

She felt him relax and he kissed her, the wariness leaving his eyes. He laid his head back down and she felt his breath on her chest, soft and shallow.

"As much as I love having you on top of me, we still have to get home," she said.

He could hear the smile in her voice. He reluctantly withdrew from her body and sat up. "Want to shower first?"

"Yeah," she said, allowing him to pull her out of the bed and into the shower.

After they'd showered and re-dressed, they heard Jenny coughing and crying. Running out of their room, they saw Jenny standing in her crib. They saw it was taking all of her strength to stand.

"Mommy," she sobbed just before a series of coughs caused her to lose her balance and she fell back in the crib.

Sam immediately picked her up. "Jack she's burning up again."

He reached over and felt her forehead. "That's it. She's staying in the infirmary until she's better," said Jack.

He wrapped her up in her baby blanket and took her from Sam. They ran out of their quarters and back to the infirmary.

Halfway there, they met Kerry Johnson…and Pete Shanahan.

"Jack," began Kerry.

"Sam," began Pete.

They ignored both of them. Pete and Kerry stepped in their way, blocking their path. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

He lost his temper. "You stay away from me. And," he pointed at Pete, "you stay away from my wife."

"Your wife?" they both gasped.

"Yes, my wife. I'll be sending the paperwork through tomorrow to have you transferred out of here…and you…I haven't decided what to do with you yet. But, I can assure you, it will be unpleasant."

He was going to say more, but Jenny's cries became harsher as her breathing became weaker. She started coughing and they both ran towards the infirmary.

"Jack!" called Kerry. "Please, forgive me!"

Dr. Fratelli looked up as they ran through the infirmary doors. "I thought you'd be at home by now," he said.

"She should've been kept here!" exclaimed Jack. "She's burning up again!"

"That shouldn't be. The medicine should have worked. But, I'm not a pediatrician. So, I can't be sure I gave her the correct dosage," said Dr. Fratelli.

"Not much of a doctor either," said Jack angrily. "We're taking her to County General." He grabbed Sam by the arm and they took off at a run.

Making it to the surface, they climbed into Jack's truck. Jenny's breathing was getting weaker. "Mommy," she cried weakly, gasping for breath.

"Shh baby. Hang on. Please hang on," begged Sam, hugging her closely while Jack paged her pediatrician.

They made the trip to town quickly and ran through the hospital doors. They were met by her pediatrician who immediately took control of the situation.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"She has pneumonia. At least that's what the base doctor told us," said Jack, fighting to control his emotions.

"Stay out here. We'll take care of her."

The doctor took a sobbing Jenny from Sam and laid her on a gurney. She was so weak by this time, she didn't even protest.

Jack pulled Sam into his arms and buried his head in her throat. "She's gonna be ok, Sam. She's gotta be ok," he whispered.

Roughly twenty minutes later, the doctor returned. Jack stood and said, "Well?"

"You got her here just in time. She does have pneumonia. We were able to stabilize her and we're trying to clear her lungs now."

"Thank God," sobbed Sam.

"Can we see her?"

"She's in the ICU right now, but I think I can sneak you in."

They silently followed him into the ICU ward. They both nearly broke when they saw their daughter on the bed.

"She should be fine in a few days, Jack…Sam," said the doctor. "I'll have them move a bed in here for the two of you."

"Thank you," whispered Jack.

The doctor shut the door behind him, leaving Sam and Jack alone with their daughter. They watched as the breathing machine helped her to breathe easier.

"Once again. If I see Maybourne, I'm gonna kill him," said Jack.

"Jack?"

"If he hadn't shot you with that zat then she wouldn't have been born early. If she hadn't been born early, we wouldn't be standing here now."

"I know, but he did what he thought he had too," said Sam. "Besides, I don't want you going to jail."

"Why would I go to jail?"

"For killing Colonel Maybourne maybe?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack softly.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Two orderlies brought in another bed for them. The entire staff knew that neither of them would be leaving the hospital that night…or any other night that their daughter was there.

They took off their shoes and crawled into the bed. Both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. But, they took comfort in knowing that now, Jenny would get better. They stayed awake as long as they could. But, because of the late hour, both finally succumbed to a restless sleep.

Two days later, they were able to take her home. As Jack had promised, Kerry's transfer papers had gone through smoothly…so had those of Dr. Fratelli. Although not a licensed pediatrician, at least Dr. Brightman knew about Jenny's case…about her pre-mature birth and her illnesses since then.

They were told that she would be tired for a while, but her energy would increase daily. Until then, she was to rest. Yeah right. You try keeping a twenty month old child still. Not gonna happen. And it didn't.

It was a constant battle to keep her from tiring herself out. Jack even threatened to handcuff her to her crib if she didn't be still. All she had to do was pout and he relented. Definitely a daddy's girl.

About a week after Jenny was released from the hospital, Jack was staring at the picture on the wall. It was the one of the three of them taken the day after she moved in. He was wearing khakis and black shirt. Sam was wearing a light blue sun dress. As promised, Jenny was in her pink dress that he'd bought her. They had an 8X10 on the mantle, a 5X7 on the nightstand, and both had wallet-sized pictures in their wallets. Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie had one also. Of all the pictures of her, this one was his favorite. Maybe it was because it was their first picture as a family.

Sam was still in the shower when Jenny woke up from her nap. Perfect timing. "Daddy," she cried out, breaking him from his reverie.

He walked into her nursery to see her standing in her crib, begging to be taken out. He picked her up and nuzzled her. "Play?"

He felt her forehead. She didn't have a temperature. "Let's get you changed and then we'll see," he said.

He laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper. He still couldn't believe that here he was, in his fifties, changing his twenty month old daughter's diaper. He smiled at the thought. When he'd changed her and dressed her warmly, he carried her back into the living room.

Sam had finished her shower and was coming out of the bedroom.. "Jack?"

"In here," he said bouncing Jenny on his knee.

"Mommy!" she giggled.

Sam placed a kiss on her lips and then on Jack's before flopping down on the couch beside him. "So, what's up for today?"

"I thought we'd take her to the park," said Jack.

"You think she's well enough?"

"Well, it's been over a week. She hasn't had any fever for the last three days…and she's bored."

"Mommy, pwease," begged Jenny, pouted oh-so-cutely.

Sam looked at Jack and laughed. He had the same expression on his face that Jenny had on hers. "Oh alright," she relented.

"Yay!" exclaimed Jenny clapping her tiny hands together.

They piled into the truck, Jack tucking her into her car seat and handing her sippy-cup to her. They drove through _McDonald's _and picked up some lunch before heading to the park. Jenny wasn't hungry when they got there so Jack decided to put her in one of the swings. Sam had brought their video camera and was taping her husband and daughter playing on the swings, both thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Maybe twenty minutes later, Jack's stomach rumbled. He was ready to eat. Pulling Jenny out of the swing, he made his way over to the picnic blanket and handed her to Sam. He kissed Sam softly and sat down beside her. They ate their lunch as Jenny toddled around smelling all the flowers. Jack leaned against the tree and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Jack?"

They both looked up. "Sara?" His ex-wife stood there looking down at them. Seeing Jack with his arms around another woman hurt her. He knew this, but she had moved on and so had he.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

He looked at Sam and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Sara, this is Sam…my wife." He saw the uncertainty disappear when he said that.

"I remember you from the hospital several years ago."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you again," said Sam.

Jenny came running back with a bunch of flowers she'd picked. "Here mommy," she said, handing the flowers to Sam.

"Thank you baby," said Sam, smelling the flowers before pulling Jenny onto her lap.

Jack leaned over her shoulder and placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead. "And this is Jenny…my daughter."

"She's beautiful Jack. She looks just like…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," he said softly. "She looks like Charlie…and Sam…and me," said Jack proudly. "Mainly like Sam though…thank God," he added with a grin.

"Umm yeah. Well, I saw you over here and thought I'd say hi." She was now thoroughly uncomfortable.

"It was good to see you again Sara," said Jack.

"You too, Jack. It was…umm…nice to see you again Sam."

"You too, Sara," said Sam, handing Jenny her sippy-cup.

Sara took one last look at Jenny and walked away. Jack noticed Sam didn't say anything else. On the way home, he noticed she'd grown unusually quiet.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not," said Jack. "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Jack. I really don't. It's just…when I saw Sara…" she trailed off, her insecurity rising to the surface. She wasn't able to keep the tears in.

He pulled the truck to the side of the road and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Sam. I still care about Sara. There's a past…a history between us that can never be broken. But, she's my past. You're my present and future…you and Jenny."

He held her while she cried. When she'd calmed down, he kissed her gently, but deeply. "I am yours…and you are mine. Never forget that." He wiped her tears away with his hand and then linked his fingers with hers.

When they arrived home, General Hammond was waiting for them. "George," said Jack shaking his hand.

"Jack. Sam. How've you been?"

"Great…and you, sir?" said Sam, getting a sleeping Jenny out of her car seat.

"Good."

Jack opened the door and ushered every one in. He had a gut feeling as to why General Hammond was there.

"I'm gonna lay Jenny down and I'll be right out," said Sam.

"Ok," said Jack leaning down and kissing the sleeping toddler on the forehead. He watched as Sam and Jenny disappeared from sight before turning back to his guest.

"Can I get you something to drink George?"

"A beer would be nice," said General Hammond.

"One beer coming right up," said Jack heading for the kitchen. He had butterflies in his stomach for some reason. Grabbing three _Guinness _from the fridge, he headed back to the den.

George was standing at the fireplace looking at the new pictures. "This is new," he said pointing to the family photo.

"Yeah. It was taken about two months ago…right after Sam told me about her." He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a wallet size. "Here. We've been meaning to mail it, but just keep putting it off hoping you'd come for a visit," he said, handing him the photo and a beer.

"Thanks Jack," he said with a smile.

Sam came back in and motioned for them to sit. Jack cuddled next to her on the couch, draping his arm loosely around Sam's shoulder. He handed her a beer before opening the third for himself.

George took a deep draw from his beer and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack interrupted him. "Let me guess…Kinsey."

"Yes," said George plainly.

Sam and Jack gave each other a 'look'. They held their breaths as George collected his thoughts. "He's not happy about being kept in the dark regarding the two of you. He's much unhappier about being kept in the dark regarding Jenny."

"It wasn't any of his business," said Sam, defending her actions. Jack gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I know that Sam. I do. And I understand. But, even though you're both officially retired…"

"There's the unofficial that you're worried about," said Jack.

"Kinsey has friends in high and low places. Remember what he did when I stepped down the first time?" He looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened. "You don't think…you don't really think he'd try to…" he trailed off.

"I don't know Jack. I really don't know."

Sam was watching this exchange with confusion. Jack had never told her exactly why George had retired that first time. Jack looked at Sam, then stood quickly, and ran into the nursery.

"George?"

"Sam. I don't know if Jack ever told you. But, the reason I retired that first time was because of Kinsey and the NID. They kidnapped my granddaughters." Sam gasped. "They brought them back, but it was a warning."

Now, Sam understood Jack's reaction. Jack came back with a still-sleeping Jenny in his arms. "If he lays one hand on her head, I'll kill him George. I mean it. He's _not_ taking my daughter!"

George nodded. "I'm ordering the two of you to go to Jack's cabin in Minnesota until this is wrapped up."

"George…we're retired. You can't _order _us to do anything anymore…remember?" said Jack as he handed Jenny to her mommy.

George chuckled. "True…but I can ask. I want to keep you guys safe…especially your daughter." He looked at both of them. "Please guys. Go to Minnesota until this blows over."

"How will we know?" asked Sam quietly.

"I've got some calls to make. I'll be in touch in a few days. Promise me…promise me that you will stay on base. Take everything you need for at least a couple of weeks."

Jack looked at Sam. "I'll do whatever _you _decide, Jack," she said.

"We'll be in Minnesota if you need us," said Jack. "We'll have our cell phones on us."

The three of them stood, Sam with Jack's help. "I'll wait here until you get packed. There's a flight waiting for you out of Peterson. By the way, Teal'c is in the car. He's worried they might try something too. He and Daniel are going to follow you to Minnesota."

Sam chuckled and turned to George. "Want to hold your third granddaughter?"

"Really?" he asked.

"We want her to call you 'grandpa George'," said Jack. "If that's alright."

"I'm honored," said the General.

He held his arms out and Sam placed her daughter into his arms. They stood there for a few moments watching him with her. Then reality kicked in. Within minutes, they had her clothes and toys packed. Then they started on their things. He grabbed her nine-mil and handed it to her. She loaded it as he loaded his.

They piled everything into Jack's truck and with one final goodbye to General Hammond, headed for Minnesota. They saw the unmarked van tailing them to the airport. "Jack?" She knew he could hear the fear in her voice.

"I see it. If I see it, so does Daniel and Teal'c."

Sam was getting nervous…not for herself…or for Jack. They could definitely take care of themselves. But, if those goons took Jenny, she didn't know what she would do.

Jack knew what Sam was thinking. Hell, he was thinking the same thing. He glanced in the rearview mirror at his sleeping daughter, her thumb in her mouth. He was ready, willing, and able to kill anyone who tried to hurt his wife or his daughter.

"We'll be safe once we get to Peterson," he said.

"But, what if they've got someone there?"

"You didn't see what George gave me as we were leaving did you?" he asked.

"No. I was too busy trying to get Jenny in the truck without waking her up," she said.

He held out an object. "The Asgard communicator. If they try anything, all I have to do is call up my ol' buddy Thor. He'll help us out."

"Are you sure?"

"George told me that he told Thor what was going on. Thor said he would 'beam' us out in an instant." He turned and stroked her cheek with his fingers. When she turned to him, he smiled. "Besides, I think he really, _really _wants to meet Jenny."

That made her smile. It actually made her feel better…not a whole lot…but, a little better. She kissed his palm and he slid his hand down to hers, linking their fingers. He pulled her hand to him and kissed it lightly.

"C'mere," he said patting the seat beside him.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid over to him. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He kissed her on her forehead. "Everything's gonna be ok, honey. I promise."

Sam allowed herself to relax until the van that had been tailing them and Teal'c sped past them. She bolted upright.

"Jack?"

"They're setting up an ambush," he said angrily. He pulled off the road and motioned for Teal'c and Daniel to do the same.

Teal'c and Daniel ran up to the truck. "What's going on?"

"They're setting up an ambush," said Jack. "Tell George that we're with Thor until this is over."

They got out of the truck and Jack got Jenny out of her car seat. "Umm…we're gonna need some help with all this," he said.

Daniel and Teal'c helped Sam get everything out of the truck. The van was just appearing over the hill when Jack pressed the communicator. Instantly, the five of them were transported to Thor's ship.

"Welcome O'Neill," said Thor.

"Thanks buddy…for everything," said Jack with much relief in his voice.

"You can put your things in here," said Thor, motioning to a room to the side.

Daniel and Teal'c carried everything into their temporary quarters as Sam took Jenny from Jack. Although she liked Thor very much, Sam was uneasy about flying around in space with her young daughter.

She laid Jenny in her port-a-crib and went back out to the guys. She gave Daniel and Teal'c hugs. "Thanks guys…so much."

"No problem Sam. Keep in touch," said Daniel with a laugh.

"We won't be here forever," said Jack. "Only until those guys are caught." He handed the communicator to Daniel. "Contact us with any information you have."

"Will do, Jack. Keep Jenny safe," said Daniel.

"Oh I plan to," said Jack with an edge to his voice.

He shook both of the men's hands and Thor transported them back to Earth. Jack took Sam in his arms and held her close. She'd begun to cry again…this time, tears of fear…not for herself…not for Jack…but for their daughter.

"We're gonna be ok, Sam," he said, kissing her neck gently.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"I know baby. So am I."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What now?"

"I have absolutely no idea," said Jack apprehensively. "Plan A never works…and we didn't have time to come up with a Plan B. But, we will."

"We will?"

He looked down at his wife and kissed her tears away. "I promise."


	4. The Gift

"The Gift"

"Where tree?" asked Jenny, looking around the sterile room.

"It's not here, baby," said Jack.

She looked up at her father in confusion, her bottom lip sticking out. "Mommy?" She looked at Sam for an explanation. "Where tree?"

"Daddy's right, baby. It's not here. It's at home," said Sam, pulling Jenny up onto her lap.

Jenny's blue eyes widened and she pouted. It was only a few days until Christmas and they'd put up a big Christmas tree. Jenny looked at both her parents. She didn't understand why she was there and not at home.

"Wanna go home!" she said.

Thor appeared before them and approached cautiously. He was apprehensive because he thought he might frighten the small child. He didn't have to worry. At twenty months old, Jenny O'Neill was not afraid of anything. She was curious and inquisitive…just like her mother. She was stubborn when she didn't understand something…just like her father. But, Jack was truly thankful she'd gotten her mother's brains.

"Jenny, this is Thor. He's our friend," said Sam.

"Hi," said Jenny, squirming to be put down. "Down," she said. Sam let her go and she toddled over to Thor. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Jenny. I am pleased to meet you," he said. He reached out slowly and touched her blonde curls gently. She surprised everyone by wrapping her small arms around him and hugging him.

Sam grinned and Jack laughed. Jenny turned back to her parents and smiled. She let go of Thor and ran back to Jack.

"Up daddy!"

He picked her up and nuzzled her, causing her to giggle. Her giggles always brought a smile to Jack's face…and Sam's.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I hungwy," she complained.

"Oh shit, Sam. We left in such a hurry, we didn't grab any food," said Jack. He remembered Sam's description of Asgard food. Umm…eww.

"This is not a problem, O'Neill," began Thor.

"No offense Thor…buddy. But, Asgard food doesn't agree with us. Jenny couldn't survive on that," interrupted Jack.

"I was going to say that we could send you back to retrieve your food," said Thor.

Sam giggled at the look on Jack's face. He frowned at her. "Hey now…no giggling."

"Daddy!"

"What?" he asked, returning his attention to his daughter.

"I hungwy," she complained.

"Thor, do your stuff," he said.

Daniel Jackson appeared, apparently right in the middle of a lecture. "And for this reason…" he trailed off when he realized where he was.

"Jack? What's…uh…what's going on?"

"Unca Danny!" exclaimed Jenny, holding her arms out to him.

"Hiya sweetheart," said Daniel taking her from Jack. He kissed her cheek and handed her back to her father.

She snuggled up to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. His face broke into a huge grin. She always did know how to make him smile…just like her mother.

Daniel realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Jack, so he turned to Sam. "Sam, what am I doing here?"

"We need food, Daniel…human food," she stated.

"And Thor doesn't want us down there apparently until everything's clear," added Jack.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Daniel.

Thor handed him something. "Place this on their sustenance storage unit. I will transport it, and you, back here."

"Umm…ok," he said and disappeared.

"Daddy? Where Unca Danny?" asked Jenny, a hint of fear in the voice of a fearless child.

"He'll be back, baby," said Jack, gently stroking her back.

He suddenly realized that Thor had left them alone. He thought for a moment. Where could he keep his wife and daughter safe…and happy? "Sam, what do you say we have Thor transport us to Minnesota…to the cabin?"

She looked apprehensive. "What if they're watching the cabin, Jack?"

He shuffled Jenny around and pulled Sam onto his lap. He sat Jenny on hers and she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I promised you that I would protect you and Jenny…and I will," he said and kissed her softly.

Thor came back with something in his hand. He walked over to the three visitors. "I have a gift for your child," he said to Jack.

Jack looked at Sam and she nodded. She stood and sat down beside him. Jenny crawled on her daddy's lap as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders and squeezed gently.

Thor held out a small silver-looking bracelet. In the center was a small unknown stone. In the center of the stone, was the symbol for earth's point of origin. Sam held out Jenny's arm and let Thor slip the bracelet around her tiny wrist. It immediately shrank to fit and Jenny screamed. It had given her a slight shock as it shrank.

"Thor! What in the hell have you done!" screamed Jack.

Sam took Jenny from Jack and tried to comfort the frightened child. "Off!" screamed Jenny.

Sam tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Mommy off!" Jenny was becoming hysterical.

"Jack, I can't get it off of her!" exclaimed Sam.

"Thor!"

"I assure you, O'Neill. It will not harm her," said Thor, over Jenny's hysterical screams.

"Why can't I take it off?" said Sam, terrified now.

"It is attuned to her genetic makeup and mind. Only she can take it off."

"For cryin' out loud! She's only twenty months old! She's not coordinated enough yet to take it off," yelled Jack angrily.

"She is now protected by the Asgard, O'Neill. The bracelet will allow you, as her parents, to contact us if she is in trouble. It will enlarge as she grows, so that it will never be too small for her."

"But, she's just a baby! She doesn't understand any of this!" said Sam, finally getting Jenny to calm down.

"I overheard you discussing going to your cabin. You can now rest assured she will be protected."

"You could've told us this, Thor," said Jack. "Before you put it on her."

"Mommy?" said Jenny, still shaking uncontrollably.

Sam kissed her forehead and she laid her head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping her small arms around Sam's neck. "Shh baby. It's ok now."

"Wanna go home," begged Jenny before putting her thumb in her mouth. Jack wrapped his arms around them both and kissed Jenny and then Sam.

"What do you think?" he whispered to Sam.

"I'm scared, Jack. But, if Thor can guarantee her safety…" she trailed off.

He nodded his understanding. "Send us to the cabin," he said to Thor.

"As you wish," said Thor.

Immediately they found themselves in Jack's cabin. A few seconds later, Daniel joined them.

"Ok. This is getting annoying," he muttered and then realized Jenny was terrified.

"What happened?" he demanded, worried about his "niece".

"Thor gave Jenny a gift that scared the hell out of her," said Jack angrily.

"What?"

Sam held up the arm wearing the bracelet. "It shrunk to fit her wrist and scared her. Apparently, she's the only one who can take it off."

Jenny shivered. "Daddy?"

Jack moved to Sam's side and stroked Jenny's cheek. "I'm right here, baby." He held his arms out to her and she went right to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hungwy."

Jack grinned and Sam let out a slightly hysterical giggle. "Ok. We'll get you something to eat."

He turned to Daniel and saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'll be damned," he said.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Sam.

"My truck is here."

"What? How?"

They looked at each other and at the same time, both said "Thor."

"Daniel, can you run into town and get some food for at least a few days?" asked Jack.

Daniel sighed. "No problem. Where're the keys?" he asked, resigned to being messenger and gopher for the next few weeks.

Jack tossed him the keys and pulled out his wallet, handing Daniel $200. "That should get enough food for the three of us for at least two weeks."

"Thanks Daniel," said Sam. She walked him to the door and took a quick look outside. Seeing nothing, she turned and watched Jack put Jenny down on the floor. She immediately took off towards the open door and her Uncle Danny.

Sam caught her in mid-flight. She tossed her in the air, the little girl giggling the whole time. "Mommy!"

Sam sat down on the floor and began to tickle her mercilessly. Jenny's giggles brought tears to Jack's eyes, but it soothed his aching heart. Just a few minutes before, she was a terrified baby. Now, she was back in her element…back on earth.

Christmas was in a few days and he'd promised Sam and Jenny the best Christmas ever. Kinsey and the Trust blew that out of the water. But, then again…maybe not.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She was blowing raspberries on her daughter's stomach, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

He sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and extracted his daughter from her mother's grasp. He nuzzled her cheek, his five o'clock shadow tickling her. "Daddy!"

He held his hand out to Sam and pulled her close to them. She settled into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"That's my job remember?" she said with a grin.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. "I'm trying to be serious here," he complained.

"Sorry, honey. Please continue," she said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"I hungwy," she pouted.

"Uncle Daniel will be back in a little bit with some food," he said as she laid her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Just be patient." He kissed the side of her head.

"I was thinking about Christmas."

"It's pretty much ruined now, since Kinsey showed his ass," said Sam.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about asking our ol' buddy Thor to transport everything here…tree and all. But, I'm gonna wait until Daniel gets back."

She sat up and stared at him. "Well? Get to it, O'Neill!" she said with a grin.

He put his hand on her arm. "Easy honey. I'm not going anywhere until Daniel gets back."

"Why wait, Jack?"

"Because I'm not leaving the two of you alone for a second until Kinsey and his goons are caught and behind bars."

"Jack…"

He turned to her and took her hand in his. "Sam, I promised you that I would protect you and Jenny…and I'm going to."

She realized he still had his nine-mil with him. He continued. "I will do anything…_anything_…I can to keep you and our daughter safe."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I know Jack…and that's why I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. Jenny whimpered a little. They were squishing her. He felt Sam smile against his lips and he returned it and backed off.

"You ok?" he asked Jenny.

"Hungwy!" she growled.

Sam and Jack laughed. "Like daughter like father," said Sam.

"Hey now. I'm not _that_ bad," he said.

"Yes…you are," she said.

"Maybe a little."

"Nope. A lot."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," he said with a smile. "Why is that?"

"Because you're you."

He kissed her again and stood with Jenny still in his arms. He tossed her in the air, her giggles making him smile. He tossed her again and then hugged her fiercely.

"More daddy! More!"

He tossed her again, just as someone knocked on the door. He handed her to Sam and drew his nine-mil. Jenny quit giggling when she felt the tension of her parents. He motioned for Sam to get behind him. When she had, he looked out the window and saw Daniel standing there with two bags.

"It's Daniel," said Jack, putting up his gun.

He opened the door and let Daniel in. "It's about time!" said Daniel. "There're six more bags in the truck."

Sam laughed as Jack took the bags from him and sat them in the kitchen. He followed Daniel out and the two of them brought the rest of the bags in.

"You weren't followed were you?" asked Jack.

"No."

The look on Daniel's face spoke volumes. "Sam, why don't you take Jenny to her nursery and let her play. I'll get lunch started."

She looked at him. He knew the look. It was the "you'd better fill me in or else" look he'd gotten from her several times. He nodded and said, "It's ok baby. I'll tell you later."

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go play with your _Carebears_."

"Hungwy!" she said.

"I know. Daddy's gettin' it ready."

"Ok."

She kissed Jack and he kissed Jenny. "Go with mommy. I'll make you some…uh…what did you get?" he asked Daniel.

"Macaroni and Cheese…spaghettios…steaks…bologna…bread…things like that," said Daniel.

"Cool. You want some spaghettios baby?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ok," he said, giving her another kiss.

When Sam and Jenny were out of the room, he turned to Daniel. "Spill it."

"There're some people in town asking questions about you and Sam. They were asking people at the store I went to, where your cabin is."

"They didn't say anything did they? Did they see you?" asked Jack anxiously.

"No…and no. In fact, nobody answered their questions or said anything to them. The only reason they spoke to me was because I was with you and Sam the last time you were here."

"Good." He turned to the stove and put the spaghettios to cook. "Do me a favor Daniel?"

"What?"

"Beam to Thor and transport our Christmas stuff here?"

"Jack…"

He turned back to Daniel. "Please Daniel. This is my first Christmas with my daughter. I'm not going to let Kinsey ruin it. Please. Do this for me and Sam and Jenny."

He saw the look on Daniel's face when he mentioned Jenny. They would all do anything for Jack and Sam's daughter. They loved her like…well…like family.

"Oh alright," he said.

"Thanks Danny. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one Jack."

"True, but this time I'll pay you back."

"Riiight," said Daniel, activating the communicator and disappearing in a beam of light.

He went into Jenny's room and saw Jenny and Sam playing with her _Carebears_. "Well?" she asked looking up at him.

"Daniel said there were some people asking questions in town, but no one would tell them anything."

"Did they see him?"

"No, honey," he said and sat down on the floor with them. "We're gonna be ok." He handed Sam the small bowl of spaghettios and a spoon.

Sam began to feed Jenny while her and Jack talked. Jenny ate half her bowl and drank her apple juice. They could hear Daniel in the living room, setting everything up.

"Full," said Jenny. Sam wiped her mouth and cleaned her face.

"Jack," said Daniel from the living room. "It's ready."

He stood and picked Jenny up, kissing her cheek. "Where go?" she asked him.

"Got a surprise for you my little one," he said, holding his hand out to Sam.

Sam took his hand and he pulled her up. Together, they walked into the living room. Jenny squealed with delight when she saw the Christmas tree lit up.

"Tree!"

Jack had gone all out this year. He'd shopped around until he found the perfect Douglas fir. He and Sam decorated it one night while Jenny slept. They saved the star for her. The next morning, he lifted her up and she put it on the top of the tree. They'd had a photographer come to the house to take another family photo that would be included in all their Christmas cards. So far, everyone loved the picture.

Jack sat Jenny on the floor and she ran up to the tree and stared at it, eyes wide with excitement.

"Thanks Danny," said Jack.

Jenny turned and looked at Jack. He saw the mischievous gleam in her blue eyes a mere second before she tried to climb the tree! Daniel grabbed the tree to keep it from falling over as Jack grabbed Jenny. The mischievous gleam was replaced by a look of fear.

"No Jenny!" said Jack anxiously. "NO!"

Jack had never told her 'no' before. He watched as his innocent daughter processed the demand.

"Daddy?" Her bottom lip began to quiver and then she began to cry.

He held her tightly. "Shh baby. I'm sorry I yelled. You scared me." He sat on the couch and rocked her as she sobbed with a broken heart. He'd never yelled at her before. "Shh," he said softly.

When she stopped crying, Jack wiped her tears away. "You scared me honey."

Her blue eyes widened. "Daddy scared?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes baby. Daddy was scared," he said softly stroking her hair.

"Why?" she sniffled.

Sam sat down beside them. "You could've been hurt, honey," she said touching her daughter's face.

"Mommy scared?" she asked, her tiny voice full of incredulity.

"Yes. I was scared too," said Sam, pushing Jenny's hair back and kissing her forehead.

She pouted and said, "I sorry." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on Jack's chest. "I sorry daddy."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's ok, baby. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok daddy," she said with a yawn.

"You sleepy, baby?" asked Sam.

"No," said Jenny with another yawn.

Sam laughed. "C'mere baby," she said, holding her arms out for Jenny.

Jack gave her a kiss and handed her to Sam. Jenny laid her head over Sam's heart. Her mother's heartbeat would put her to sleep. Sam began to rock slowly.

"Mommy?" she said sleepily.

"Shh. Go to sleep," whispered Sam, stroking her back lovingly.

"Cold," said Jenny shivering.

"I'll start a fire," said Jack standing up and walking to the fireplace.

"Daniel, can you get her blanket out of her room please?" asked Sam.

"Ok," he said.

Sam continued to rock Jenny. When Daniel returned, Jenny was already asleep. Jack had gotten a fire going and it was getting warmer in the room. He handed the blanket to Sam as Jack sat down and slid his arm around his wife.

"Thanks," said Sam, wrapping the blanket around Jenny.

"No problem. You guys need anything else?"

Jack looked around. "Where're the presents?"

"In the truck," said Daniel. "I figured you wanted to do the whole Santa Claus thing."

"Thanks Space Monkey," said Jack.

"We still want you, Cassie, and Teal'c to come for Christmas day," said Sam.

"Sure. I'll get everybody together and have Thor beam us here." He was reluctant to leave his friends. "Are you sure you guys are gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. If anything happens, we immediately beam up to Thor," said Jack.

"Be safe you guys," he said.

"We will," said Jack.

"You too," said Sam.

With that, Daniel activated the communicator and disappeared, leaving the O'Neill family alone.

"Do you think it'll be warm enough for her Jack?" It was starting to snow outside.

"Yeah, I think so." He took in the sight of his wife and daughter and smiled.

"I'm going to put her to bed and then I've got something to show you," said Sam with a twinkle in her eye.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go get the presents out of the truck," he said, helping Sam to stand. He kissed Jenny on the cheek and stroked her blonde curls gently. "Sweet dreams, baby." He let Sam take her and lay her in her crib.

He took the opportunity while he was outside to do some recon. His cabin was hidden among the trees and there was one way in and one way out. He knew they would spot anyone coming in almost immediately.

Seeing nothing unusual, he headed back inside, arms full of presents. A few more trips and all the presents were in the storage room. It was still two days until Christmas. Like Daniel said, Jack wanted to play the "Santa Claus" card with Jenny.

After making sure everything was in place, he went back to the living room. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace wearing nothing but a red, low-cut teddy.

He knew that she knew he was behind her. She held up her hand and handed him a glass of wine. He sat down beside her and sipped at the wine.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked seductively. He raised his hand and trailed his fingers along the strap of the skimpy garment down her back. She shivered and he grinned.

He sat the wineglass down and took hers, placing it next to his on the coffee table. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" he repeated.

"Yes," she said shyly. "What do you think?"

He didn't say anything, just moved to sit behind her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and slid the straps down.

"Jack?" she asked huskily.

"Shh," he whispered, placing a light kiss at the base of her neck. He made love to her like he'd always wanted…slow, passionate love.

Sam stretched out over him and laid her head over his heart.

"I love you Sam. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Jenny."

She looked up at him and saw unshed tears in his eyes. She stroked his cheek softly and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Jack. I just don't want you getting hurt because of me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He reached one hand and covered them both with the blanket they were laying on. The warmth of the fire, and the body on top of him (underneath her) soon had them both falling asleep.

"I'll keep you safe…I promise," he whispered before giving in to sleep.

Hours later, they awoke to a cold cabin. The fire had died down. Jack restarted the fire and he and Sam made their way to the bedroom. They dressed warmly and crawled into bed. Something was nagging at Sam. Little did she know that something was nagging at Jack too.

"Sam?" he began as Sam said, "Jack?"

They both laughed. "You first, honey," he said.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenny."

He gave her a strange look. "I was going to do the same thing. Something just doesn't feel right."

At that moment, Jenny screamed, "Daddy!"

They were both out of the bed, grabbing their guns, and running into her room in a matter of seconds. Her bracelet was glowing.

"Oh shit!" said Jack, grabbing Jenny out of her crib. He held her close, her sobs racking her small body.

He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her close to them as armed men burst through the door, followed by Kinsey, Pete Shanahan, and Kerry Johnson.

"Give us the child O'Neill and you and your wife will be spared."

"You lay one hand on my daughter…any of you…and there will be nowhere you can hide that I won't find you," said Jack angrily.

"You won't be able to do anything if you're dead, O'Neill. Just give us the child."

"Don't touch her!" screamed Sam.

Jack felt Sam grab his arm just as an Asgard beam transported them out.

"Thor! Perfect timing!" said Jack.

"We received the transmission from the bracelet and acted immediately."

"Can you transport them to a planet without a stargate?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Thor.

"All of them?" asked Sam.

"Yes."

Jack looked at Sam as she looked at him. They both looked at the toddler still crying in Jack's arms.

"Do it," they both said.

In moments, they were transported to Thor's ship. Their guns were mysteriously gone.

"What in God's name have you done O'Neill?" asked Kinsey.

"I just found a way to protect my family," said Jack.

"You people are going to be spending a long, long time together. I hope you enjoy each other's company," said Sam.

"General O'Neill has requested that I send you to a planet without a stargate. I have agreed to this."

"You bastard!" yelled Pete, lunging at Jack.

Sam quickly took Jenny from Jack as Pete attacked. Jack dodged and brought the butt of his nine-mil on the back of Pete's head, rendering him unconscious. He aimed at Kinsey.

"This seems familiar," he said. "You will do what I say or I promise you…Thor will do what I've asked."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kinsey.

"You will leave my family alone."

"Done."

"I'm not finished. You will never darken my door, nor the SGC again…any of you," he said, looking at Kerry.

"Jack, please," she began.

"Ah! Don't even talk to me you bitch. You put your ass in with _them_ against my family. That is unforgivable."

Pete was beginning to come around. "What happened?" he asked dully.

"If I catch even a whiff of any of you around my family, I will contact Thor and that will be the end of you…permanently," continued Jack.

"You can't threaten me," said Pete. "I'm not afraid of you."

Jack walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the bulkhead. "I'm not making threats. I'm making promises. You come anywhere near my wife or my daughter and I'll kill _you_ myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Don't threaten me O'Neill. I'm a cop remember? I can do things that could make your life a living hell."

Jack looked at Sam. She nodded. She knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. It was time for Pete to disappear completely. "Thor?"

"Yes, O'Neill?"

"I want this one sent to a Goa'uld occupied planet. I want them to know that he's Tauri." He thought for a moment. "Preferably Ba'al."

"As you wish," replied Thor. Immediately, Pete disappeared.

"Now, whomever wishes to follow the detective, then step forward. Otherwise, have a nice day."

He nodded to Thor. "Send us home, Thor."

Thor agreed and Jack and Sam found themselves at home in Colorado Springs. Surprisingly, the tree and all the gifts had beaten them there.

Jenny was still trembling. Jack looked at Sam. "She sleeps with us tonight."

She nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"I'm gonna call Daniel and let him know we're home and that everything should be fine now."

"Ok," she said quietly and sat down heavily on the couch, her legs unable to support her any longer.

He picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's number. A very sleepy Daniel answered the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Daniel, it's Jack."

He was suddenly very awake. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"We're ok, Daniel. We had a little visit from Kinsey and the Trust. But, they're not going to bother us again."

"How can you be sure, Jack?"

"Well, I made a little request of Thor. He already carried out part of it."

"And that would be?"

"Shanahan is now on one of Ba'al's planets."

"What!" exclaimed Daniel.

"He threatened the lives of my wife and daughter, Daniel. I'm not taking that lightly."

"What about Kinsey?"

"He's still on earth…somewhere. But, I told him, Kerry Johnson, and the other goons that were with him that, if I ever caught them around us again, I would have Thor send him to the same planet."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"God Jack!"

"I told you before Daniel. I will do anything…_anything_…to keep my family safe…and I have."

"Yes, you have."

"I just thought I'd call you and let you know that Christmas will be here at the house rather than at the cabin."

"Ok. Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

Jack looked at the clock and realized it was way past midnight. "Yes Daniel. Go back to sleep. We'll see you guys on Christmas eve."

"Sure thing."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to Sam, surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

He crossed the floor immediately and sat down beside her. "Sam? Baby, what's wrong?" He put his arms around her as she cried silently.

"It just hit me, Jack."

"What baby?" he asked stroking her hair.

"They could've done it. If it wasn't for Thor, they could've taken Jenny and we couldn't do anything about it."

"I would've hunted them down Sam…one by one…until I found our daughter. I probably would've killed each and every one of them."

"I know. I would've done the same thing too. But, they would've taken her."

"I know baby. But, thanks to Thor's gift, she's protected…always."

"I know, but…" he silenced her with a finger against her lips.

"Sam, she's protected. That's all we need to think about. We can now get on with our lives…you, me, and Jenny."

"I'm still scared Jack. I've never been so scared."

"I realize that. But, like I said before. I'm going to protect you…no matter what," he said softly.

He held her a little longer until she was all cried out. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said with a yawn.

"Good," he said kissing her softly. "Let's go to bed. It's Christmas eve tomorrow and we've got presents to put out under the tree tomorrow night."

She let him pull her to her feet and followed him to their bedroom. He took Jenny from her and she crawled into bed. He crawled underneath the covers before putting Jenny between them. A line from the song by Billy Dean, "Let Them Be Little" started running through his head. "Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle; oh just let them be little".

He smiled as he turned over to face Sam. "What're you smiling at?"

"You remember that song we heard about a month ago?"

"We've heard a lot of songs in the last month, Jack. Be specific."

"I think it was called, 'let them be little'. I think it was by Billy Dean."

Sam smiled in remembrance. "Yeah. I love that song."

"Well, the line 'Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle; oh just let them be little' just popped into my head, as soon as I laid her between us."

Sam smiled at the sappiness in Jack's voice. "Let's get some sleep, Jack. She's going to wide awake in about five hours."

He leaned over and kissed his wife goodnight. "Night Sam."

"Goodnight Jack,"

They both leaned in and kissed Jenny's cheeks. "Goodnight sweetheart," said Jack.

"Goodnight baby," said Sam.

Jenny, although asleep, yawned deeply. They both grinned at each other and gradually fell asleep. They were finally home. They were finally safe. And if it took the rest of Jack's life, he was going to make sure they stayed that way.


	5. Merry Christmas

"Merry Christmas"

Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c showed up at the O'Neill's on Christmas Eve as promised. Jenny was in heaven. She had her family with her again. Jack and Sam were still worried about Kinsey and Kerry, but they were together…as a family. Even at twenty months old, Jenny knew that was all that mattered.

The tree was up, the presents still hidden from the inquisitive toddler. Jack was sitting on the couch, slowly rocking her to sleep. He didn't realize that he was being watched by the other four adults in the room. None of them could believe the change in Jack that had occurred over the past few months. He was finally trying to forgive himself for Charlie's death and was thoroughly enjoying being a father again. He smiled and laughed much more than he used to. Most importantly, he was free to show his love and affection for his wife and daughter.

He sat on the couch with Jenny in his arms, her tiny body resting over his heart with her small arm wrapped around Charlie. Sam caught Daniel's eye and grinned. They'd all seen it. Jack O'Neill had become a teddy bear. They watched as Jenny whimpered and then shivered slightly and Jack tucked her baby blanket tighter around her. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered, "Shh, baby. Daddy's here."

He looked up at four grinning faces. "What're you looking at?" he whispered.

Sam leaned over to kiss his temple. "You," she whispered back, careful not to disturb her sleeping daughter.

"What about me?"

"I don't remember ever seeing you this relaxed, Jack," said Daniel. "Or this happy."

Jack grinned. "What's not to be happy about?" he asked confused. "I've got everything I've ever wanted right here."

Teal'c gave him the raised eyebrow. "Indeed."

"I'm serious guys," said Jack. "I've got my wife, my daughter, and the rest of my family right here. I don't need anything else." He chuckled softly at the looks of surprise on their faces.

"Sam, what have you done to Jack?" asked Cassie.

"Nothing," she said laughing.

"Wrong, Mrs. O'Neill," said Jack quietly.

She turned to him in surprise. "Huh?"

"You changed me, Sam. You let me love you and gave me your love in return. You've given me the greatest gift of all." He glanced down at the head of his sleeping daughter. "You gave me a chance to be a father again. You gave me Jenny."

Those words brought tears to the eyes of all who were there…even Teal'c. Sam leaned over and kissed Jack gently.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill," he whispered.

"I love you too, Samantha O'Neill," he whispered back, then yawned.

Everyone laughed at the expression on Sam's face when Jack yawned. "What? It's not everyday I kiss a man and he yawns!" She laughed with them.

"I'm gonna go lay Jenny down, then we've got some presents to put under the tree," said Jack.

"Why don't you guys go on to bed, Jack? We'll get everything ready," said Daniel.

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. You guys look worn out. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it tomorrow," said Cassie.

"Sounds good to me," said Sam with a grin on her face.

"Guys?" said Daniel.

"What?" asked Jack as he slowly stood.

"Just try and keep it down, ok?" said Daniel with a laugh. "After all, you've got company tonight."

Jack and Sam both had the good graces to blush uncontrollably. Cassie and Daniel laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Go to bed guys," said Cassie.

"Goodnight guys," said Jack and Sam together.

Sam followed Jack into the nursery and watched as he laid the baby in her crib. She was still very tiny for her age, but Jack had bought her a toddler bed for Christmas. Sam just hoped she was ready for it.

Jack leaned down and kissed his daughter gently. "Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered.

He waited until Sam kissed her before taking his wife by the hand and leading her from the room. The house was warm so he knew they wouldn't be sleeping in clothes that night. He grinned sexily at the thought…naked Sam…naked him. Woohoo!

As soon as the door was closed, he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "I've wanted to do that since they got here," he gasped when they broke apart.

"I think they would've understood, Jack," said Sam, running her fingers through his silver hair.

"Yeah, but I don't even want to think about dealing with their reactions," he said pulling her towards the bed. "I have other things on my mind right now."

"And what would those be O'Neill?" she asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders.

He couldn't give her an answer as her tongue was doing the most interesting things on his throat and chest. His breath caught in his throat as she lightly bit his nipple, moving down his now-bare stomach. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to meet his mouth. He broke from her only to pull the sweater over her head and relieve her of her bra. He made love…mad, passionate love…to her for hours, before the need for sleep overwhelmed them.

She reached down and pulled the covers over them both. Laying her head over his heart, she allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

"Goodnight Sam. I love you," said Jack with a yawn as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you too," replied Sam, not bothering to open her eyes.

They both awoke some time during the night and put on clothes. It definitely wouldn't be funny if someone caught them naked in the morning…mainly their daughter. They both went into Jenny's nursery to check on her. She was on her side with her arm around Charlie, thumb in her mouth. Tears once again touched Jack's eyes. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a wife like Sam and a beautiful daughter like Jenny.

They took turns leaning over and kissing the child softly. "Sleep well my little angel," whispered Sam. Jack pulled the covers up tighter around Jenny to keep her warm and stroked her blonde hair gently. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Shh sweetheart. Go back to sleep," he whispered, continuing to stroke her hair until she was completely asleep.

Jack took Sam by the hand and led them back into their room and pulled her back under the covers where it was warm. He kissed her gently and pulled her back into his embrace.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered against her neck.

"I love you too, my wonderful husband," she whispered back before allowing sleep to claim her once again.

The next morning, they were awakened by the cries of their daughter. Dressing quickly, they ran into her room, afraid that Kinsey and his goons had tried again.

They found her standing _beside_ her crib, trying to pull Charlie and her sippy-cup through the slats. They were both shocked. She'd never gotten out of her crib before.

Jack picked her up and held her close. "Want Charlie," she sobbed, reaching for the bear.

Sam picked up her bear and handed it to her. She started stroking Jenny's hair as Jack stroked her back.

She shoved her thumb in her mouth and hiccupped. "Hey," whispered Jack.

"Huh?" said Jenny, still upset she couldn't get to her bear. She didn't understand why he wouldn't fit through the slats of her crib.

"How did you get out of your crib?" he asked.

She removed her thumb and said, "I climbed." She stuck her thumb back in her mouth. Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Jack gave Sam a wide grin. She was thankful he'd bought her the toddler bed. At least they wouldn't have to worry about her falling so far if she fell out of the bed.

Sam changed her diaper as Jack went to refill her cup with milk. He brought it back and handed it to her. "Everything's ready," he whispered to Sam.

He picked Jenny up and said, "Ready to see what Santa brought you baby?"

"Ok," she hiccupped.

Sam grabbed the video camera and followed Jack and Jenny out of the room. She squealed with excitement when she saw all the presents under the tree. Jack sat her down and she immediately ran to the tree. Apparently, though, she remembered what'd happened at the cabin and stopped short.

She turned around and looked at Jack as he sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. He saw the apprehension in his young daughter's eyes and immediately felt the pain of regret. He remembered yelling at her and causing her to cry. He _never_ wanted to go through that again. Rephrase that…he never wanted to put _her _through that again.

"C'mere, baby," he said, holding his arms out for his daughter. She immediately jumped into them and he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, you wanna start handing out the gifts?" asked Sam, positioning herself where she could videotape everything.

"Yeah," said Cassie.

She reached under the tree and pulled out a box labeled "To Jenny, From Santa."

She handed the box to Jack. Jenny just looked at it. "Open it baby," he whispered in her ear.

She tore into the wrapping and he helped her open the box. According to the package, it was a _Leapstart Learning Table_.

Jenny clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Jack put it to the side and motioned for another one. And so it went until all of Jenny's presents were opened. That little girl made out like a bandit…a pink scalloped toddler bed (with matching nightstand), a Disney princess rider, dolls, clothes, other toys…etc. Then they passed out the rest of them. Jack and Sam bought Daniel a new archaeology book; Cassie two tickets to Paris; and Teal'c several new hats.

Jack handed Sam her gift…a small, long box. She opened it and gasped at the gift inside…a diamond necklace, matching earrings, and bracelet. When he handed her another box, she gave him an inquisitive look. Opening that box, she found a golden heart-shaped locket with Jenny's birthstone in the middle. Opening the locket, she found a picture of Jenny on one side and a picture of Jack on the other.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered, giving him a kiss.

She reached under the tree and handed a small box to Jenny. "Jenny, give this to daddy."

"Mewwy Chistmas, daddy," said Jenny, handing him the box.

"For me?" asked Jack, feigning surprise.

"Open it," she demanded.

Her demanding twenty month old voice caused everyone to laugh hysterically. They quickly shut up when she muttered, "For cryin' out loud, open it daddy!"

They stared at Jack and then burst into another round of laughter at the expression on his and Sam's faces.

"She's definitely her father's daughter," gasped out Daniel through the tears of laughter rolling down his face.

He looked at Jenny and laughed at the look of confusion on her face. He finally decided to put his young daughter out of her misery.

When he unwrapped the gift, he gasped at the object inside…an authentic _Rolex _watch. "It's beautiful Sam! I love it," he said, kissing her.

"Daddy like?" asked Jenny.

He hugged her hard. "Daddy like very much. Thank you, baby."

Jack quickly opened his other gifts…a fishing rod and reel from Daniel, a new telescope camera from Teal'c, and _The Simpson's_ on DVD from Cassie. He waited for Sam to finish opening her other gifts…a new astrophysics book from Daniel, a reserve motorcycle part from Teal'c, and _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy _from Cassie.

Jenny was getting restless. "Play now, pwease?"

Sam reached over and plucked her out of her father's arms. "Let's get you dressed first…then you can play, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

"I'm gonna get some breakfast started," said Jack.

"Ok," said Sam, carrying Jenny back into her room.

She put her in a yellow _Carebears_ pants and shirt. "Ready for breakfast, sweetheart?"

"Wanna play," she pouted.

"You will," said Sam, picking her up from the changing table. "After you eat. I promise."

Jenny sighed in resignation, causing Sam to grin. "Ok," she said.

She carried her into the dining room as Jack was getting the pancakes out of the skillet. She placed her in her highchair as Jack put the first pancake in front of her.

"Be careful, baby. It's hot," he said as Sam started cutting it up for her. He poured a little bit of syrup on her plate.

"Cassie, can you put some more milk in her cup, please?" Sam asked.

"Sure." She filled the cup with milk and, placing the lid back on, handed it to the toddler who was smearing maple syrup all over her plate.

"She's gonna need a bath after this," said Jack laughing as he placed the rest of the pancakes on the table.

Everyone took their normal spots…Jack and Sam on each side of Jenny; Daniel next to Sam; Teal'c next to Jack; and Cassie between Daniel and Teal'c.

"You can give it to her, honey. After all," said Sam with a twinkle in her eye, "it was your bright idea to serve pancakes and syrup."

"You can't have Christmas breakfast without pancakes," said Jack defiantly. "It's…it's un-American!"

They ate and talked about what they were going to do that day. Jacob was coming in from off-world for Christmas dinner. Mark and his family promised they would also be there. It would be the first time Mark had seen Jenny. It was going to be an interesting day.

"Full," said Jenny after eating half her pancake. She had syrup and eggs all over her.

Jack shook his head. "Isn't this where I came in?"

Sam gave him a look of astonishment, then remembered the first time he'd given Jenny a bath: the night he proposed. She smiled and laughed with him.

"Yep," she said, softly.

He took her into the bathroom and stripped her. "Want a bubble bath?"

"Yes, pwease." He shook his head in astonishment. For twenty months old, Jenny had the manners that most teenagers didn't.

He made sure the water was just right before putting her in. He let her play for a while after washing her down.

"Sam?" he called out to his wife.

She walked in, holding a diaper and a change of clothes for Jenny. "What's wrong?"

He turned and grinned. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to put her in that red dress we bought last week."

"Nah. I'm gonna save that for tonight. Even though it's not gonna be formal, I want to dress her up for dad and Mark."

"They're gonna be shocked you know," he said.

She gave him a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Because they're gonna see the most beautiful, most perfect little girl in the world, wearing a beautiful red dress."

She laughed at the expression on his face and his words. He was right though. They both believed that Jenny was the most beautiful little angel ever born into this world.

Jack got her out of the bath and handed her to Sam who was holding a towel open for her. She dried her off and Jack put her diaper on her. He allowed Sam to dress her in yet another _Carebears _outfit…this time, a pink one.

"Ya know what?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as she lifted their daughter up. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I'm thankful she likes _Carebears _and _not _a certain purple dinosaur."

Sam immediately knew he was talking about _Barney_. She didn't really have anything against him, but he was just freaky. Besides, it was one of the few things that Jenny was scared of.

"She doesn't like him. She screams every time he's on TV. That's why there's nothing with him in it or on it here."

"Mommy, play?" she begged.

Both Sam and Jack laughed. "Ok, baby. We can play now."

He took the giggling toddler from her mother and took her back into the living room. There they sat for the next few hours playing with Jenny's toys.

At lunch time, Sam made some chicken soup and sandwiches for everyone. Then, they all played some more. Jack was playing with Jenny's learning center when he noticed she was missing.

He stood quickly. "Sam, where's Jenny?" he asked, anxiety evident in his voice.

They looked around the living room, but didn't find her in any of the boxes or under the blankets. Finally, Jack peeked behind the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Found her," he said quietly. "Sam, come look."

Walking quickly around the couch, Sam smiled when she saw her daughter. Jenny was curled up on her side, thumb in her mouth, arm around Charlie…sound asleep.

"Guess all the excitement wore her out," whispered Sam, bending down to pick her up.

"Mommy?" said Jenny sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep," whispered Sam, stroking her back gently.

Jack followed as Sam took her to her room and laid her in her new bed. He helped her change Jenny back into her pajamas. Jack being…well Jack…had bought flannel sheets - albeit _Carebears_ sheets - to go on her new bed. Sam picked out a new pink _Carebears _comforter.

Jack waited patiently while Sam pulled the comforter over their daughter. He placed Charlie in the bed with her and kissed her forehead gently.

He stood back and let Sam do the same. He took her hand and led her back to the living room. They played cards until about 4:30 that afternoon.

Jenny woke up and toddled into the living room. "Mommy?"

Sam turned and saw Jenny standing there with Charlie dangling from her sleepy grasp. "C'mere baby," said Sam, holding her arms out.

Jenny shuffled over to her parents and Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek. Jack did the same as Jenny cuddled up to Sam, still sleepy. Cassie left to get her some milk. When she returned, she handed Jenny her sippy-cup and kissed her forehead.

"Tanks Cassie," said Jenny.

"You're welcome, Jenny," said Cassie.

Jenny laid her head on Sam's shoulder and drank her milk quietly.

"Guess what?" whispered Sam into Jenny's ear.

"Huh?" said Jenny, finally beginning to wake up. She leaned back and looked at Sam.

"Guess who's coming tonight?" she said.

"Who?"

"Grandpa and Uncle Mark," said Sam.

Jenny's eyes lit up. She loved her Grandpa Jacob. Then the excitement died, replaced by wariness. "Unca Mark?"

Sam tightened her grip on Jenny. "Yes, baby. Uncle Mark wants to meet you." She'd told him about her brother, but he'd never even sent a birthday card, nor congratulations when she was born. When he called, he never asked about Jenny…or about Jack. That really pissed Sam off. He'd always asked about Pete, her ex-boyfriend. But, he never asked about her husband or daughter. They were going to talk when he got there.

"Ok," said the toddler hesitantly.

Jack reached over and kissed her cheek. "It's ok, baby," he said. Sam had told him about the way that Mark acted. It didn't bother him that Mark didn't ask about him. It bothered him greatly that Sam's brother never once asked about Jenny.

Daniel and Teal'c caught on to the intensity of the light conversation between the parents and their daughter. "Sam? Is everything ok?"

"It will be, Daniel," she said softly as Jack slid his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at the time. "Crap. It's almost 5:00! They'll be here at 5:30! We've got to get her ready," she said, trying to stand with Jenny in her arms.

Jack stood and helped her stand. Jack took Jenny from her. "I'll get her dressed while you get dressed. Then I'll change," he said.

"Ok," she said.

He took Jenny in her room and, after changing her diaper, put her in the red dress and red shoes. "You look like a princess, baby," he said kissing her small cheek.

He took her back out to the living room and handed her to Daniel. "Don't let her get dirty," he said.

"Jack. She's not even two. How dirty can she get?"

Jack gave Daniel a look. "You have no idea. Just don't let her get down," he said, a hint of an order in his voice.

"Ok, ok."

He went to their room and he and Sam quickly showered and dressed. Sam was actually wearing a red dress that kind of matched Jenny's. Same color, but it didn't have all the ruffles that the baby's dress did.

Jack chose a red shirt with black slacks. Damn, but that man looked good and he knew it. The O'Neill family looked good…at least that's what Daniel said. Teal'c and Cassie agreed. Daniel took some pictures of the three of them standing in front of the fireplace and some in front of the tree. Then they each took turns getting their picture taken with the littlest O'Neill.

By the time Daniel got his turn with her, she was getting antsy. He handed her back to Sam as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Daniel.

Sam sat down on the couch and Jack slid his arm around her.

"Hungwy mommy," said Jenny.

"I know baby," said Sam. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Where's my angel girl?" said a familiar voice from the entryway.

Jacob Carter walked into the living room, followed by Mark, his wife, and kids.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Jenny, squirming to be let down. "Down!"

Sam sat her on the floor and she immediately took off running to Jacob's outstretched arms. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. He shifted her to hug Sam and Cassie.

"My three favorite girls," he said with a smile.

He held his hand out to Jack. "You been taking care of my girls, Jack?"

"Yes, sir," said Jack, grasping the older man's hand. They hadn't told him anything about Kinsey, Pete, or Kerry.

"Good," he said, handing Jenny to Sam and grabbing Jack in a bear hug.

They were all as surprised at Jack looked. But, he returned the hug, clapping Jacob on the back once.

"Sam," said Mark, still standing in the entryway.

"Mark," said Sam…no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Mommy?" said Jenny hesitantly. She'd picked up on the tension between Sam and her brother.

"It's ok, baby," said Sam, kissing the top of her daughter's head. She looked at Jack. He immediately stepped beside her and took her free hand in his.

"Mark, this is my husband, Jack and our daughter, Jenny," she said.

Mark reluctantly held his hand out to Jack. Jack knew the feeling. He reached out and shook Mark's hand briefly before releasing it. Mark reached out to touch Jenny and she shied away from him, burying her head in her mother's shoulder. He dropped his hand almost angrily.

Jacob cleared his throat breaking the tense silence in the room. "When's dinner? I'm starved."

"Right now," said Daniel from the kitchen. "Turkey's done!"

They ate in silence. Mark would try to start a conversation with Sam, but she would answer monosyllabically. He wouldn't give up. Finally, Sam started giving him actual answers.

Sam gave Jenny a quick bath and put her in her pajamas. Cassie, Daniel, and Teal'c had already left. They wanted to give the family time to themselves. Neither Sam, nor Jack, really wanted them to leave. They were, in fact, closer to the three of them than their family was…except for Jacob.

Sam and Jack were sitting on the couch with Jenny on Jack's lap. Jack was trying to get her to go to sleep, but she was fighting it. Sam started stroking her back. That always seemed to work. She had just about dozed off when…

"Sam, I have a question for you," said Mark.

Jack felt Sam stiffen at the sound of her brother's voice and he gently squeezed her shoulder. "What?"

Jenny jerked awake. Jack shook his head angrily.

"Daddy?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"It's ok, baby. Shh." He held her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder, looking at Sam.

Sam saw the sadness in her young daughter's eyes. She was so ready for Mark to leave. He hadn't said one word to Jenny the entire time…nor Jack.

Sam laid her head on Jack's shoulder, close to Jenny's, breathing in her daughter's scent and that of her husband. They were both calming to her.

"What happened between you and Pete?" asked Mark.

Jenny began to cry. She was scared even of the man's name. Sam jerked her head up and stared at her brother angrily.

"Damnit Mark! Didn't I tell you not to bring that up?" asked Jacob, angrily.

"He's a friend, dad. I want to know what happened," said Mark defiantly.

Sam kissed Jenny on the forehead, trying to calm her nearly hysterical crying. Jack rubbed her back soothingly and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"He pushed my daughter, Mark. That's why I left the bastard. He pushed her off my lap onto the floor."

"He wouldn't do that. He loves kids." He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, he might. But, he didn't love _my_ kid. He scared her…and me. I wanted to be with the father of my baby. And now, I am. If you can't deal with that, you're not welcome here," said Sam.

She laid her head back on Jack's shoulder. Jenny was still crying. She kissed Jenny on the forehead again and stroked her cheek. Jenny took a shuddering breath and finally began to calm down. Within minutes, she was finally asleep.

"I'm gonna lay her in her bed," said Jack, standing. Sam followed and watched as he placed her in her new bed, covering her up. They both kissed her softly and, leaving the door open, they walked, hand in hand, back to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Jack draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sam, what happened to him? Where is he? I've been calling his house for a few days and he's not answering the phone," said Mark.

"I don't know Mark. I don't care. He…" she trailed off as Jack tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Jack had just about had enough of Mark's attitude towards Sam. "Mark, I know you're Sam's brother and Jacob's son. But, if you continue upset my wife or my daughter, I will have to ask you to leave."

He almost laughed at the look of surprise on Mark's face…but, he kept it inside. "That man hurt Sam in more ways than one. He hurt my daughter and _that _is something I can never forgive."

Mark was becoming angry. "You didn't even know about her! You come into the picture and all of sudden, Pete is out."

"Mark, I broke up with Pete months before I started seeing Jack. Pete was never _in _the picture. I've always loved Jack. Pete had a violent streak, Mark…a side of him that you never knew about."

Jack looked at Sam in shock. She'd never told him that Pete had been violent. But, sitting there, he remembered seeing bruises that shouldn't have been there. He just thought that she'd gotten them from a training exercise or something.

"I don't believe it," said Mark.

"Believe it," said Sam. "Towards the end, he actually started stalking me…watching my house, calling me at work all the time. I finally had to request that no messages be passed on to me from him. It was just too distracting."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Jack.

She turned to face her husband. "There was nothing that could be done."

"I could've done something," said Jack with quiet anger towards the man who had caused his wife so many problems. He prayed that Ba'al had tortured him over and over again before finally killing him.

"You would've killed him, Jack. Then I would've lost you…Jenny would've lost her father before she even had a chance to know him." Her tears started to fall.

Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she cried. "Shh, baby. I'm here now...and I'm not going anywhere."

"Mark, I think it's time that you left," said Jacob to his son.

"Dad?"

"I warned you not to bring this up. I told you that Sam was happier with Jack than she'd ever been with Pete. I told you that they were a family and nothing could come between them. But, you never listen. You always had to have things your way."

Sam was starting to calm down. "I thought we'd put everything behind us Mark. But I can see that you're still determined to try to run my life. I'm a married woman with a daughter. If you can't handle that fact, then I don't want you in my life."

Mark's eyes widened at this revelation. "Sam, you're willing to give up your family for this man?"

"I'm not giving up my family. Jack _is _my family. As is Jenny and dad. I wanted you to be in this equation, but apparently you don't want to be. You're the one that's putting friendship before family."

"Sam, why are you doing this? Pete is a good guy!" he yelled.

It woke Jenny who immediately started crying. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Jack and Sam ran to her bedroom to get her. When they walked back out, Jack was angry…very angry. "Get out!" he said, barely controlling his anger.

Mark shook his head and looked at Sam. "Sam?"

"Mark, I think you'd better do what he says," said Jacob.

"Dad, how can side with them?" he asked in shock.

"I'm not siding with anybody," said Jacob. "But, you are way out of line, Mark. Sam, Jack, and Jenny are a family. They come as one. You have to accept them as one. Otherwise, you'll be missing out on watching your niece grow up."

Jenny stuck her thumb in her mouth and whimpered through her hiccups. Her sobs became whimpers as she slowly stopped crying. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder and looked at Jack. He was still angry, but the look in his daughter's eyes caused his heart to break. She looked so sad.

He reached over and touched her cheek, gently wiping her tears away. He kissed her cheek, his five o'clock shadow tickling her face. He got the response he wanted…she giggled. The sound eased some of the tightness in his chest.

"You ok?" he whispered.

She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and said softly, "sleepy." She yawned and closed her eyes. Her body was still being racked by hiccups due to her crying. Sam was rubbing her back in a slow, circular motion.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Shh. She's almost asleep," he said, kissing Jenny again.

He turned to Mark and motioned for him and Jacob to follow him into the entryway. Jacob could tell Jack was ready to explode.

"Jack, keep your head," said Jacob.

"Oh, I will."

When they were out of sight of Sam and the baby, Jack grabbed Mark by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You will _never_ mention that…that…that _asshole's_ name in my presence again. Do you understand me?"

"That asshole, as you put it, is one of my best friends," said Mark. "And he was Sam's fiancé."

Jacob was able to remove Jack's hands from Mark's shirt. "Jack, control your temper."

"Was being the operative word," said Jack. "He beat your sister, hurt my daughter. Hell, he tried to kidnap my daughter!"

"What?" asked Jacob, looking in on Sam and Jenny.

"Shit," said Jack, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah. A couple of days ago, he and Kinsey and Kerry Johnson burst into our cabin and tried to take Jenny." He shook his head trying to clear the anger out. "Luckily we had some friends in _high _places that came to the rescue."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the emphasis on "high". He knew immediately that Jack was talking about the Asgard.

"I don't believe it," said Mark defiantly.

"Jacob," growled Jack

"Mark, as much as I love having you and the kids here, I think it's time that you headed back to San Diego," said Jacob, stepping between his son and son-in-law.

"Fine," said Mark. "We'll go." He got his kids and wife and left the house.

Jack walked back in and sat down beside Sam. Jenny was snuggled up to her mother sound asleep, thumb still in her mouth. He kissed her gently on the cheek before leaning against the arm of the couch and pulling Sam into his arms.

Jacob came back in a few moments later and stared at his daughter and son-in-law. "Spill it, Jack. What happened?"

Jack took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "It all started the day Sam and Jenny moved in with me…"

An hour later, Jacob was in shock at what Jack and Sam had just told him. He couldn't believe that Pete would stoop so low as to try to kidnap his granddaughter.

"Why didn't you contact me?" he asked quietly.

"You couldn't have done anything, dad," said Sam. "By the time we realized what was going on, Thor had already beamed us up…he'd already given Jenny the bracelet that protects her."

"Why did he give her this bracelet?" asked Jacob.

Jack cleared his throat. "He believes that Jenny is going to be the one to save his race…and ours. He said that I was the most advanced human a while back. Now, he claims that because Jenny is my daughter…and Sam's daughter…and because Sam was host to Jolinar, _she _is now the most advanced human. He put a marker in her blood, like mine, to keep Loki and other strange ones from attempting to clone her."

Sam looked at Jack in shock. She didn't know this. "When did you find this out?"

"Right after we arrived on the ship, you were taking care of Jenny and he pulled me aside and told me that he thought she was the most advanced human because of her genetic makeup." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I figured that's why he gave her the bracelet. He wants to make sure that she grows up."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking at the little girl in his wife's arms. A grin grew on his face as he watched her tiny mouth open in a yawn.

He turned to look at Jacob. Although in shock regarding the day's events, he was almost asleep.

"Jake, it's late. Why don't we all just go to bed and we'll finish this discussion tomorrow," said Jack.

Jacob readily agreed. He kissed Sam and Jenny on the cheek. He grabbed Jack in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, Jack."

"Thanks, Jake."

Maybe it was because of the night's events and her reaction to them, but Jack and Sam decided Jenny would sleep with them that night.

Sam laid her in the middle after changing her diaper. "I still can't believe that Mark acted like that Jack."

"It's ok, baby. Everything's gonna be fine…I promise," he said, giving his wife a soft goodnight kiss.

"I love you, Jack. Never forget that," she said with a yawn.

"And I love you. I'm going to show you everyday how much I love you, so you won't have a chance to forget," he said with a grin.

"Goodnight Jack," she said, covering them up.

"Night Sam."


	6. Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday"

It was one week before Jenny's second birthday. Jack had missed her first one and he, for damned sure, was _not_ going to miss any more. Even though she was two, she had yet to go through the "terrible two's". He was thrilled. She was well-behaved and was, normally, mild mannered. She had a curiosity streak that rivaled Daniel's…and smart…smart like her mother.

He lay in bed listening to Sam's steady breathing, thinking about the last six months. He still missed Charlie, but he didn't think he'd ever been as protective of him and Sara as he was Sam and Jenny. He couldn't imagine going through life without either one of them. Lying there, he couldn't remember a time when he didn't love Sam.

He heard the change in her breathing and knew she was waking up. He placed a soft kiss on the bump of her spine and loosened his grip when she rolled over to face him. "Mornin beautiful," he said softly.

"Mmm…morning," she replied sleepily. He leaned in for a slow, long good morning kiss.

"Mmm…" she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him, sliding her hands under his t-shirt.

"Mommy?" said a sleepy voice from Jack's side of the bed.

Jack smiled. "Up here baby," he said rolling over to pick up his daughter.

He nuzzled her cheek and placed her between him and Sam. She yawned sleepily. "Mornin' angel. Whatcha doin awake?" he asked.

"I'm hungwy," she said, her stomach growling.

Sam laughed and put her arms around Jenny. Her eyes widened in surprise. Jack caught the look. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"She's dry, Jack. Her pull-ups is completely dry." They'd been working for the last five months to get her potty trained. Apparently they succeeded.

"Honey, did you go potty?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said.

"All by yourself?" asked Sam.

"Uh huh," she mumbled again.

Jack picked her up and tossed her in the air. "That's my big girl!" he exclaimed as Jenny giggled and Sam laughed.

He laid her between them again and they both tickled her mercilessly. She giggled and squealed uncontrollably.

"Daddy stop!"

"Why should I stop?" he asked, continuing to tickle her.

"Gotta pee agin!" she exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of their grasps.

Sam jumped out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom. She sat her on the training potty and let her do her thing.

She put a fresh pull-ups on her and carried her into her room. No longer a nursery, the little girl's room had been turned into a _Winnie the Pooh _haven. Jack had bought new sheets and a new comforter for her. As much as she loved _Carebears_, she loved _Winnie the Pooh _even more. She dressed her in a pair of pink shorts and _Winnie the Pooh _t-shirt. She could smell breakfast being cooked downstairs. She picked up her daughter and carried the giggling child downstairs.

Jack was standing at the stove, making bacon and eggs, when Sam walked up behind him. Jenny wrapped her arms around her daddy and held on. He sat down the pan and reached behind him to grasp her small legs, effectively giving her a piggyback ride. He kissed Sam softly as Jenny giggled.

"I'll finish breakfast," said Sam, as Jack jumped around the kitchen with a giggling Jenny in his arms.

"No problem," said Jack, laughing with his daughter.

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready. Jack flipped Jenny over his shoulder, placed her in her highchair and fastened her in with the tray. Sam put a couple of pieces of bacon and some eggs on her _Winnie the Pooh _plate and milk in her cup.

"Sit down, Sam," said Jack, moving to get two adult plates and glasses from the cabinet. Sam grinned and sat next to her daughter and began to feed her. She didn't want to have to change her clothes more than twice that day.

They ate breakfast, making small talk about what they were going to do that day. They both had the day off and they were going to swim and play all day. Sam insisted that they go shopping later on that day. She still had a few gifts she wanted to get Jenny.

After breakfast, they played with Jenny on her new swing set for an hour. Jack had thought about a metal one, but decided on a wooden one instead. It blended in with woods behind the house. Jenny loved it. They'd also had an above-ground swimming pool put in. This way, they could swim, but if Jenny got out, she couldn't fall in. They'd only swam a couple of times so far, but Jenny loved it. Sam was right. Jenny was definitely a water baby.

"Wanna go swimming?" asked Jack.

"Yes, pwease," said Jenny.

Sam took her inside and put her swimsuit on her and covered her in sunblock (she had Sam's fair skin), before putting her own. Jack put on a pair of swim trunks. Sam tried to get him some speedos and he just laughed and shook his head.

Jack was already in the pool when Sam and Jenny went back outside. Sam put her floaties on her and helped her climb the ladder, but when the little girl was at the top, she jumped in on her own.

"Jenny!" screamed both Jack and Sam, as Jenny sank beneath the warm water.

She immediately popped back up, easily treading water. Jack grabbed her and tossed her in the air. "Don't ever do that to me again!" he said with a grin.

She sputtered, clearing the water out of her eyes, as Sam slid into the pool. "God, Jenny. You scared the…" Sam stopped, seeing the look on her daughter's face. "You scared me when you did that, baby."

"Sorry," said Jenny quietly, as Jack bounced her up and down in the water.

Sam swam over to them and took her from Jack. "It's ok, honey. You just need to be more careful," said Sam.

"Ok," said Jenny, beginning to lose the look of apprehension that had appeared in her eyes.

They played in the water until it was time for lunch. Sam made cheese sandwiches for the three of them and then laid Jenny down for her nap.

She walked into her and Jack's bedroom to get out of her swimsuit and found Jack standing there changing out of his. Quietly, she removed her swimsuit. She walked up to him and slowly slid her hands up his back.

"Jack," she said in a sultry voice, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sam," he gasped as she trailed her hands down his chest, stomach, and further. He withstood her torture until he felt he was going to blow.

He turned the tables and then…

"God woman, what you do to me!" he gasped out, collapsing onto his wife, exhausted.

She chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you."

She stroked his back gently, loving the way his body trembled from the force of his orgasm. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly. She raised one hand and stroked his sweat-dampened hair. He raised his head slightly and smiled at her. He withdrew from her and rolled over.

"I didn't say you could move," she protested. She was cut off when he pulled her into his arms.

He grinned and then yawned. "Sleep, Sam," he said.

She curled up by his side and laid her arm across his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled. She kissed his chest and whispered, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, honey," he said. "Now, sleep."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of the man she loved.

They awoke an hour later and dressed. They didn't want Jenny to find them naked. They didn't hide anything from their young daughter, but that was something they weren't ready to address. Nope. She was too young to know the difference between boys and girls. Sam went to make coffee as Jack went to check on their sleeping daughter.

Jenny had kicked the covers off her body and was laying there in her nightgown, sound asleep, curled up with her arm around Charlie. He turned up the ceiling fan and covered her back up. He reached for the camera they kept on her dresser. She looked so peaceful lying there. He snapped a couple of pictures, hoping the sound of the camera didn't wake her. He didn't notice the light glow of the bracelet on her arm.

She twitched a little and whimpered in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, stroking her blonde curls softly as not to disturb the sleeping toddler.

Sam stepped up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist, nuzzling his back. He hummed and turned around, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then took the coffee cup from her hand.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip of the coffee. He took her hand and led her to the living room. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap before grabbing the remote.

Sam laid her head on Jack's chest and listened to his heartbeat as he flipped through the channels. He finally landed on _American Chopper_ and, because Sam loved motorcycles, left it there. He softly stroked her back listening to her breathing.

"Mommy?" came a sleepy voice from behind the couch.

"Right here baby," said Sam.

Jenny dragged her bear behind her and crawled up on the couch with Jack and Sam. After waking up – and when she was frightened – she was a mommy's girl. But, most of the time, she was all daddy's girl.

Sam picked her up and she snuggled against her chest, closing her eyes. Jenny felt kind of hot.

"Jack, I think she's got a fever." Then, Sam felt the tears on her chest.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked.

"No," said Jenny sniffling.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Jack, stroking her hair.

"Somethin' bited me," she said.

"Where baby?"

"Here," she said, pointing to her arm.

Sam looked closely at the spot on her arm…a small bruise with an extremely tiny hole in the middle. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Sam?" asked Jack.

"We've got to get her to the infirmary, Jack," she said, jumping up with Jenny in her arms.

"What? Why?"

"That's an injection site," she said.

"What?" exclaimed Jack, jumping up and grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

They piled into the truck. "Ow…hurt," said Jenny. They noticed her bracelet had a dim glow to it.

"Baby, when did something bite you?"

"When I waked up."

"Did you see someone?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Brown lady," said Jenny shaking a little.

Jack jerked around and looked at Sam. "Oh God. I'll kill her," he said.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Kerry." He looked at Jenny. "Was it Kerry?"

"Uh huh," said Jenny, starting to shake a little more

"I'll kill her for this, Sam," he said vehemently.

"Mommy I hot," said Jenny, squirming uncomfortably and starting to breath heavily. Her skin was becoming red due to her fever.

Sam could now feel the heat emanating from her daughter's body. "Jack, she's burning up!"

Jack reached over and felt Jenny's head. He jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned. "Shit, she's too damned hot!" He pulled the truck to the side of the road.

Jenny's head fell heavily to Sam's shoulder. "Jenny?" Sam gently shook her daughter. "Jenny!" She shook her a little harder. "Jack! She's not breathing!" exclaimed a terrified Sam.

He took Jenny from Sam. He shook her gently once and then again. She was unresponsive. She'd stopped breathing…and the bracelet had stopped glowing.

"Jenny?" He placed his lips against her forehead. "Please Jenny. Please baby, wake up!" His tears were beginning to fall.

Sam reached over and activated her bracelet. Immediately, they were transported to Thor's ship.

"O'Neill," said Thor.

"Thor, help Jenny. Please help my daughter," begged Jack, tears streaming down his face.

She was immediately transported to a stasis pod. The Asgard began to work on the two year old while her parents held each other and cried, praying to any god that would listen for the life of their daughter.

Hours later, Thor appeared suddenly before them. "O'Neill."

"Thor?" asked Jack. "How's…how's Jenny?"

Thor took a deep breath before speaking. Jack tightened his grip on Sam; trying to brace himself for the pain he thought was coming. He knew what Thor was going to say. She was gone. The last child he'd ever have was gone.

"The child is resting. She is extremely weak. However, she will fully recover," said the small gray Asgard.

"What happened?" asked Sam, weak with relief. Jack held on tighter, unable to speak.

"She has been injected with pure naquada. It reacted adversely with the trace amount already in her bloodstream," said Thor.

"Kerry Johnson," said Jack.

"What?" said Thor.

"She's the one who did this. I want her up here _now_!" said Jack angrily.

Within moments, Kerry Johnson appeared in a holding cell in front of them.

"Jack? What's going on?" asked Kerry, acting innocent and confused.

"You tried to kill my daughter, you bitch!" exclaimed Sam, lunging for her. Jack held her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kerry. She looked beseechingly at Jack. "Please Jack. You know me. You know I wouldn't harm a child."

"Bullshit," said Jack. "You already tried to kidnap her. I want to know why you did this."

"Daddy?"

Sam and Jack jerked around at the sound of Jenny's voice. "Jenny?" whispered Jack, barely able to believe she was standing there. She was visibly weak and shaking – she could barely stand. They saw that she was swaying and he and Sam went to their knees and gathered the small girl to them, hugging her tightly and both crying.

"Mommy," cried Jenny. Then she spotted Kerry. "NO!" she screamed, trying to get away from the lady that had hurt her.

Sam stood and took a frightened Jenny into her arms. "Shh baby. She won't hurt you again."

Jack stood, ignoring the protesting of his knees, and put his arms around both Sam and Jenny and kissed Jenny on the forehead. She was trembling in fear.

"I warned you what would happen if you came near my family again, Kerry. I'm going to keep that promise."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Think again. Who put you up to this?"

"Jack, please…" she begged.

"Who put you up to this?" he demanded harshly.

She broke. "Kinsey."

"Thor."

Kinsey appeared in the same holding cell. "O'Neill what in the hell is going on here? What am I doing here?"

"You tried to kill my daughter you arrogant son-of-a-bitch!" said Jack.

"I did no such thing," said Kinsey indignantly.

"You did!" yelled Kerry. "You told me you wanted to know her reaction to pure naquadah."

"Shut up!" yelled Kinsey back at her.

"Thor," began Jack.

"Do you wish the same planet as Detective Shanahan?" asked Thor.

"Oh yes. Same planet."

"You wouldn't dare, O'Neill," said Kinsey, sneering at Jack.

"I told you what would happen if I found you near my family again, Kinsey," said Jack angrily. "I promised Sam that I would keep her and Jenny safe. If it means sending you to a Goa'uld occupied planet, then so be it."

"Drop the shield, Thor," he said.

The shield surrounding the two disappeared. Kerry stood there, resigned to her fate. Kinsey wasn't so docile. He flung himself at Jack. Jack grabbed him by the collar and held him out while he punched him over and over again…broken nose, broken jaw, busted head. When Kinsey was borderline conscious, Jack dropped him to the floor and kicked him over and over again.

Jenny started crying…sobbing. "Daddy stop…pwease," she cried out, reaching for Jack, pleading with him to stop. He was scaring her.

"Jack!" Sam put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from Kinsey. "Thor, get them out of here."

Both of the unconscious people disappeared in a flash of light. Through the haze of anger, Jack realized Jenny was crying in fear.

Jack reached out and tried to take his daughter from Sam. She clutched Sam's shirt tightly in her small fists and sobbed uncontrollably.

"No!" said Jenny as Jack reached for her.

Jack dropped his hand as his heart broke in two. His daughter…his own daughter…was scared of him.

She couldn't stop crying. She was terrified. She wanted to go home. She wanted everything back the way it was…before Pete and Kerry and Kinsey.

"Wanna go home!" she cried into Sam's shoulder. Jack looked at her with pain-filled eyes. He reached out to touch her face, but she turned her head, looking away from Jack, and sobbed into Sam's neck.

"We'll go home, baby," said Sam, rubbing her back as Jack motioned to Thor.

Immediately they were transported back to Colorado Springs. Jenny was still crying as Sam sat down on the couch and rocked her gently.

"I'll call Daniel and let him know what happened," said Jack, heartbroken that he'd scared his daughter.

"No," said Sam. She'd seen the look of pain in Jack's eyes when Jenny wouldn't go to him. "You take Jenny and I'll go call Daniel."

He shook his head. "She's scared of me now, Sam," he said, his breaking off into a sob. He looked at her hopelessly. "I scared her."

"Jenny? Honey, go to daddy," said Sam softly.

"No!" cried Jenny, holding tighter to Sam's shirt. A sob racked Jack's solid frame. Sam gently, but firmly, disengaged Jenny's fists from her shirt and handed her, still screaming and crying, to Jack. He sat down on the couch heavily, trying to calm himself and her.

Jenny cried…full blown, heart-wrenching sobs, but she grabbed his shirt and held on to him. "Easy Jenny. Shh baby," whispered Jack over and over again, slowly rocking back and forth. She buried her head in Jack's chest.

The sobs were racking her small body. "Da…da…daddy," she cried out.

"Shh baby. Daddy's here," he said placing a light kiss on her forehead, his own tears coming to the surface. She trembled, but slowly calmed down, hiccupping through her tears.

A few minutes later, Sam came back out. "Daniel and Teal'c are on their way," she said softly.

"Ok," said Jack. Sam sat down beside Jack, reached over and stroked Jenny's back gently. "I can't believe I scared her," he continued. "I just wanted them dead. I wanted them both dead for hurting her," he said, his tears choking him.

Sam pulled him into her arms while he held Jenny in his. She tried to comfort him. She held him as he cried.

"Shh Jack. We'll get through this. I promise," she whispered, kissing him on the top of his head.

"Da…da…daddy?"

He positioned Jenny where he could see her. He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm here, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I scared you," said Jack softly.

Sam moved to the end of the couch and Jack laid down, his head on her lap. She began stroking his hair – gently running her fingers through the short, silver strands.

The child was emotionally drained – as was her father. He hadn't cried this much since she was sick. She laid her head back down over his heart and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

He placed his hand on her back and rubbed in slow circles. "I love you too, baby."

Sam watched as they both closed their eyes. Within minutes, both her husband and her daughter were sound asleep.

They were both still asleep when Daniel and Teal'c arrived. They looked in the window and saw Jack asleep on the couch. Sam motioned for them to come in.

"What happened?" demanded Daniel.

"Shh," said Sam softly. "They both just went to sleep." She continued stroking Jack's hair softly. "Can you hand me that pillow?" she said pointing to the pillow in the recliner.

Teal'c handed the pillow to her. "Thanks," she said softly. She moved slowly so she wouldn't disturb the two most important people in her life. When she had stood, she replaced her lap with the pillow. Jack didn't notice. She kissed him on the lips and then kissed Jenny on the cheek.

Sam turned and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to follow her into the kitchen. She explained what had happened between the time Jenny took her nap and the time they got home.

Fifteen minutes later, they two men sat there in utter shock. Neither could believe that Kinsey would stoop so low as to try to kill Jenny.

"Thor healed her?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah," said Sam quietly.

"How did O'Neill react?" asked Teal'c.

She shook her head. "I've never seen him that angry," said Sam. "I thought he was going to kill Kinsey with his bare hands." She paused and looked in the living room at the two sleeping on the couch. "I think what made it worse was he scared Jenny. She was absolutely terrified of him. She wouldn't go to him and that hurt him more than anything ever could."

"They look ok now," said Daniel, following Sam's eyes.

"I think they will be. But, I had to force Jenny to go to him. It broke his heart that she wouldn't go to him. When we got home, they both cried like their hearts were breaking."

"Jack O'Neill? Cried?" asked Daniel, in mock seriousness.

"Yes, Daniel. He cried. He cried because his daughter was afraid…of him. The man _does _have feelings, you know," said Sam, almost angrily.

Daniel held his hands up in surrender. "I know, Sam. I know he has feelings. He's just now able to let them show. I think we have you and Jenny to thank for that."

Sam rubbed her eyes. She was emotionally drained too. But, she'd promised Daniel and Teal'c that she would tell them everything.

She heard whimpering coming from the living room…more like muffled cries. She quickly stood and ran to her husband's side. Jenny was twisting and turning on Jack's chest. He'd woken up and was trying to comfort her.

Jenny was crying in her sleep, apparently having a nightmare. "No! No, Kerry! Hurt!"

Jack looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Sam. I…I don't know how to help her."

She sat down as Jenny woke up screaming. Jack held her closely as she sobbed. "Shh. Daddy's here. Daddy's not gonna let anyone hurt you again…I promise."

" I scared daddy," she mumbled through her tears.

"I know baby. I know," whispered Jack, rocking her gently. Sam reached over and placed her hand on Jenny's back, causing her to jump.

She turned her head to look at her mommy. Sam's heart was breaking at the look in Jenny's eyes…the look of anxiety and fear…a look that shouldn't be in the eyes of a two year old.

She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and kissed Jenny on the forehead. Daniel and Teal'c were in shock. They'd never seen Jenny this terrified. Their fearless "niece" was slowly coming undone.

"Sam, we're gonna go back to the base and contact General Hammond," said Daniel.

Jack looked up. "No," he said vehemently.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Sam and I have already taken care of the problems…both of them," he said.

"Jack…" began Daniel.

"Don't start with me Danny. Sam and I both told you what would happen if those two started up again. Thor took care of it."

"What about the Trust? And the N.I.D.?"

"We'll deal with them if and when the time comes," said Sam, stroking Jenny's cheek. She was falling asleep again.

"Look. Her birthday is in a week. Nothing…_nothing_…is going to ruin it," said Jack.

"So what's gonna happen when someone comes around asking questions about where those two are?" asked Daniel.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Sam.

"Daniel Jackson. I believe that O'Neill acted appropriately in this matter," said Teal'c.

All eyes were now on the stoic Jaffa. "Teal'c?" asked Daniel.

"He acted appropriately," repeated Teal'c. "He protected his family as any warrior would."

"Thank you, Teal'c," said Sam softly, as she kissed Jenny's cheek again.

The baby was still shuddering slightly, her breathing was uneven…shaky. She was sleeping…albeit fitfully, but at least she was sleeping. Jack gently moved her to the crook of his arm, where he could see her face. A slight crease marred her small forehead. He reached over and, using his thumb, gently caressed her forehead, smoothing out the crease. She relaxed immediately at her daddy's touch.

Jack placed a light kiss on her forehead and allowed a tear to slip from his eye. He remembered the look in her eyes when she screamed on Thor's ship and wouldn't go to him. He remembered the pain he felt at causing her fear.

Sam realized what was going on. "Guys," she began, but Daniel cut her off.

"We'll see you guys day after tomorrow. Chuck E. Cheese right?"

"Yeah," she said softly, not taking her eyes from Jack and Jenny.

"We will see you then," said Teal'c.

"Bye guys," said Sam. Jack didn't even look up.

The door shut behind them as Sam began stroking Jenny's soft blonde hair. "She's ok Jack."

"I know. I just…" he trailed off.

"I know, Jack," she said, moving her hand from her daughter's hair to her husband's. "She knows you didn't mean to scare her. She knows you love her and that you were only trying to protect her."

He sobbed then. "I…I don't know what I would do if I lost her," he said between sobs.

"I know, Jack," said Sam softly.

"Daddy?" Jenny said softly and sat up sleepily.

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep," whispered Jack.

"Don't cry daddy," she said, putting her tiny hands on Jacks face. "Don't cry."

He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Sam wrapped her arms around both of them. Jack moved one arm and held Sam close. They stayed that way for a while. Neither knew how long. Neither cared. Their daughter was alive and safe…and alive.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungwy," said Jenny.

Sam looked at Jack and grinned. Their daughter was back to normal. He returned the smile. Sam kissed her daughter on the cheek and stood.

"You guys want spaghetti or pizza tonight?"

"Pasghetti," said Jenny at the same time Jack said "Spaghetti."

"Spaghetti it is," she said laughing at the look on Jack's face. "Like father like daughter."

"Yep," he said, nuzzling Jenny's cheek causing her to giggle. Sam was pleased to see that he was finally getting the haunted look from his eyes.

He played with Jenny on her rider until it was time for dinner. As usual, everything had to be cleaned after Jenny was through. Jack gave her a bath and dressed her in her _Winnie the Pooh _nightgown. He'd refused to let her out of his sight since they returned from Thor's ship.

When Sam came in from cleaning the kitchen, she found Jack sitting on Jenny's bed reading _Pooh's Five Little Honey Pots_ to their daughter. She stood in the doorway as Jenny curled up against her father's side, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and slowly went to sleep.

After the book was finished, Jack slowly made his way off the bed and tucked Jenny in, putting Charlie in the bed with her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before stroking her hair gently. Sam walked in and kissed her daughter's cheek.

It was late…well, late for them since they were used to Jenny being asleep by 8:00. Jack took Sam by the hand and led her to their room. She went to take a shower as Jack turned out all the lights in the house, doing a quick recon of the house. Seeing nothing, he went back up to the bedroom.

He heard Sam in the shower and, feeling more lighthearted than he had in hours, decided to join her. He quickly stripped and went to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and climbed in.

"Wha…?" said Sam not turning around.

"Just conserving water," said Jack grinning widely as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Mmm…you feel nice," she said. She could feel his erection pressing against her back.

She moaned as his hands roamed their way up her body, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples.

"Mmm Jack," she groaned.

"Shh," he said softly, continuing his pleasant torture. He sucked gently on the spot behind her ear. He trailed one hand down her abdomen and tortured her the same way she'd tortured him earlier. He picked her up and made love to her while the water cascaded down their bodies.

"I love you," he said softly as he sat her down on the floor of the shower.

"I love you too," she said, holding his trembling body closely.

He placed a kiss to her lips. They showered…actually showered and dried each other off. They dressed and went to bed, curling up in each other's arms.

A couple of hours later, they both awoke to Jenny's sobs. They ran into her room and saw that she was still sleep, but thrashing in her bed. She was caught up in the middle of a nightmare.

Sam reached her side as she woke up screaming, "Mommy!"

She picked her up and sat down on the side of her bed, trying to comfort her distraught daughter. Jack sat down beside her and pulled them both into his embrace.

"Shh, it's ok," whispered Sam, rocking gently back and forth.

"Mommy," sobbed Jenny.

Jack stood and helped Sam stand up with Jenny in her arms. "She sleeps with us," he said softly.

Sam readily agreed. Jack picked up Charlie and followed Sam into their room. As soon as Sam lay Jenny beside her, the baby curled up beside her. She knew she was safe. Jack put Charlie in her arms and crawled into bed. Jenny grabbed his shirt in her fist as he kissed her forehead gently. She needed the contact of both her parents.

"Sleep now, baby," he whispered, as Sam stroked the side of her face. He gently kissed her forehead.

He grinned as she yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She closed her eyes and was almost immediately asleep. He lay there for a few minutes, just watching her sleep. He looked up and was kind of surprised to see tears in Sam's eyes. She'd been the strong one through this entire ordeal.

He reached out and touched her face, making her look at him. "Sam? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"We almost lost her, Jack," whispered Sam, trying to keep the tears from falling. "She could've died."

"But, she didn't," said Jack softly. "She's fine. Thor healed her."

"I know, but…"

"No 'buts' Samantha. She's ok."

"Mommy?" asked a voice full of sleep.

"Shh. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep baby," said Sam, stroking her hair gently.

Jenny released Jack's shirt and rolled over, facing Sam. Sam kissed her small lips. "Go back to sleep."

Jenny clutched Sam's shirt and buried her head in Sam's chest. "I'm ok, mommy. Don't cry. I'm ok."

Sam pulled Jenny into her arms and cried, much like Jack had done earlier that day. Jack sandwiched Jenny from behind and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. It was his turn to be the comforter.

Several minutes later, Sam stopped crying. She looked up at Jack. He reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"I will be," she replied softly. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here."

"I'm not going anywhere Samantha. You should know that by now," he said with a grin.

"I do," she whispered softly as he backed up. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"She's asleep," said Sam, gently releasing Jenny's hold on her sleepshirt. She gently rolled Jenny so she was facing Jack. She pulled the baby back into her embrace and Jack cuddled up next to her. He pulled them both into his arms and they fell asleep quickly, all three emotionally drained because of the day's events.

One Week Later

Jenny ended up sleeping with Sam and Jack the next three nights as well. The night before her birthday, she slept in her own bed…slept through the night, without nightmares.

Sam and Jack awoke the next morning around 0600 and laid there staring at each other.

"Morning beautiful," said Jack, running his fingers through her hair.

"Morning," she said, returning the favor.

They both leaned in for a kiss, then realized something was missing. They each saw fear in the other's eyes.

"Jenny!" they screamed together.

Jumping out of bed, they ran into her room. They both breathed sighs of relief when they saw their now, two year old daughter asleep in her bed. She opened her eyes as they walked towards her bed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she said sleepily, looking from one to the other.

"When did you come in here baby?" asked Sam, sitting down on her bed and pulling her on to her lap.

Jenny curled up against Sam. "Last night," she murmured sleepily.

Jack sat down beside Sam and gave his daughter a good morning kiss. "No bad dreams?"

"Nuh uh," she murmured. She closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. They'd woken her up too early.

"You still sleepy?" asked Sam.

"Hmm mmm," mumbled Jenny.

She laid her daughter in her bed and pulled the covers back up over her. She rolled over on her stomach. "Go back to sleep baby. I'm sorry we woke you up."

Jack stroked her hair and Sam rubbed her back until she was completely asleep. Rising slowly so they wouldn't disturb her, they left the room.

They sat on the couch for the next couple of hours until Jenny came shuffling into the room with Charlie in tow, as usual. She crawled up on the couch with them and Sam wrapped her arms around her.

"You awake now?" asked Jack.

"Ya think?"

Sam burst into laughter at the expression on Jack's face. "She's _your _daughter," said Sam through her laughter.

"You got _that_ right!" exclaimed Jack, tickling his wife.

"Jack!" gasped out Sam. He reluctantly relented, remembering Jenny was sitting on Sam's lap. He didn't want her to dump Jenny on the floor.

"Sorry, honey," he said.

"No, you're not," said Sam, giggling.

"You know me too well," he said kissing the back of her head.

"Yep."

"Mommy, I hungwy," said Jenny.

"Ok, baby," she said, standing with Jenny in her arms. "Whatcha want?"

"Ceweal," said Jenny.

They ate breakfast and Jack dressed Jenny in shorts and a t-shirt. They played on her swing set of a couple of hours before it was time to go. They were taking her to the zoo for her birthday. She loved animals and Jack had actually bought her a dog for her birthday. Sam wanted a Chihuahua, but settled for a golden retriever. He was going to be delivered that night…at her birthday party.

He put her in her car seat as Daniel and Teal'c pulled up. "What's up guys?"

"We've got a problem," said Daniel.

"Ah!" said Jack, holding up one finger. "It's her birthday. No problems allowed until tomorrow."

"Jack," began Daniel.

"No, Daniel. I don't wanna hear any bad news today. I mean it."

"Oh alright." He looked at the little girl sitting in her car seat, smiling.

"Hi Unca Danny!"

"Hiya sweetheart," he said, his heart melting. "Where're you going?"

"Zoo," was all she said, before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Jack, are you sure that's safe?" asked Daniel.

He pulled up the leg of his khakis, showing his nine-mil strapped to his leg. "Yep."

"I know you wanted the zoo trip to be just you guys, but we're gonna follow you anyway," said Daniel.

"Daniel," began Sam.

"He's right, honey," said Jack, pulling Sam into his arms. "I want them there as backup." Only Sam recognized the slight hint of fear in his voice. He would do everything within his power to keep her and Jenny safe. "Just stay behind us," said Jack, to Daniel. "I want it to be as normal as possible."

They got in the truck as Daniel and Teal'c got into Daniel's car.

"Daddy, I hungwy agin," said Jenny.

"Ok, baby. Wanna go to Mickey D's?"

"Huh?"

"McDonald's."

"Uh huh," said Jenny looking out the window.

They drove through McDonald's and picked up lunch before heading for the zoo. Jenny was playing with her teddy bear in the backseat.

The trip to the zoo was uneventful…as was the zoo trip itself. Jack took pictures of Sam and Jenny feeding the goats and rabbits. He got a wonderful picture of Jenny holding a baby rabbit. Even as small as she was, she knew how to be gentle with animals. That's why he'd gotten her the puppy. He knew they could grow up together…he knew the puppy would keep her safe when he wasn't around.

She was asleep when they pulled up to the house. Someone was waiting for them. Jack felt Sam tense when she saw the car.

"Easy, honey. Let Teal'c and Daniel go first," he said, squeezing her hand.

Daniel pulled around and parked ahead of Jack. The door to the car opened and General Hammond stepped out.

Both Sam and Jack breathed a sigh of relief, even though the look on the General's face was not a happy one.

They pulled into the driveway and parked. Jack got Jenny out of her car seat without waking her. In her sleeping state, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. General Hammond smiled slightly at the child.

"George. Glad you could make it," said Sam.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss her second birthday party," he said.

"But, that's not the main reason you're here," said Jack.

"No. Unfortunately, it's not," said George with a sigh.

"Come on in. I'll put her down and then the five of us can talk," said Jack, walking towards the house.

He carried Jenny into the house and let Sam put Jenny's nightgown on her. "Jack, I've got a bad feeling about why George is here."

"I know, baby. Me too. But, let's hear what he has to say first."

Sam laid Jenny on the bed and pulled the covers up. Jack turned on the ceiling fan and then leaned down to kiss his daughter gently.

"Sleep well, baby," he whispered.

Sam kissed her and then took Jack by the hand. Together they walked into the living room. Daniel and Teal'c were talking to General Hammond.

"George, would you like a beer?"

"No thanks Jack. I'm actually here on official business."

Sam tensed and Jack squeezed her hand. "I figured as much."

They sat down on the couch, facing George. "So…"

"Where are ex-vice-president Kinsey and Kerry Johnson?"

"P4X-352."

"What! That planet's occupied by Ba'al's forces!"

"I know," said Jack. "That's why I chose it and had Thor send them there…along with Pete Shanahan."

"Thor agreed to this?"

"Yes, George."

"Why Jack? Why did he do this?"

"He was trying to protect Jenny."

"Kinsey ordered Kerry Johnson to inject Jenny with pure naquada. He wanted to see how she reacted. It nearly killed her!" said Sam, with a sob.

"He what?"

"She woke up from her nap with an injection mark on her arm. She said that Kerry Johnson had bitten her. We were going to the infirmary when she stopped breathing. We beamed up to Thor and he healed her. He beamed up Kerry Johnson and Kinsey and then sent both of them to P4X-352. End of story."

George was in shock. He knew Kinsey wanted to run some tests on Jenny and he knew that Kinsey wanted Jack and Sam out of the SGC.

"Oh God! I had no idea he would stoop this low!"

His exclamation woke Jenny who started to cry. Sam ran in her room, picked her up, and carried her back into the living room. She sat down on the couch, next to Jack, and began rocking Jenny gently. Within minutes, she was asleep again, sucking her thumb.

"I can't believe you did this Jack," said General Hammond.

"They didn't give us a choice. If I went to the law, then the SGC would become public knowledge. It's not time for that. I took matters into my own hands. I protected my wife and my daughter," whispered Jack vehemently.

"What am I supposed to tell the President? He's the one who is beginning to ask questions."

"Just tell him what we told you. Better yet, have Thor tell him."

"Would he do that?"

"I get the feeling he would do just about anything to keep Jenny safe…as would I."

"Contact Thor and have him tell the President. I know he 'accepted' Kinsey's resignation, but still…"

Jack beamed up to Thor and Sam sat there rocking Jenny slowly. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from Jenny's face.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, sir," she said, looking up at General Hammond. "She had nightmares for a while, but she seems to be doing better. She slept with me and Jack for a few days, but sometime last night, she crawled into her own bed. So, I think she's finally putting it behind her."

George breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Jack came back in a flash of light. "Thor agreed to tell the President what happened."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go home and change out of this suit. I'll meet you at Chuck E. Cheese at 1800 hrs right?"

"Yes, sir," said Jack. He shook George's hand and the General left.

"So…" said Daniel.

"So, what were these problems you were talking about earlier?" asked Sam.

"There're some people at the base asking questions regarding you, Sam, Jenny, and the other three."

"What kinds of questions?"

"They want to know if Jenny is…well, if she's human."

Jack was pissed. "If she's human?" His voice rose a few notches.

"Jack! Shh," said Sam as Jenny whimpered.

"Sorry," he said, leaning down and kissing his daughter's head.

"They've been told, in not so nice terms, to leave the three of you alone…and to stop asking questions. Siler threw them out of your lab the other day," he said to Sam.

"Sheesh."

"Yeah."

"Look, we've got four hours until her birthday party. George is bringing his granddaughters and Cassie's gonna be there. Airman Wells is bringing his daughter also. There are going to be numerous Air Force officers and their families there. No one in their right mind would try something in such a public place," said Sam, gently handing the baby to Jack.

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts' Daniel. I've still got my nine-mil strapped to my leg. It will be strapped to my leg tonight. Anyone…_anyone_ tries to hurt my daughter, they're dead. Got it?" said Jack.

"Yeah." He looked at Teal'c. "Let's go. We'll see you guys at 6:00."

"Ok," said Jack softly. He was stroking Jenny's curls gently. Even after all this time, he still had trouble believing his life had changed like this. He loved his daughter with all of his heart. He loved his wife with his heart, mind, body, and soul. If anything were to happen to either of them, someone would pay with their life.

Chuck E. Cheese

Jack had rented Chuck E. Cheese for her second birthday. Teal'c had suggested putting a hologram on each invitation that would prove its' authenticity. They were in a secluded area of the restaurant, so only those with those invitations would be allowed.

Teal'c was video taping everything. Jenny was having the time of her life. The giant mouse scared her a little, but her daddy would protect her. Jack had ordered a custom cake with _Winnie the Pooh_ on it. Daniel was bringing it.

There were so many Air Force officers and non-com's there that no one could get through. Jenny was sitting on Jack's lap, thoroughly enjoying the attention. Everyone kept calling her a beautiful little lady. Sam had dressed her in a pink _Winnie the Pooh_ outfit, picked out by Jack.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" asked Jack, nuzzling her cheek.

"I hungwy now," she pouted.

He laughed. "Ok, baby." He stood with her in his arms and motioned for Sam to join them. She'd been talking to Airman Wells and his wife.

As soon as Sam arrived at his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him for a kiss. "She's ready," he whispered.

"Can I have your attention please?" he said above the din of the party.

Everyone quieted down. "Most of you know that I am a man of few words. I wanted to thank each and every one of you for being here to help celebrate my daughter's second birthday. You don't know how much this means to me and Sam."

"Daddy!" She grabbed his head with her tiny hands.

"What baby?"

"I hungwy!" she growled at him, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Ok, ok," he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, that that has been said, let's eat."

He sat Jenny in a high chair and gave her a slice of cheese pizza. Sam sat a cup full of chocolate milk in front of her. They didn't allow her to drink sodas.

After all the pizza had been eaten, Daniel brought in the cake. Jenny clapped her hands and squealed with delight when she saw _Winnie the Pooh_. There was a giant "2" candle in the middle of the cake. Jack lit it.

"Happy Birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Jenny…happy birthday to you," everyone in the room sang…some on key…some not finding the right key at all.

"Blow the candle out, baby," he whispered in her ear. She did and everybody clapped loudly. Sam cut the cake as Jack cleaned the pizza off Jenny's face. She gave Jenny the first piece of cake and the little girl dug into it with gusto. She had a sweet tooth just like her mama.

Once the cake was eaten, they brought out the presents. Once again, that little girl made out like a bandit. Toys galore, clothes (from her parents), books (from her mother and Uncle Daniel)…you name it, she got it.

An hour later, Jenny was sound asleep on Jack's lap. They'd worn her out. Teal'c and Daniel packed everything into Jack's truck, while Sam took down all the decorations. Once everyone was gone, Sam realized Jack was singing to Jenny:

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

It brought tears to her eyes. Jack as such a teddy bear when it came to Jenny. As rough and tough as he could be on the job, he was just as gentle when it came to her…and her mother.

"Hey," she said softly.

He looked up. "Hey, baby," he said smiling _that_ smile.

She leaned down and kissed him. "You ready to get her home?"

"Yeah," he said softly, kissing Jenny's head. He stood and took Sam by the hand, leading her to the truck. Daniel and Teal'c were still standing by the truck, waiting patiently. Jack noticed they'd both drawn their weapons and had them resting against their thighs.

His eyes narrowed. "Everything ok, guys?"

"Yeah. Just being precautious," said Daniel.

"Ok," said Jack.

"We're just gonna follow you home…ya know…make sure you get there in one piece," said Daniel.

"Ok," said Jack, sighing deeply. He laid Jenny in her car seat and covered her with a light blanket. She opened her blue eyes sleepily.

"Daddy?"

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"'k," she said with a yawn. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Jack got in the driver's seat as Sam climbed in the passenger side. He thought she looked hot…extremely hot. Wearing a light blue skirt and white poet's shirt, he thought the only other time she looked more beautiful was when she was in the middle of an orgasm. She'd pulled her skirt up to her knees when she climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Hmm," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, turning slightly to him.

"Nothin'," he said setting his hand on her knee and giving it a light squeeze.

He ran his hand up her thigh, causing her to gasp. "Jack!"

"What?" he said, never taking his eyes from the road.

"Jenny's in the backseat!"

"So?" he muttered, and slid his hand even further, sliding his fingers between the leg of her panties and her body.

He moved and so did she. She bucked against his fingers erratically. By the time he stopped at a red light, Sam had regained her composure. She slid across the seat and, taking his head in her hands, planted an extremely erotic, open-mouthed kiss on him.

When they broke apart, she asked huskily, "Want me to take care of that for you?" She reached down and stroked him through his pants.

He leaned his head against the steering wheel with a groan. "You'd better stop that or…" he trailed off when she squeezed him.

"Or what?" she asked saucily.

"Or, those people in that car over there are gonna see you in all your glory," he growled huskily.

She quickly removed her hand when she realized they were being watched by a couple that had to have been in their seventies. She blushed and moved back over to her seat, putting her seatbelt back on.

Sam was still blushing when they pulled into their driveway. Jack got Jenny out of her car seat as Sam unlocked the front door. Daniel and Teal'c had decided to stay the night just in case someone came around…looking for trouble.

Jack carried Jenny into the house and let Sam put her in her gown. Sam woke her up to brush her teeth and the little girl was _not_ happy. She cried, but in the end, she brushed her teeth like her mommy said.

After she'd rinsed, Jack picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. In the few seconds it took to get in her bedroom, she was sound asleep.

He chuckled softly as Sam turned back her covers. He laid Jenny down and put Charlie in her arms. She rolled over and stuck her thumb in her mouth. He tucked the light-weight blanket around her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he said softly and stroked her hair. Her hair was getting long, the curls becoming more pronounced.

Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek too. "Happy birthday, baby. Sleep well."

Jack took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He undressed her slowly and then, lowering her on the bed, gave her the most incredible night of her life.

He pulled her close to him and spooned behind her. "I love you, Sam," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack," she replied with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, honey," he said with a chuckle. "The terrible twos may have started."

"Ya sure ya betcha!"


	7. Indpendence Day

Independence Day

July 4, 2005

"Mommy?" asked Jenny from where she was comfortably laying in her mommy's arms.

"Hmmm?"

"Gonna pop fireworks?"

"Yes, Jenny," said Sam, stroking her dark blonde curls. "We're gonna pop fireworks when daddy gets home. Jack had a meeting with General Hammond and President. He was due back in less than an hour. Hopefully, by the time he arrived home, Jenny would be asleep.

"Ok," said Jenny, sticking her thumb back in her mouth and closing her eyes.

Sam started humming "Into the West" to her daughter. It had quickly become her favorite song to sing to Jenny.

Jenny yawned and slowly began to drift off to the sound of her mommy's voice. As soon as she was asleep, Sam picked her up and put her in her bed. She turned on the ceiling fan and covered Jenny up. "Sweet dreams, baby," she whispered before placing a kiss on Jenny's cheek. Simba lay down beside her bed. He loved Jenny. She played with him all the time. They'd just gotten him house broken when Jack had to go to Washington. Sam reached down to pet him and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

She went back into the living room and sat down, waiting impatiently for Jack. He'd been gone for a week and a half and she was sooo ready for him to come home. She was so scared about how he'd react to the news. She wasn't sure she could tell him.

She just missed him so much. The phone sex had been great…different…but great. But, she missed him…the feel of him thrusting into her body…the scent of their mixed arousal…the taste of him.

She didn't have to wait long. Within twenty minutes, Jack's cab pulled up to the house. She threw open the door and ran to meet him outside. As soon as she was within range, she threw her arms around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, you taste good," he muttered when they broke away for air. He picked her up and carried her in the house.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked.

"Taking a nap. She went to sleep about half an hour ago."

Jack pulled her in for another deep kiss. "I've missed you sooo much," he said.

"Mmm…me too," agreed Sam.

He gently pushed her towards their bedroom. "I'm just gonna look in on Jenny. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," said Sam. "Don't make me start without you," she added with a sultry grin.

Jack's jaw dropped and his cock stiffened immediately. The phone sex had been wonderful. But, his hand just didn't do it for him anymore. He missed the feel of her body encasing him…the taste of her body…the smell. God, he had it bad.

He shook his head and went to check on Jenny. As soon as he opened the door, he smiled at the sight presented before him. Jenny had kicked off her covers and was lying on her back, thumb in her mouth.

He walked over as quietly as he could. She opened her sleepy blue eyes as soon as he reached the bed. "Daddy?"

"I'm here baby."

"Miss you daddy," she said sleepily.

He reached over and stroked her curls. "I missed you too, baby."

"Daddy home now?"

"Yes baby. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"'k, daddy. Love you," she said with a yawn.

He grinned widely. "I love you too, baby." He leaned down and kissed her again. She rolled over on her stomach and he covered her back up. "Sweet dreams, baby."

He stood there and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She was such a beautiful child. Her hair was starting to get a little darker...closer to blonde, but getting browner. Both he and Sam were thrilled. Her eyes remained blue though. He couldn't be happier.

Speaking of happiness, he'd kind of left his wife in a crunch. He quickly made his way to their bedroom. Once there, he showed her exactly how much he'd missed her.

He buried his head in her throat and kissed her gently. A sniffle caused him to raise his head. She was crying.

"Sam?" He raised himself on his elbows and stroked her face. "Baby, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Jack. I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just missed you…that's all," she said, raising her lips to meet his.

"That's not all," he said softly. "There's something else. I can see it in your eyes."

She turned her face away from him. He cupped her chin and gently turned her face back to his. "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said softly, her voice full of tears. He reluctantly moved off her body, immediately missing the feel of her. She stood and went to the bathroom, shutting the door – something she'd never done before.

He didn't know what was going on with his wife, but he was going to find out. He pulled on his boxers and walked over to the bathroom. He could hear her sobbing. He quietly opened the door and found her sitting on the floor, holding a sheet of paper, her arms around her knees.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong? Whatever it is, we'll get through it…together."

She fluttered the paper and he, taking the hint, took it from her. Tears sprang to his eyes as he read:

"Dr. Samantha Carter,

I regret to inform you that due to the complications surrounding the birth of your daughter, you will not be able to conceive another child."

That's as far as Jack read. He looked over at Sam and his heart broke. He could see the pain and doubt in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Sam," he said softly.

"And what would that be?"

"You're thinking that because you can't have any more children, I'm going to leave you."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I know you wanted a son," she said with a sob.

He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I love you, Sam. You and Jenny are my life. I loved you before I knew about Jenny. I love you even more now. I don't care if we never have any more children. Jenny is enough for me. She's the best thing that you've ever given me. I love _you_. No one else will be able to do to me what you do to me."

"Huh?"

"When I'm away from you, my heart stops and I can't breathe. When I'm with you, my heart starts beating again and I can breathe again. My life started the day I met you. I don't want anyone else. I want you…and only you."

She looked at him as another sob broke from her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she was all cried out. Standing, he picked her up and carried her back to their bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both dozed.

The whole time Jack was thinking about something Thor had told him. Something about if they ever wanted to have another child, they would need assistance. He was beginning to realize that Thor knew about this long before he and Sam did. He knew the complications that Sam had had with Jenny. He knew about the possibility of never having another child. Jack knew that Sam was devastated at the thought of not being able to give Jack another child. They would definitely discuss this when they woke up.

They awoke to the sound of Jenny crying. They dressed and went to get their daughter. She was still asleep, but, she'd fallen off the bed. Sam chuckled as Jack picked her up gently and laid her back on the bed. He dried her tears and covered her back up. She stayed asleep the whole time.

She didn't know what she'd done to deserve a man like Jack O'Neill, but she knew that she would try every day for the rest of her life to keep him happy.

Jack turned around and saw her standing there watching. "Whatcha thinkin?" he asked walking over to her.

"How lucky I am to have you," she whispered.

He pulled her into his arms. "More like the other way around." Sam rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Sam, I love you and Jenny more than my own life. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe and make you happy."

"Mommy?" asked a sleepy voice from behind them.

Sam let out a shaky laugh against Jack's chest before backing up. She turned around and saw Jenny sitting up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

"Nuffin," said Jenny, holding her arms open for Sam to pick her up. Sam laughed and picked the little girl up. She was still so tiny from being born so early, but she was growing fast.

Jenny laid her head on Sam's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Then she saw Jack. "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey, baby," he said with a grin. He held his arms out and she went right to him. She snuggled against him.

"I missed you, daddy," she said with a yawn.

"I missed you too, baby," he replied giving her a strong hug. Apparently, she'd still been half asleep when he'd come in earlier and didn't realize he was really home.

"Daddy stay now?"

"Yep. Daddy's not goin' anywhere for a long, long time," he said kissing the side of her head. He reached out and took Sam's hand, pulling her towards him. He tucked her underneath his arm and kissed the top of her head.

"My wife, my daughter…just what I wanted to see."

_That Night_

Sam and Jack had talked about Thor's offer while getting ready for the barbeque. He knew that Thor had mentioned it to Sam, but he assured her that it was totally up to her. He'd meant what he'd said about Jenny being enough. She still wasn't sure. She'd always wanted at least one boy and one girl. Well, she had her girl. It was her decision to have the boy. They decided that they would wait until after the barbeque to talk about it further.

It seemed as though half the base showed up for the barbeque. It didn't surprise Jack or Sam. They both knew that once the invites had gone out, the base grapevine would spread like a wildfire. Sure enough, there were about thirty or forty people there who weren't originally invited. But, Sam had made sure there were enough steaks, hotdogs, hamburgers, sausage links, and chicken to feed over half the base. She'd disappeared for a while though.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Right behind you baby," said Sam, picking up her daughter and tossing her in the air. Jenny giggled as Sam caught her.

She planted a kiss on Jack's lips before returning her attention to their daughter. "Where'd you disappear too?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Went to have a little talk with Thor," she said, not revealing anything.

"About?" asked Jack quietly.

"What we talked about earlier," said Sam, still not giving anything away.

"And?"

"I'll tell you later," she said softly.

"Sam…" he growled.

"Later, Jack. We've got fireworks to shoot off remember?"

"Sam…" he whined.

"Later, honey. I promise." She turned to him and kissed him gently. She handed him a beer before sitting in the chair behind him.

He pouted, but reluctantly agreed that now wasn't the time to discuss this. He began to flip the burgers again, the whole time his mind was on what Sam had said. He wondered what her decision had been. He really didn't care. He'd told her the truth…she and Jenny were all he needed.

"Daddy, I hungwy," said Jenny from Sam's lap.

"Want a hotdog?"

"Yes, pwease," she said. She looked at Sam. "Down."

Sam sat her on the ground and, giggling, she tackled Simba. Those gathered around laughed as the little girl wrestled with the puppy that was almost as big as she was.

Jack's jaw dropped when he heard the words "Pinned ya!" come out of his two year old daughter's mouth. He looked up at Sam who was trying to control her laughter. His eyes widened when Jenny said "Pinned ya agin!"

"Sam?"

"What can I say? _The Lion King _**is** her favorite movie."

"And you got on to _me_ about it? Sheesh woman!" he said.

"You're her father," said Sam, standing and grabbing him around the waist. "She's only two."

"Well, I happen to like cartoons."

"Just another thing that she gets from you," said Sam, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh come on…you know you like them too," said Jack capturing her lips with his.

"Mmm hmm," was all she said.

"Daddy, I hungwy now," said Jenny, pulling on Jack's shirt.

He leaned down and picked her up. He reached over on the grill and picked up a hotdog that had finished cooking. Sam put her bib on her and, taking her from Jack, sat her in her high chair. Jack cut up her hotdog and a hamburger patty for her while Sam went to get her some chocolate milk.

After they made sure Jenny was settled, Jack and Sam got their plates. "Time to eat guys!" he yelled above the din of the party. He sat down beside Sam as everyone rushed the picnic table they'd set up earlier.

About an hour later, the sun had gone down and, even though it was July, it was a getting a little nippy outside. Sam took Jenny inside to change her into something warmer. When she took her back outside, Teal'c and Daniel had just finished setting up the fireworks.

Jack had found a quiet spot in his backyard and spread out a blanket. Sam walked over to him. She handed him Jenny while she sat down between his legs. He sat Jenny on her lap and the wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Nope. When everybody leaves and this little one is in bed."

"Sam," he begged. "Please."

"Not yet, Jack."

He finally gave up as the fireworks started. They really enjoyed Jenny's reaction. The noise from some of the fireworks did scare her a little. But, she knew she was safe and the noise couldn't hurt her…not with her parents around.

A couple of hours after the fireworks began, Jenny had fallen asleep in Sam's lap. Everyone left quietly after thanking Jack and Sam for the evening. He helped Sam stand with Jenny in her arms. He took her from Sam and gently woke her up. She still needed to get a bath and brush her teeth.

She cried when he woke her. She cried when he bathed her and made her brush her teeth. Once she was dressed and back in her daddy's arms, she quit crying. He sat down in the rocker and rocked her to sleep. It was something he'd missed when he was in Washington. It was something he'd gotten used too since he and Sam moved in together.

After making sure she was asleep, he kissed her cheek gently and allowed Sam to lay her in her bed. Simba took his place at the side of the bed. Jack thought it was hilarious that the dog immediately knew he was for Jenny. It was like a sixth sense.

He kissed her cheek again and let Sam do the same. He turned on her nightlight and, taking Sam by the hand, led her from their daughter's room to theirs.

"Ok Sam. Spill it!" he ordered when their door was closed.

"Impatient aren't you?" she asked.

"Sam?" he growled a warning.

She looked away from him. "I'm gonna go shower and brush my teeth. Then I will tell you."

"Sam…"

"Don't make me hurt you, Jack O'Neill."

He hung his head dejectedly as she disappeared into the bathroom. He went downstairs to shut off the lights and secure the house. He checked in on Jenny and made sure her fan was turned on low.

Walking back into their bedroom, Sam was already in bed. "I'm gonna go shower," he said gruffly.

She could tell he was angry with her for not telling him what Thor had said. She hadn't meant to piss him off. She just wanted to wait until everyone was gone. This definitely wasn't something she wanted told in front of everyone she worked with on base.

He came back ten minutes later and crawled into bed, not saying a word. Sam went to wrap her arms around him and he turned away from her.

"Jack?"

"It's been a long day, Sam. I'm really tired."

"Jack…" she couldn't go on. She rolled over on her side facing away from him and began to cry.

He turned over and took her in his arms. That was one of the things he'd never wanted to do. He never wanted to hurt Sam or make her cry….and he'd just done both.

"Damnit, I'm sorry Sam. I just wanted you to talk to me. Forgive me baby…please."

She turned over in his arms and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her back and whispered words of love and comfort in her ear. When she'd quieted down, she looked up at him. Something in her eyes caused his heart to start pounding.

"I talked to Thor about going ahead with the procedure."

"And?" he prodded gently.

She shook her head. "There's nothing he can do right now," she said softly.

"But, he told me…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "There's nothing he can do right now, because I'm pregnant, Jack."


	8. Sickness

Sickness

"Wha…what?" asked Jack.

"Thor can't do anything right now because I'm already pregnant," said Sam reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"But, that letter?"

"I got it two days ago when I went to Dr. Brightman for a checkup. She'd sent my test results to a specialist and that's what he came up with." She sat up and covered her breasts with the sheet. "I'd thought about what Thor had said. But, I couldn't do anything right then. I didn't want Jenny to have to go through the Asgard beam."

"Yeah, she hates that."

"Yeah." Jack sat up and, moving around behind her, wrapped his arms around her. He felt Sam take a deep breath before continuing. "So while you were getting things ready for the barbeque, I contacted Thor to take him up on his offer. He ran some tests and said that there was nothing he could do at this time."

Tears started streaming down Sam's face as she leaned against Jack. "I was devastated. At that point I was ready to kill someone…preferably Mayborne. But, once I'd calmed down, he explained that the reason he couldn't do anything was because I was already pregnant…about 14 weeks apparently."

Jack tightened his grip around her. "But…"

"I talked to Dr. Brightman and she said that although the tests said because of what I went through with Jenny, I wouldn't be able to have children again, it wasn't conclusive. She said that it was possible I _would _have more children. She said she'll keep an eye on me and the baby the rest of my pregnancy."

When he didn't say anything for several minutes, she turned her head to look at him and she realized he was crying. She reached up and touched his face. "Jack?"

"If having this baby means putting your life in jeopardy, then I don't think…"

She silenced him with a finger across his lips. "Jack…I'm fine. We're fine. And in a little over five months, Jenny is going to have a baby brother or sister to play with."

"I just…"

"Shh, baby. Everything is going to fine. I promise," she said, pulling his head down to her for a tender kiss.

Jack had other ideas. With just the slightest amount of pressure Sam parted her lips for his tongue to enter and stroke hers. They broke apart only for Jack to remove her blue satin camisole. Once the object was out of the way, their lips met with more passion either thought possible. They quickly divested each other of their boxer shorts before resuming their previous positions.

Sam leaned her head back to allow Jack to kiss and nibble here and there. His hands slid from her shoulders down to entwine their fingers together. He ran his lips from her neck back up to her lips, capturing them in a thoroughly devastating kiss.

He slowly made love to her. After both tumbled over the edge, Jack continued to move in and out of her body, slower now, but he couldn't seem to stop. When he finally came to a stop, he was in tears.

"Jack? What's wrong?" asked Sam, taking his head in her hands.

He shook his head, unable to speak at first. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Nothing is wrong, baby. I've never been so happy." He braced himself on his elbows and clasped her head between his hands. "I've got a beautiful wife…a beautiful daughter…and a child on the way. What more could a man ask for?"

Her tears started falling when he began to speak. He stroked the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "I love you Sam…with all my heart."

The tears flowed freely as Jack hardened once more and began to move within her. The fire built slowly as he made love to his wife.

They fell asleep in each others' arms, both feeling loved and sated.

* * *

5 months later

"I can't do this Jack!"

"Yes you can, baby. Just breathe the way we practiced," said Jack.

"It hurts too much. It didn't hurt this much with Jenny!"

"Just one more push Sam. Come one baby. You can do it."

"Ahhhh!!!!!!" screamed Sam with a final hard push.

"Congratulations you two. It's a boy!" said the doctor.

"A boy?" said Jack in awe. "I have another son?"

"Yes, Jack. You have another son."

Jack looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing her damp forehead.

"You don't have to thank me Jack," said Sam weakly.

He reached out and stroked the baby's downy blonde hair. He opened his eyes and looked at Jack. His eyes were brown…just like Jack's.

A knock at the door broke them both out of their reverie. "You feel up to visitors?" he asked quietly.

She nodded tiredly. "Come on in guys."

Daniel and Teal'c entered the room with Daniel carrying Jenny. "Daddy!"

Jack turned around and took his daughter from Daniel. "Hey baby. Wanna meet your brother?"

"Yes," she said softly, staring at the baby boy in her mommy's arms. She looked at him closely, the baby boy returned the scrutiny. "What's his name?"

They'd discussed different names and their meanings. Since Jenny had Jack's first initial, they wanted this baby to have Sam's. "His name is Sean Michael O'Neill," said Sam.

"Hi Sean," said Jenny. "I'm Jenny."

The baby started to cry…hungry tears. But, it scared Jenny and made her sad. She reached out for Daniel, surprising everyone. When Daniel took her, she started crying. "He don't like me."

Sam put a bottle in the baby's mouth and he quieted down. But, Jenny was too upset. Daniel carried her out in the hallway. "Wanna go home," she cried.

Jack followed them out into the hallway and took Jenny from Daniel. He sat down in the chair and rocked her gently, trying to console his distraught daughter. "Shh baby. It's ok," he said softly.

"Sean don't like me, daddy," she sobbed.

"Yes he does baby. He was just hungry," said Jack kissing the top of her head. When she'd stopped crying, he took her back in the room. Sam was upset with the fact that Jenny was upset. Jack sat her down on the bed beside Sam and she put her arm around her daughter and kissed her head.

"You ok, baby?"

"Yes, mommy." She looked up at Sam. "Me hold him?" she asked softly.

Jack positioned Jenny to where she could hold her baby brother. Sam laid him in her arms and Jenny supported his head just like she would with her doll.

"My Sean," she whispered and kissed him on the forehead. He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes…his brown eyes staring into her blue eyes. Jenny smiled at him. "He looks like me!" she said looking up at Sam with a grin.

"Yes baby. Only his eyes are brown instead of blue."

"Yeah, but he looks like me!" She was thrilled.

Jack laughed. Things were almost back to normal. He took out his camera and took several pictures of his daughter holding his son; his wife holding their son; and his wife holding his daughter and his son. Life was perfect.

* * *

6 months later

"Mommy I don't feel good. I hurt," said Jenny. She'd been sleeping more than normal. She hadn't been playing as much either.

Sam was feeding Sean and singing him to sleep. He was almost asleep when Jenny spoke. He started crying.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," she repeated.

"Jenny, go find your daddy," said Sam.

"But…" she said, her tears starting to fall. She really didn't feel good.

"Jenny, go find your daddy," repeated Sam firmly.

Jenny picked up Charlie and ran out of the room. "Daddy!"

"What! What's wrong?" he said, picking her up. He heard Sean crying in the nursery.

"I don't feel good, daddy," said Jenny.

"You're ok," he said, carrying her into her room. He laid her in her bed. It was, after all, her bedtime. "Go to sleep baby. I'm gonna go check on Sean. He's got a cold."

She curled up on her side and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "I want my mommy," she whispered as her tears fell silently. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------

Sam and Jack woke early the next morning. Sam fed Sean as Jack got breakfast ready. "Jack?" Something was bothering Sam.

"What?"

"I…" she trailed off.

He sat down the frying pan and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something."

They both looked at each other. "Do you think Jenny's really sick? Or do you think she's…"

"Sibling rivalry?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Why don't you go check on her while I finish up breakfast," he said, kissing her gently.

"Ok."

He turned back to the stove and nearly dropped the pan when he heard Sam scream his name. He ran into Jenny's bedroom. She wasn't moving.

"She won't wake up! I can't wake her up!" exclaimed Sam.

He took Jenny from Sam. "Jenny? Come on baby. Wake up for daddy," he said anxiously. He shook her gently, but stopped as her head lolled from one side to the other.

"Get Sean. We're going to the hospital!" he said.

She hadn't stopped breathing, so they knew she was alive. But, she was unresponsive.

By the time they got to the hospital, both Sam and Jack were in tears. They'd just dismissed her the night before.

They answered all of the doctor's questions. The last thing she ate…how she'd been acting for the last few days…was she sleeping more than normal and was she tired. They both knew the answers to the last two questions were yes.

Jenny finally regained consciousness. "Mommy?" she asked weakly.

Sam sobbed with relief. "I'm here baby. I'm so sorry."

"You no believe me," said Jenny with a sob of her own.

"I'm so sorry baby."

Daniel had shown up and was taking care of Sean while Sam and Jack were with Jenny. "Baby, we're sorry we didn't believe you," said Jack.

"I wanna go home," she said softly.

"We will, but we need to let the doctor find out why you're sick."

"Pwease daddy. I wanna go home," she cried. Jack picked her up and gently rocked her. She fell asleep in his arms.

They were allowed to take her home while they waited for the test results. Both knew it wasn't good. She wasn't eating and she was sleeping all the time.

Two days later, the call came. The test results were in. Dropping Sean off at Cassie's, they made their way to the hospital. Dr. Brightman met them there. She already knew what the results were and, as the base physician, it was her duty to tell the two anxious parents what was wrong with their young daughter. She'd never had to do this before and certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

Sam and Jack walked in with Jack carrying a sleeping Jenny. They saw the look of concern on Dr. Brightman's face. "Well?" asked Jack.

"You both need to sit down."

They did and Sam reached over and took Jack's hand in hers. He gave it a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong with her, doc?"

Dr. Brightman took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this. With all the symptoms, we did the logical thing and had them run a certain test."

"Doc? What's wrong with Jenny?" asked Sam, getting frightened.

Dr. Brightman looked down and, when she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes.

"No," said Jack.

"I'm sorry, sir. Jenny has leukemia."

"NO!" exclaimed both Jack and Sam.


	9. New Gifts

New Gifts

"This can't be happening," thought Jack. His baby girl had cancer…his three year old daughter was going to die. His pain was becoming overwhelming. "No," he said aloud.

"Sir?" asked Dr. Brightman.

"You're mistaken. My daughter does NOT have leukemia," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir." She looked at him and Sam with sadness and pity. "We ran the test three times. All three came back with the same results."

Sam sat in shocked silence, her tears falling down her face.

"Mommy?" Jenny sat up weakly and held her arms out for Sam.

Sam took her from Jack and buried her head in Jenny's hair. "Mommy. Wanna go home," said Jenny softly…weakly.

Sam's tears were beginning to overwhelm her. Jack was angry with the doctor.

"General, we need to discuss treatment. The longer you wait, the less likely it is that any treatment will work."

"There will be no treatment," said Jack.

"General…" began Dr. Brightman.

"We're contacting the Asgard," said Jack.

"General, I'm not sure what effects the Asgard beam will have on her illness."

Jack ignored her and reached over and activated Jenny's bracelet. They were immediately transported to Thor's ship. Jack took Jenny from Sam. She'd fallen asleep again. He fell to his knees and cried, unable to keep his emotions inside…his fears inside…anymore.

Their roles were reversed now. Sam was becoming angry. "I didn't have my son only to lose my daughter," she said as Thor appeared.

"What has happened?" asked the little gray alien.

"She's dying," said Jack. "My baby's dying." He held tightly to Jenny, refusing to even look up.

Sam wrapped her arms around him. "Can you heal her?"

"What is her illness?"

"Leukemia," said Sam as Jack broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"Leukemia?"

"Cancer," said Sam, choking on the word as her own tears fell again.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here baby," said Jack brokenly.

"Where Sean Michael?" asked Jenny. She'd started calling him 'Sean Michael" when they brought him home from the hospital. To her, just to call him Sean was wrong.

"He's with Uncle Daniel," said Sam, stroking her daughter's cheek.

Jenny looked up at Jack. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her hair. She was still hot.

"I don't feel good," she said softly. "I hurt." She started to cry.

Jack held her tiny body to his chest and rocked back and forth. "I know baby. Uncle Thor is gonna make you all better."

Jenny didn't say anything else. Her head fell heavily to Jack's shoulder.

"Jenny?" He shook her gently. "Jenny!" He began to panic. She wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. He felt her throat. No pulse. "Don't leave me baby. Please God, don't take my daughter!"

"Thor! Do something!" screamed Sam.

Jenny was immediately transported to a stasis pod. Jack's heart suddenly felt as empty as his arms. Sam collapsed beside him with a sob. Jack gathered her in his arms. "Why Jack? Why?"

"I don't know baby."

"I didn't have Sean just to lose Jenny. I can't lose her!"

"I know baby. I know we've got Sean to think about too, but Jenny's…" his words trailed off as he broke into another sob. He buried his head in her throat, unable to fight the emptiness building inside his heart.

How long they stayed in each others' arms sobbing, neither knew. It felt like hours. Hell…it probably _was_ hours. But, Thor appeared to them in a flash of light.

"Where is she?" asked Jack softly.

"She is still in stasis."

"Can we see her?" asked Sam, tightening her grip on Jack's waist.

"No. The radiation levels are still too high and may cause you damage."

"I don't care!" exclaimed Sam. "I want to see my daughter…NOW!"

"As you wish," said Thor. "Follow me. You can see her from this room."

Jack stood and helped Sam to stand. They followed Thor to a small room to the left. Within, they could see their small daughter sleeping inside a stasis pod.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jack.

"Yes. In a few days, the radiation will have completely dissipated. She will be kept unconscious for the next few days. The cancerous cells within her body have been destroyed. However, there will be some side effects."

"Side effects? What kind of side effects?" asked Sam.

"Due to the type of radiation we used, she will develop certain…shall we say…abilities."

Jack wasn't listening to Thor. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Jenny. She just looked so damned fragile. He started to rush into the room when Sam stopped him. "I can't lose you too," she said with a sob.

He pulled her into his arms. "We're not gonna lose her." He looked at Thor. "Right?"

"You are correct, O'Neill," said Thor. "She is healed, but as I stated, she will develop certain abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" asked Jack, comfortingly stroking Sam's back.

"I believe you call them telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation."

"What?" asked Sam, raising her head from Jack's chest to look at their friend.

"Telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation," repeated Thor.

"How?"

"Our scientists claim it is because of her genetic makeup and the radiation."

"It won't hurt her will it?" asked Sam.

"No. She will be a very powerful ally in the war against the Replicators and the Goa'uld."

"She's only three!" exclaimed Jack.

"When she is older, then."

"Thor can you beam our son up?" asked Sam.

Immediately, Sean and Daniel were beamed to his ship. Sam took Sean from Daniel and held him close. He'd already said his first word…Jenny.

He spotted his sister in the stasis pod and began to reach for her. When he realized he couldn't get to her, he began to cry. He wanted his sister. Jack sighed deeply. The next few days were going to be hard on all of them.

3 days later

According to Thor, Jenny was coming out of her stasis-induced slumber. Thor had given Sean a bracelet to match Jenny's. It would protect him as he grew…just like Jenny's. But, it was still different. Jack was still scared that he'd lose her. He loved his son and his wife, but Jenny…Jenny was special. His love for Jenny was different than his love for Sean and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because they'd almost lost her…twice. Maybe it was because she was his daughter and Sean was his son. Maybe it was because, although she looked like Sam and was smart like Sam, she acted like him. She was, for all intents and purposes, a daddy's girl.

The radiation had completely dissipated and Jack was itching to hold his daughter. When she finally opened her blue eyes, she screamed in fear. She was slightly claustrophobic. The stasis pod opened and she scrambled out as fast as her three year old body could move.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

He ran to her and picked her up, both of them in tears. He held her for a long time before passing her to Sam. He took a sleeping Sean from her.

"Mommy!" she cried. She was terrified. She wanted to go home. She didn't know why she was back on Thor's ship, but it scared her. Every time that she'd been there, something bad had happened. She remembered being sick, but nothing else.

"Where Charlie? Want Charlie!" she screamed. In their haste to get her to the hospital, they'd left her bear behind. All of a sudden, Charlie appeared in her arms and she relaxed.

Jack looked at Sam in surprise. "Well, that's different," he quipped.

Jenny put her thumb in her mouth and slowly calmed down. "Wanna go home, daddy," she said, whimpering.

He wrapped his free arm around Sam. They sat down as Sam began to slowly rock Jenny. Sam's tears were beginning to fall because she realized that, once again, they'd come very close…too damned close…to losing her. In fact, there for a moment, they had lost her. She'd died. She wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped beating. She was dead. She started to tremble as Jack held his family.

She began to sing "Into the West" to Jenny. She hadn't sung that in a while…well, actually since Sean was born. She hummed it, but she didn't sing it. Now, she sang it as Jack hummed. Jenny slowly drifted to sleep, safe and content in her mommy's arms. They would get passed this. They would protect their children with their lives. But, they had to take it one day at a time.

Three Weeks Later

They were finally getting back to normal. Jenny realized she was able to do things that most kids – no – make that most people couldn't do. When she wanted a cookie, all she had to do was say "cookie" and one would appear.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily from where she was laying in Sam's arms.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go park tomorrow? I wanna take Sean Michael."

Sam smiled. Jenny was very protective of her baby brother. "I'll ask daddy."

"Ask me what?" said Jack from the doorway.

"Jenny wants to take Sean to the park tomorrow," said Sam softly as Jenny closed her eyes in sleep.

"Any idea as to why she calls him 'Sean Michael' instead of just 'Sean'?" asked Jack.

"She said it was bad to call him just 'Sean'," said Sam.

They both laughed softly. Jack took Jenny from Sam and laid her in her bed. They'd started spending much more time with their daughter, and their son, than they normally did. Jack put in his request for resignation at the SGC, as did Sam. So far, both requests had been denied. They took both kids with them when they had to go to work. They refused to be separated from either one of their children for any length of time.

He covered her up and kissed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes opened at his touch. "Daddy?"

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sean Michael okay?" she asked with a big yawn.

"Yes, baby. Sean's okay," whispered Sam. "Go back to sleep."

"Not Sean. Sean Michael," she said sleepily. They both grinned at her.

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and rolled over on her side, wrapping her free arm around Charlie. That was the only thing she wouldn't share with her brother. Charlie was hers and hers alone. She even shared Simba with him.

Jenny closed her eyes and, with Jack stroking her back, soon fell into a deep sleep. They both sat there watching her sleep for a few minutes. They'd come too close to losing her forever. Jack shook that thought out of his head.

He stood quietly and took Sam by the hand. He led her to Sean's nursery and checked on their sleeping son. After placing a kiss on Sean's head, they went to their bedroom.

Jack pulled Sam into his arms and held her tightly. He released her slightly and ran his fingers through her hair and then along her jaw line. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" he asked softly.

"Mmm hmm," she said softly as his lips descended over hers. He held the kiss for a few seconds before backing off.

"Then let me repeat myself. I love you so much, Samantha O'Neill," he said, bringing her closer for another kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and she immediately parted her lips for his tongue to explore her mouth. He proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her.

Sam held Jack closely, running her hand up and down his spine as he trembled from the force of his release. He reached down and pulled the covers up around their bodies. They fell asleep, him still embedded within her body. They both knew that, although life was everything but perfect, they would get through it together. They would take whatever life dealt them and run with it. Their daughter was safe. Their son was safe. They were home and nothing was going to take that away from them.

5


	10. Charlie

One Month Later

Thanks to Thor, Jenny was completely cured of her leukemia. Jack and Sam were elated. They were still terrified that the cancer would come back, but Thor assured them both that, because of the particular radiation used, it was eradicated completely. Jenny was still easily tired out, but her stamina was improving…as was her appetite.

Jack, once again, kept her fed on spaghettios and mac and cheese. Well, that and pizza. Sam didn't like her eating too much junk food, but was willing to overlook it this time to get her back up to her normal weight. At least he didn't load her up on soda like Daniel did when he would babysit her and Sean. She would come home so wired, it would take them hours to get her to go to sleep.

It was roughly 1800 hours and Sean was napping. Sam and Jack were watching Jenny play outside with Simba. The baby monitor was on full blast so any little noise their young son would make, they would hear him. They watched Jenny as she tried to pick up her dog and climb the slide steps with him.

"Jenny, put Simba down," said Jack.

"Want Simba to slide with me daddy," she pouted.

"He's too big baby. He might get hurt," said Sam. He'd grown big time over the course of the year since her second birthday.

"Ok, mommy," she said and put the dog down, albeit reluctantly.

She proceeded to climb the stairs to the deck. "Mommy play?" she looked at Sam with a typical O'Neill smirk.

Sam didn't answer quickly enough. "Mommy, daddy play?"

"Ok, baby," said Jack, swinging her up into his arms. She giggled uncontrollably when Jack tossed her in the air. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Swing!" she squealed.

He sat her down in the swing and buckled her in. Sam walked up behind them and slowly began to push her on the swing. Jack went to get Sean because he heard him crying.

Walking into the house, Jack realized something. Since the night he learned about Jenny, he'd never left her alone (except when they were in bed). Either he was with her, Sam was with her, or they were both with her. It wasn't like that with Sean…not that he didn't love his son. But, Jenny was special…different. She held his heart in the palm of her tiny hand and, yes, he was wrapped around her finger. Hell, he wasn't too proud to admit it. His three year old daughter had him whipped.

He picked up his son and kissed his forehead. "What's the matter, little man?"

"Jenny!" He heard Sam's terrified scream. "Jack!"

He ran outside with Sean in his arms when he heard Sam scream. Jenny was lying on the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Jenny was bleeding profusely from a gash in her head. Sam was in hysterics trying to control the bleeding. "She started spinning the swing and hit her head on the bar!"

But, as they watched, she started to glow with a pale blue light. As they stared, the light engulfed their small daughter. They had to cover their eyes because of the brightness. When it had cleared, Jenny's head was healed and she was sitting up, looking dazed.

"Daddy? What happened?" she asked confusion evident in her voice.

"You hit your head baby. Are you ok?" asked Jack.

"Uh huh," she said and then she yawned. When she held up her arms, Sam picked her up. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder, placing her thumb in her mouth. It was one habit they hadn't been able to break her from…yet anyway.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy," said Jenny softly.

They walked back into the house. Sean had fallen asleep again. Once Jenny was asleep, Jack took her from Sam and sat Sean in Sam's lap. "I'm gonna lay her on the couch. I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Where're you going?" asked Sam not wanting to wake either of her sleeping children.

"I'm gonna beam up to Thor and find out what just happened," he said. "That wasn't one of the abilities that Thor told us about."

He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss before doing the same to his daughter and son. He activated the handheld communicator and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sam watched her daughter in wonder. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed in a little over a year. She went from being a mommy's girl to being a daddy's girl. She wouldn't have it any other way either.

She laid Sean in his bassinet and stuck his bottle in his mouth. She turned and picked up Jenny, hugging her close. She had known from the moment Jenny was born that she was different…special. Until this moment, she didn't know how special. She began to sing "Into the West" softly, as not to wake up either of her children.

Jenny opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Shh…go back to sleep baby."

"Where daddy?"

"He went to ask Thor something," she said softly.

"Why?"

"You healed yourself. You made yourself better. Daddy just wants to know how," she said.

"Ok," said Jenny softly with a yawn. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid her head back down. Sam knew the little girl had no idea what she was talking about. She hugged her up to her chest and rocked slowly, picking up the song where she left off.

Almost as soon as she was completely and totally asleep, Jack reappeared.

"Well?" she asked softly.

"He actually had no idea. He said he would look into it. But, he said as accident-prone as we seem to be, this healing power will come in handy."

He sat down on the couch and watched his children sleep for a few minutes. "Come on. Let's put them in their own beds."

He helped Sam stand with Jenny in her arms. He picked up Sean and carried him into his nursery. He kissed him on the head and laid him in his crib. He went into Jenny's room and saw Sam sitting on the side of her bed, watching her sleep.

"Sam?" he whispered walking over to his daughter's bed. "She ok?"

Sam nodded and looked up. He saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong honey?"

She shook her head and held a finger to her lips. She leaned over and kissed Jenny's cheek. "Sweet dreams, angel," she whispered.

Standing, she watched Jack lean over and kiss Jenny also. "Sweet dreams, baby."

He took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asked pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"Of what?"

"What if the Trust or the N.I.D. find out what she can do? They're gonna want her more than they want her now!"

He held her out to where he could see her face. "I'm not gonna let that happen. No one is taking her from us."

"But…" she began.

He silenced her with a kiss. When he broke it off, he added…"no one."

She burst into tears as he pulled her back into his arms. He held her for long moments, allowing her to get her tears and fears out of her system. When she'd calmed down, he picked her up, and then laid her down gently on their bed. He handed her a tissue from the nightstand.

She blushed, wiped her tears, and then softly blew her nose. He took the tissue from her hand and tossed it into the trashcan.

"You alright?" he asked lying down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "I will be," she said softly.

"Good," he replied just as softly. He put one finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said softly…just above a whisper.

Jack leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across hers. She took the initiative and pushed against his lips. He willingly parted his lips for her questing tongue. She teased him with light touches against his own tongue, teeth, and lips.

She snaked one hand down and stroked him through him khakis. He thrust against her hand, his erection growing rapidly. He moaned into her mouth and felt her smile against her lips.

He broke the kiss, desperately needing air. "Sam, baby. You're gonna kill me!"

Sam grinned and pushed him back on the bed. "Relax Jack. I'm just getting started."

What seemed like an eternity later, they were both satiated and couldn't do much of anything. He pulled the covers up over them and held her close, listening to her breathing even out.

A few hours later, they awoke to the sound of Jenny crying. They gave each other a quick kiss before dressing and going to check on their children. Jack went to get Jenny while Sam went to check on Sean. He was still asleep. Sam met him in Jenny's room. He was cradling a weakly crying Jenny.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Charlie," cried Jenny.

"Here, baby," said Sam, handing the bear to Jenny.

"No, Charlie! He's hurt!" She actually pushed the bear away.

Sam looked at Jack. "Charlie who?"

Jenny shook her head, too scared to say anything else. Just then, the phone rang. Sam answered.

"O'Neill residence." She listened for a few minutes. "Ok. We'll be right there."

Jack had just gotten Jenny calmed down enough to ask, "What?"

"SGC. Someone's come through the gate they want us to see."

"Who?" he asked.

"They wouldn't say. But, Walter said it's someone we know…or at least someone _you_ know."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get Sean. You get Jenny ready."

"Ok." She leaned over and kissed Jack softly before kissing Jenny on the forehead.

"Mommy?" asked Jenny with a shuddering breath as Sam took her from her daddy.

"Hmmm?"

"Where're we goin'?"

"To the base baby."

"Why?"

Sam was putting Jenny's _Winnie the Pooh _jumper on her daughter. "They said someone is there to see us."

"Ok," she said with a hiccup. "Where's daddy?"

"Getting your brother," said Sam.

"Ok," said Jenny. "Mommy?" she asked as Sam stood up and picked her up.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry." Sam laughed. Her words were coming along fine. It wasn't "I hungwy" anymore. It was "I'm hungry."

"Ok, baby. We'll get something at McDonald's on the way to the base," she said nuzzling Jenny's soft cheek causing her young child to giggle.

"What's the giggling for?" asked Jack entering Jenny's room with Sean Michael on his hip.

"I just told her we'd drive through McDonald's to get her something to eat."

"Oh. I can deal with that," said Jack, kissing Sam. Jenny giggled at the affection shown between her parents. Jack kissed Jenny on the forehead. "No giggling," he said jokingly. This caused the little girl to giggle uncontrollably.

Jack handed Sean Michael to Sam and took Jenny from her. He placed her on the bed and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Daddy! Stop!"

"Why?" asked Jack, continuing his torture.

"Gotta pee!"

He quickly stood and, picking Jenny up, ran into the bathroom. He placed her on the toilet and let her do her thing. She wiped and redressed herself. Jack picked her up and nuzzled her cheek.

"Daddy, that tickles!"

"I know. That's why I did it!" said Jack, kissing her cheek and walking out of the bathroom. Sam and Sean were already in the truck. Jack strapped Jenny in her car seat and drove off. They drove through McDonalds as promised and got Jenny a _happy meal_. She shared her fries with Sean. Sam knew they would both need a bath as soon as they got to the base.

They signed in and the SF on the gate gave Jenny a sucker. They'd began keeping them for her when she'd gotten her full set of teeth.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at the normally stoic SF.

"You're welcome, Miss O'Neill."

Jack laughed at the expression on Jenny's face. She kind of scrunched up her nose and giggled. She didn't like being called "Miss O'Neill". It was "Jenny" or nothing. Then the smile fell of her face.

"Jenny, you ok?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Sam, turning around and looking at her daughter.

"He's hurt," she said, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Who's hurt?"

"Charlie," she said, sniffling back the tears. "Ow!"

Jack quickly pulled the truck into a spot and jumped out. He threw open the back door and got Jenny out. "It hurts, daddy!"

"What hurts baby?" he said, cradling her to his chest.

"Everything," she said before passing out.

Sam had gotten Sean out of the truck and ran after Jack. Jenny still hadn't regained consciousness by the time they'd reached the infirmary.

"Doc!" screamed Jack.

Dr. Brightman came around the corner as Jack laid Jenny on the infirmary bed.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Brightman, gently pushing Jack out of the way.

"I don't know. She was fine until we got to the gate. She said someone was hurting and then she said 'ow' and 'it hurts'. When I asked her what hurt, she said 'everything'. What's wrong with her, doc?"

Daniel and Teal'c entered the infirmary in time to hear Jack's explanation.

"Jack, I think it has something to do with our visitor."

"What visitor?" asked Sam, trying to comfort a crying Sean.

"Me," said a voice behind a curtain. A teenager in a wheelchair came through and Jack nearly fainted.

"Ch…Charlie?"

It was his son…his dead son. Well, not so dead son.

"Yeah, dad…mom. It's me."

"Da…daddy?"

Jack tore his eyes from his son and turned back to his daughter. "I'm here, baby."

Charlie rolled over to them and Jenny spotted him immediately. "Charlie!" She held her arms out for him. Jack picked her up and, surprisingly, handed her to Charlie.

"Jenny?" Charlie couldn't believe his little sister was sitting on his lap. He hugged her fiercely. "I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried, his emotions uncontrollable.

Sam looked at Jack. Jack looked at Sam. They were both in shock.

"Umm…Charlie?" asked Daniel. "What's wrong?"

"In my reality, she died six months ago, from leukemia. They didn't catch it…" his voice broke and he held Jenny tighter.

Jack turned to Daniel. "What in the hell is going on here?"

"He came through the mirror about an hour ago. He had taken a staff blast to his back and was unconscious. I knew who he was the moment I saw him. The Tok'ra that were here used the Goa'uld healing device on him, but it's not enough. He's still pretty banged up."

"What about…" Jack trailed off. He wanted to know about his alternate and Sam's alternate.

"My parents were killed a year ago by the Goa'uld. They'd both been court-martialed when Jenny was born, but they stayed together. It was just me and Jenny." He looked down at the little girl now sleeping in his arms. "It's just been the two of us since she was about eighteen months old." He looked up at Jack. "Are you still in the Air Force?"

Jack shook his head. "Both Sam and I are retired. We have been for almost a year and a half."

"So the Air Force let you stay together?"

"No. I didn't…" he looked at Sam. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private?" He looked at Dr. Brightman. "Is he ok to move around?"

"Yes, sir. Just as long as he stays in that chair." She didn't ask any questions. She knew they had a lot to talk about and they didn't want to do it in public.

Jack reached over and gently picked up Jenny. She opened her blue eyes and stared at Jack sleepily.

"Daddy?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

He cradled her small body in his arms, laying her head against his chest, and she closed her eyes again. "Ok."

He waited patiently until the little girl was completely asleep before taking a step. Sam and Charlie followed him to their quarters. When Sean was born, they'd been allowed to add another two rooms to their small family quarters. Now, Sam and Jack had their own bedroom, Jenny had hers, and Sean had his own nursery.

Sam noticed Charlie kept looking at Sean. He'd recognized Jenny, but apparently didn't know Sean. Wait. Didn't he say that his parents were killed the year before? That's why he didn't recognize Sean.

Jack carried Jenny inside and laid her down on her bed before covering her up. "Sweet dreams, baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. Even after almost two years of being with her, she was still so tiny. He couldn't believe his daughter was almost four years old.

He went back into the living room, noticing that Sam had laid Sean down for his nap too. Charlie was sitting in the wheelchair facing the couch. Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for Jack.

"So…" said Jack, sitting down beside Sam and wrapping his arm around her.

"So, how did you two manage to stay together?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't tell him about Jenny," said Sam. "until she was eighteen months old."

"What?" asked Charlie, clearly surprised. "Why?"

"Long…long story," said Jack. "Let's just say that I retired not too long after I found out about Jenny…and Sam and I have been together ever since."

"Ok," said Charlie clearly confused.

"Now…what about you? What about your mom?" asked Sam.

"You are my mom. Well…not _you_.. but, you know what I mean. Sara left dad when I was about four. Said she didn't want to be a mother. When you joined the stargate program, dad started bringing everybody to the house for team nights. It was you, Uncle Daniel, and Uncle Teal'c. I liked you from the beginning. You were funny and you made my dad laugh. That was something I hadn't seen in a long time. He was happy…I was happy."

He smiled and Jack immediately recognized the smile on his son's face. It was the same smile that Jenny gave him all the time.

"Then Uncle Daniel died…so to speak…and you got pregnant. There was nothing General Hammond could do about it, so you were both court-martialed. You both wanted to stay on as consultants, but they said no. You got married and Jenny was born. I had a little sister. That was the best day of my life…the day you brought her home. She looked like a mini-me. Same hair, same eyes…same attitude."

Sam and Jack both grinned at that. Jack often said that Jenny acted just like Charlie did when he was her age.

Charlie's smile fell from his face. "Three years ago, the stargate program went public…right after you two were court-martialed. Mom had just told dad she was pregnant again…and then everything fell apart. The Goa'uld showed up. They hit Cheyenne Mountain first…then they took out all the major cities…Denver, Houston, New York, L.A., D.C. Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c were killed in the first wave. Then they came after you, dad. You took us to Chicago because they hadn't hit there yet. We thought we'd be safe. But, there was a leak in the SGC. He told Anubis where we'd gone. They found us, but not before you decided to take us to Minnesota." His voice broke. "We made it to the cabin…barely. We were less than five miles from it when they found us." He looked up at Sam and Jack with tears streaming down his face. "You were killed right in front of me. You hid us and told us to stay hidden until it was over. I buried you and mom by the cabin."

"You kept the cabin stocked full of food, so we had enough for a couple of weeks. The Goa'uld had gotten what they'd come for. You and mom and everything I knew were dead…except for Jenny. I found some other kids and their parents…they took us in. They didn't adopt us. I refused to let anyone change our last name." He paused and took a deep, emotion-filled breath. "Then she got sick." He looked towards the room where Jack had taken Jenny. "By the time they realized what was wrong with her, it was too late. I insisted she be buried close to you two…at the cabin."

He yawned, the medication taking effect. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight? We'll finish this conversation tomorrow," said Jack softly.

Charlie nodded. Sam and Jack moved off the couch and pulled out the hide-a-bed. They helped him stand and crawl into the bed.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to me? The other me, I mean."

Jack swallowed the lump threatening to erupt. "He died…almost ten years ago. He found my gun and was playing with it. It went off and he…"

"I'm sorry…dad. I did the same thing. It was right after the second Abydos mission when Sam joined the team. Sam is the one who caught me before anything could happen. She caught me playing in your room and I'd found the gun. She grabbed it before it went off."

Needless to say, Jack was shocked. "Get some sleep, Charlie."

"Yes, sir," said Charlie with another yawn. Before they left the room, Jack heard him whisper tearfully…"Home…I'm finally home."

Jack followed Sam into the bedroom where they quietly undressed and crawled into bed. It had definitely been a long day for the both of them.

He pulled her into his arms. "Jack are you ok?"

"Not really, but I will be," he said softly. "What about you? Are _you_ ok?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure." He loosened his hold on her and she rolled over to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew that in other realities it was possible for Charlie to still be alive. But, I never thought that he'd actually come through…and for him to call me 'mom' of all things."

"Yeah. I know. I figured the same thing. What really got me was Jenny. I mean…how did she know about him? She's only three. How did she know he was here and that he was hurt?"

"My guess is it has something to do with her 'abilities' that Thor was talking about. It's almost like they're linked…but there's something different."

"Yeah. You know…I had learned to live without Charlie. Well, not really, but I've been able to forgive myself…and then all of a sudden, he's here."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Well, as soon as I saw him, I knew I wanted him to stay here. But, I'm not sure what he wants to do." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "What do you want, Sam?"

"I think I want him here too. He's a part of you and, therefore, he's a part of me…and apparently Jenny knows him."

They both chuckled at that. "Yeah. I guess it's something we need to talk to him about tomorrow."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Sam. No matter what happens. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

They awoke early in the morning to the muffled sounds of cries coming from the living room. Dressing quickly, they quietly made their way into the living room. Charlie was sitting up in bed looking at a picture. Jack and Sam crawled in on either side of him. He handed Jack the picture and wrapped his arms around Sam. She held him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Jack's eyes went wide when he saw the picture. It was the same picture that was taken of him, Sam, and Jenny…right after they'd moved in with him. One difference…Charlie was standing in front of them, dressed like Jack.

"Oh God." He handed the picture to Sam who still had her arms wrapped around a sobbing Charlie. "Look at this."

Sam kept one arm around Charlie and took the picture from Jack. She gasped when she saw what it was. Her eyes met Jack's. They were both in shock. They knew there were similarities between the different realities, but this was just too extreme.

"That was taken right before mom and dad were killed." He looked up at Sam with such sadness in his eyes, her heart broke. She did the only thing she could think of…she leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead before wrapping her arms around him again. Jack wrapped his arms around both of them as he broke into sobs again.

"You're safe Charlie. You're home," said Jack brokenly.

"Home?"

"Yes, son. We want you to stay here."

Charlie backed up and looked at both of them as Jack continued. "I know we can't replace your parents."

He nodded. "I know I can't replace your Charlie."

"Exactly. But, as Sam pointed out to me last night. You're a part of us…of me, Sam, Jenny, and Sean."

Charlie looked up. "Sean?"

"Your brother. He's eight months old now."

"The little boy you were holding yesterday?"

"Mmm hmm," said Sam wiping the tears from Charlie's eyes.

"Mommy?" mumbled a sleepy voice from the side of the bed. Sam turned around and picked up her daughter.

"Mornin' baby," she said, giving Jenny a kiss.

"Mornin' sweetheart," he said, reaching around Charlie and giving Jenny a kiss too.

"Mmm," was all she said. She crawled from Sam's lap onto Charlie's.

"Mornin' Jenny," he said giving her a kiss on the side of her head. He had thought he'd never be able to do this again.

"Mmm," was the only thing she said again before crawling over to Jack.

The three older people laughed at the little girl's antics. "I think she's playing musical laps this morning," said Jack.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry," she said mumbling into his shirt.

"Want some cereal?"

"Yes, please."

Charlie looked sort of surprised when Jenny said "please". He gave Sam a look as Jack handed Jenny back to her mommy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, positioning Jenny in her arms facing Charlie. Jenny closed her eyes as Sam started humming.

"Now I know I'm in an alternate reality."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam beginning to rock her daughter back and forth.

"I don't think I ever heard my Jenny say 'please'. She actually quit talking when our parents died." He looked away. "Sometimes though I'd hear her crying for mom and dad. I know I did every night."

"And then you lost her…" said Jack, coming back in from the kitchen. He looked at Sam. "We're out of cereal. Might as well go to the commissary."

"Yeah," said Charlie. "I'd lost my last reason for living."

Jack sat down on the bed beside them and took a once-again sleeping Jenny from her mother. Charlie watched as his little sister cuddled against Jack and stuck her thumb in her mouth. He smiled at the picture as Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"What happened then?" asked Sam quietly.

"I made my way from Minnesota back to Cheyenne Mountain. I knew that if the Goa'uld were still around, that's where they'd be. I couldn't live without my family…without my Jenny."

"The SGC was abandoned…the mountain literally bombed to the ground. I rooted around until I found a way inside. I remembered Uncle Daniel mentioning the mirror a few years back. I found it in one of the storage rooms on level 23. I didn't care what universe it sent me to. I just knew I couldn't stay there anymore. I heard something behind me just as I activated it. I turned around and a Jaffa aimed his staff at me. I found what I was looking for and just as I touched the mirror, he shot me." He closed his eyes for a moment…reliving the hell of the last 48 hours.

Charlie shook himself out of his daze. "That's how Daniel found me. When I stumbled through the door the alarms went off. He came running and recognized me immediately. I guess that's when they called you guys."

Jenny opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hmm? You awake now?"

"Uh huh. I'm hungry still."

"Well, baby we're out of cereal."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Fruit Loops," she said.

"Baby, I just told you…" Jack trailed off as a box of _Fruit Loops_ appeared on the bed.

Charlie's eyes went wide. "What the…"

"The Asgard healed her leukemia. The radiation caused certain abilities to manifest in her," said Sam.

"Wow."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!" she insisted.

They all laughed as Jack stood up and carried a giggling Jenny into the kitchen and placed her in her highchair. Sam got out her _Winnie the Pooh_ bowl and Jack poured the cereal for her. Sam filled her sippy cup with chocolate milk and gave it to her.

"Thank you mommy," she said picking up her spoon. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart," said Sam, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," said Jack, kissing her other cheek.

Charlie shook his head in amazement. "Charlie?" asked Jenny.

"Hmm?"

"You not hungry?"

"Actually I am…a little," he admitted.

"What're you hungry for?"

"Bacon and eggs." Jack smiled as he remembered _his _Charlie liked scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Sam?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go get Sean," she said standing and ruffling Charlie's hair. His head shot up and he stared at her. "What?"

"My mom used to do that every time she got up from the table," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I…I didn't know."

"It's ok. It's nice."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It lets me know that, in the ways that count, you and he _are _my mom and dad."

She looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and he nodded. "Good. Because we want you to stay with us."

His eyes brightened and lost some of the haunted look that had been in them since he came through the quantum mirror. "Really?"

"Yeah Charlie. We…Sam and I…want you to stay with us and be part of _our_ family," said Jack.

Charlie jumped up from his seat and grabbed Jack in a bear hug. "Thank you," he said quietly, trying to keep the sobs from erupting.

Jack wrapped his arms around his teenaged son. "You don't have to thank us Charlie," he said as Sam wrapped her arms around Charlie from behind. "You're technically our son. We wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Deja Vu

It had been a month since Charlie came through the mirror. He'd told them he was only fifteen. He was younger than Jack's original Charlie would have been had he lived. He was adjusting nicely to being in the alternate reality. Jack had mentioned calling Sara and letting her know about him, but Charlie didn't want him to do that. Even though he knew he was in a different place, everything felt the same. Especially with the way that Jenny seemed to know him. Sara – his Sara – had given him up when he was four. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Sam had tried to explain what had happened to his alternate. Hell, Jack had tried to explain the situation. But, he kept telling them that he wasn't _that_ Charlie. Finally they agreed to let him handle it at his own pace. Jack and Sam both agreed not to call Sara. After all, Charlie told them, she'd moved to California and most likely wouldn't be back.

They saw his point. After all, the only mother he'd ever known was Sam.

"Charlie, I've got a strange question for you."

"Shoot mom."

Jack grinned at her. "When did you start calling me 'mom'?" she asked Charlie.

He was sitting on the floor playing _Candy_ _Land_ with Jenny. He looked up at smiled at her. "I think it was right after entity thingy invaded you."

Sam looked at Jack with surprise. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her cheek. "That's when I knew I loved you…that I was in love with you," he said.

She returned his smile and his kiss. She motioned for a blushing Charlie to continue.

"The first night you were out of the infirmary, dad brought you home with him. He said he'd almost lost you and couldn't stand to think of you being alone right then."

He picked up a sleeping Jenny and held her close. "You stayed in the guest room for a couple of months. No one at the SGC knew about it. You kept your old address at the post office so they had no reason to suspect anything." He closed his eyes remembering the first night he called her mom. When he opened them, Jack and Sam gasped at the depth of emotion in them.

"I'd been having nightmares about something for three days. Dad was at the SGC for a Command meeting with the leaders of the teams so it was just you and me for dinner that night. I didn't know that he'd come in just after I'd gone to bed. But, I woke up screaming and you got to me first. You held me and let me cry. I think dad was standing in the doorway. You messed up my hair and kissed my forehead and told me to go back to sleep. When you started to leave, I called you 'mom.' You turned around and said 'what'. All I could say was 'thanks'."

Jack put his arms around a crying Sam.

"From then on, I called you 'mom'. It just felt right. You moved into dad's room after that and you'd been together ever since. Right after you were court-martialed, you got married. Everything was fine until…oh shit!"

Jack started at the word that came out of his son's mouth. "What?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"The nightmares I'd had those nights…they were about you dying. Everything in my dreams came true."

He stared at them wide-eyed. He'd blocked it from his memory. The horrific dream of seeing his parents murdered before his eyes. Charlie started to shake and sob uncontrollably. Jack quickly reached out and took Jenny from him. Sam got down on the floor beside him and put her arms around the crying teenager.

Jenny opened her eyes to see her distraught brother. "Charlie?" She held her arms out to him.

He quickly wiped his eyes and took her from Jack. Jenny reached out took Jack and Sam's hands in her tiny ones and pulled them to her and Charlie. She put her forehead against Charlie's as she began to glow.

For long moments no one dared move. In a few minutes, the glow had died down and Jenny was sleeping in Charlie's arms.

"Ummm…what was that?" asked Sam.

Charlie was in shock. "She healed me."

"What?" asked Sam.

"She healed me…my heart. I still miss them, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

She looked at Jack. His eyes also wide with shock. "Jack?"

"She did the same thing to me. I still miss _my_ Charlie, but it doesn't hurt anymore," he said, unconsciously mimicking Charlie's words.

"Then why the tears baby?" she asked, touching his face gently.

"Happy tears, I guess," he said, pulling Sam into his arms.

He reached over and pulled Charlie and Jenny to them also. They held each other for a long time. They parted when Jenny started squirming uncomfortably. Jack took his daughter from her brother (that's how they thought of him) and stood, groaning at the cracking sound his knees made.

"I'm gonna go put her in her bed," he said. "Then I've got a surprise for you both."

"I'll put Sean in his crib," said Sam.

"Ok," said both of the "men" in her life.

When they returned, Charlie was looking at a photo album of Jack, Sam, and Jenny. They could tell he was slightly depressed about there not being any pictures of him in there.

Jack went to the desk and got some papers out. He walked over to his wife and "son" and sat down.

"So, what's this big surprise?" asked Sam.

"Well, actually there are two surprises," said Jack with a grin. He handed the papers to Charlie who read quietly.

"Jack?" asked Sam.

"It's a birth certificate. His name and date of birth with me as his father and you as his mother."

"How…" began Sam.

"I pulled a few strings with General Hammond and the President."

"Cool," said Charlie with an O'Neill grin. "It's another strange coincidence."

"What?"

"My dad did the same thing after him and mom got married. They had my birth certificate changed to say that Sam was my mom."

"Wow," said Jack. "I didn't even think about that."

Charlie started to say something then yawned. "Does this mean I can call you 'mom' and 'dad'?"

"Did that stop you before?" asked Jack with a laugh.

"Nah. Not really. It was just…"

"Just what Charlie?" asked Sam.

"I couldn't get used to calling you 'Sam' and 'Jack'. It felt unnatural."

The three of them laughed, but then the terrified screams of Jenny caused them all to run into her room.

"MOMMY!"

"I'm here, baby," said Sam, picking up her terrified daughter and holding her trembling body closely.

Jenny was starting to hyperventilate. "Breathe slowly baby," said Jack reaching around Sam to rub Jenny's back slowly.

She couldn't stop shaking and her breathing was erratic. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Bad…bad…" was all she could say.

"Bad what Jenny?" asked Charlie.

"Dream. Bad dream," she sobbed out.

"What happened?" asked Jack, plucking his daughter out of his wife's arms and holding her tight.

"Evwybody died," she cried.

"Everybody who?" asked Sam, stroking Jenny's hair, trying to calm her distraught daughter.

"Mommy, daddy, Charlie, Unca Danny, and Unca Teal'c," she sobbed. She was quickly becoming hysterical.

"Charlie, go get Sean," said Jack.

"Why dad?"

"We're gonna go have a little talk with Thor. I want to know what the hell is going on with my daughter."

Charlie quickly left the room to get his brother. The whole time, Jenny screamed and cried in fear. As soon as Charlie returned, Sam grabbed his hand and activated Jenny's bracelet. Within moments, they were on Thor's ship.

"What is the problem O'Neill?" asked Thor, immediately appearing in front of them. He had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the screaming Jenny.

"She healed our hearts…mine and Charlie's. How? And why is she having nightmares about the three of us dying?" demanded Jack.

"I do not know why," said Thor. "However, I will consult our scientists to find the answer to this problem." He grimaced as Jenny screamed again. "In the meantime," he reached out and touched her forehead. The screaming stopped and Jenny slumped unconscious against Jack.

"What in the hell did you do, Thor?" demanded Jack.

"I merely cleared her mind of the dreams. She will sleep now, her dreams undisturbed."

"For how long?" asked Sam.

"Until we know what is causing this," said Thor.

"But…" said Jack.

Thor held up his finger. "It must be done, O'Neill. Her powers are growing. I believe she has taken your pain and that of your son, into herself."

"Then get it out of her!" exclaimed Jack.

"We will find a way. In the meantime, consider yourselves guests of the Asgard."

Thor disappeared, leaving a confused O'Neill family behind. Charlie was still holding a sleeping Sean.

"Dad? Is she gonna be ok?"

Jack looked up with fear in his eyes. "I…I don't know," he said softly.

Two days later, Jenny was still unconscious. They'd sent Sean back to stay with Daniel until this problem could be resolved. Sam was holding Jenny, rocking her softly. Both she and Jack were terrified that Jenny would never wake up…that whatever had happened was here to stay.

"No change?" asked an exhausted Charlie from the doorway.

Sam shook her head. The three of them had taken turns with her, trying to figure out how she could take the emotional pains of her father and brother into her young mind. If they didn't figure something out soon, they were all going to break.

She motioned for Charlie to enter the room. Jack was sleeping behind her and she didn't really want to wake him up. He'd only been asleep for about four hours and it was the first sleep he'd gotten in two days.

Thor appeared in the doorway. She knew she had to wake Jack. Handing Jenny to Charlie, she gently shook him awake.

"Jack…honey wake up. Thor's back," she said softly.

Jack's eyes immediately opened and he sat up. "News?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"I don't know."

They both turned to Thor as Charlie sat down in the chair. "Thor?"

"We believe we have found the cause of her distress."

It got quiet and Jack motioned for Thor to continue. "And?"

"It is what we thought. She took your pain and that of your son into herself."

"Can you get it out?" asked Sam, taking Jenny back from Charlie. Jack leaned over her and kissed Jenny's forehead.

"Yes," said Thor.

"Can you keep her from doing it again?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Then…"

Thor once again interrupted. "We cannot stop her from doing this. However, we can keep her from holding in the pain that she takes from others."

"Do it," said Jack immediately. He'd missed his daughter's laugh and the way her blue eyes lit up when she giggled. It was something he desperately needed right then.

"It will take several hours. I will have to take her with me in order to begin the process. I suggest you rest and take nourishment," said Thor.

A stasis pod floated in and once again Jenny was placed inside. He and the pod disappeared in a flash of light.

"Charlie why don't you go back to your room and try to get some more sleep," said Jack.

"Dad…I want to be here when he brings her back," Charlie argued.

"I promise we'll come get you when Thor comes back," said Sam.

"Mom…"

"It's ok, Charlie," said Sam, reaching out and pulling Charlie into her arms. "We're right here. She's gonna be fine."

He tried to argue that he wanted to stay there, but ended up yawning anyway. He gave them both hugs and went back to "his" room.

"Jack?" He could hear the fear in Sam's voice.

He pulled her into his arms. "I know baby. I know."

He kissed her lips softly and then pulled her to lay beside him on the bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, they fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep.

_Six hours later_

They were just waking up when Thor brought in a crying Jenny. "Well?" asked Jack, taking the screaming child from Thor.

"She is well…just frightened," said Thor.

"Da…da…daddy!" she cried out.

"Shh…I've got you," said Jack, slowly rocking back and forth. "I've got you."

Charlie came bursting into the room. "Is she ok?"

"We removed the memories of your pain from her mind. This ability will remain dormant until such time as she is old enough to control it."

"Then why is she screaming?" demanded Sam, stroking her daughter's hair gently.

"I believe it was because she was alone," said Thor. "She regained consciousness and her parents, nor her brother, were close to her."

"Never again," said Jack.

"Thank you Thor. Can you send us home now?" asked Sam.

"Yes."

The O'Neill family disappeared in a flash of light. Jenny had just started to calm down when a loud noise from the living room frightened her again. Jack quickly handed the young girl to her mommy, motioning for Sam to try to keep her quiet. Quite the impossible task at the moment.

"Shh baby. You're ok," murmured Sam gently rocking her daughter as Jack and Charlie left the bedroom to check on the noises coming from their living room. She softly sung "Into the West" trying to soothe her distraught daughter. Within minutes, Jenny was sleeping peacefully, safe in the arms of her mother.

Several minutes later, Jack and Charlie came back with looks of apprehension on their faces. She motioned for them to be quiet and stood with Jenny in her arms. Jack took the sleeping three year old from Sam and motioned for Sam to follow him. He carried Jenny into her room and placed her in her bed with her teddy bear beside her. He gently kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, baby," he whispered.

He waited until Sam and Charlie had kissed her too then motioned for them to follow him out into the living room. What she saw, caused Sam's blood to run cold. Their living room had been ransacked!

"Don't touch anything," whispered Jack, pulling his gun from the leg strap. "I called Daniel and he and Teal'c are on their way."

"Who would do something like this?" asked Sam, staring at the now empty mantle. All of their family pictures had been destroyed. All of Sean and Jenny's toys that had been in a basket in the corner, were torn to pieces.

"I don't know, baby," said Jack, pulling Sam into his arms. "But, we're gonna find out."

"Dad, I think I know who did this," whispered Charlie.

"Who?" asked Jack. Charlie hadn't been there very long, so he couldn't have made any enemies that quickly.

"There was a man in my reality…a cop. He tried over and over again to get mom to go out with him. Even though you two hadn't gotten together yet, she still told him no. He started stalking her…calling the house all the time, showing up unannounced, sending flowers…things like that. He did this at our house a couple of times before he was caught. But, because he was a cop, they wouldn't do anything about him. Even after you two got married, he still showed up.. You got a restraining order against him just before the Goa'uld attacked."

Jack looked at Sam. "It couldn't be," he said.

"It _is _theoretically possible, Jack."

"What was this cop's name?" asked Jack.

"Pete Shanahan."


	12. Revenge

"Pete Shanahan?" Jack and Sam were both in shock.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "He broke into our house the night before the Goa'uld invaded and did something like this."

Jack looked at Sam. "Could he have followed Charlie through the mirror?"

"It's possible. But, how would he get out of the mountain?" she asked.

Jack reached over and picked up the phone, dialing the SGC. "Walter, it's O'Neill. Has anyone else besides my son come through the mirror recently?"

Sam watched in trepidation as Jack's face grew angry. "And you didn't think it was important enough to tell me? Damnit Walter! He tried to kidnap my daughter!"

Jack listened for a few more seconds before saying, "I'll deal with you later." He slammed the phone down.

"Jack?"

"Apparently, Shanahan came through a week ago. I'm gonna have that damned mirror destroyed," he said vehemently.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" asked Sam, fear evident in her voice.

"Because we were on Thor's ship. Walter said he left messages on the machine," said Jack, pulling his wife into his arms. He kissed her gently. "Go sit with Jenny. I don't want her waking up and seeing this mess. Charlie and me will clean up."

"Maybe we should call the cops, dad," said Charlie.

"And tell them what? That another Pete Shanahan from an alternate reality has decided to, once again, make my life a living hell?" snapped Jack. He sighed at Charlie's crestfallen look. "Sorry, kiddo. C'mere." They both held their arms out and Charlie stepped into their embrace.

"What happened to the other Pete?" asked Charlie.

"He was sent to Ba'al's planet for trying to kidnap your sister," said Jack. "Along with Robert Kinsey and Kerry Johnson."

"PresidentKinsey?"

"_President_? Not here. More like ex-Vice President," said Sam.

"Mommy? I'm thirsty," said a sleepy voice from behind them.

Sam turned around and picked up her extremely sleepy daughter. "Let's get you some water," she said, trying to make sure the little one didn't see the mess in the living room.

Charlie was looking at something out the window. "Dad…he's outside," he said quietly.

Jack took a quick look outside and saw Shanahan sitting in a car. "Get Sean and go to Jenny's room," he said, quickly going to the kitchen.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" She had sat Jenny on the counter and was holding a cup for her to drink out of.

"_He's _still outside."

She jerked around, nearly knocking the little girl off the counter. Jenny started crying at the sudden movement. Sam picked her up and held her closely, murmuring words of comfort. Jack wrapped his arms around both Sam and Jenny.

"Take Jenny and go back to her room. I had Charlie get Sean and go there too," he whispered.

"What about you?" asked Sam, worriedly.

"I'll be ok," he said. "I'm gonna call Daniel and Teal'c to help me take care of this bastard once and for all."

He kissed her lips gently and ran his fingers through a now sleeping Jenny's hair. "Go. I want the two of you out of the line of fire…if it should come to that."

Sam nodded and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. Kissing him one more time, she made her way slowly into Jenny's room. Charlie was sitting on the floor holding a sleeping Sean. She sat down beside him, wanting to be as close to the floor as possible in case something went wrong.

Jack waited until he was sure that Sam and Jenny were safe in Jenny's room before grabbing his zat and moving silently out the back door. He heard the car door slam and, from the side of the house, watched Pete Shanahan walk towards the front door. He realized Shanahan had a weapon drawn.

Jack waited until Shanahan was at the door before moving again. He walked up behind him as Pete forced open the door.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

Pete jerked around and aimed his weapon at Jack. "You stole her from me!" he shouted.

Jack stood his ground and shot Pete with the zat, rendering him unconscious. He dragged the man inside the house and tied him up.

He picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's number. "Hello," he heard Daniel's sleepy voice.

"Daniel, it's Jack. Listen. Pete Shanahan came through the mirror a week ago and just showed up at my house. He's tied up and unconscious. Get Teal'c and come here and bring Simba back with you."

"Be there in twenty minutes," said a now fully awake Daniel.

Jack hung up the phone and went to Jenny's room. "Sam?" he spoke through the door to make sure Sam knew it was him instead of Pete.

The door opened and Sam stepped out with Jenny in her arms. "What happened?"

"He's unconscious," said Jack, taking her into his arms. "Knocked him out with a zat."

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They're on their way," he said. "Charlie, you ok?"

"Yeah dad. Me and Sean are fine," said Charlie walking up behind Sam.

"Lay him down and you and me are gonna clean up the living room before anybody else shows up," said Jack. He looked at Sam and saw the fear in her eyes. "Stay here until we've cleaned up."

She nodded and he kissed her softly. "He's tied up. He can't hurt you or her anymore," he said. He kissed her again and led Charlie into the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack came back for Sam. "Come on," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the living room. He and Charlie had cleaned up as best as they could, putting pictures back on the mantle, books back on the shelves, etc.

She saw Pete was still unconscious and tied up in one of the kitchen chairs. She sat down on the couch with Jack and he pulled her into his arms. Charlie sat down in the arm chair and put his head in his hands, his body shaking.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" asked Sam.

"This is all my fault," he said shakily.

"How is this your fault?"

"If I hadn't come through the mirror, he wouldn't have known about it. I led him here."

"C'mere Charlie," said Jack.

He got up from the chair and stumbled his way over to his parents. Jack pulled Charlie down between him and Sam. The teenager started sobbing with built up pain.

"It's not your fault. Apparently, this guy is an asshole in _any _reality. But, this is the last time he will hurt anyone," said Jack rubbing the back of Charlie's head.

Jenny opened her eyes and climbed on her brother's lap. "Charlie?"

"Shhh…go back to sleep Jenny. I'm ok," he said, rubbing her back gently.

She looked up and saw Pete tied up in her kitchen. "NO!" she screamed, trying to get away from Charlie.

Jack took her from him and held her tightly. "NO!" she screamed again. "Hurt me!"

"No baby. He's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him hurt you," said Jack rocking back and forth trying to calm his hysterical daughter.

A knock at the door broke the otherwise tense silence. Charlie went to answer the door and let Daniel and Teal'c inside.

"What has transpired O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, straining to be heard over the sobs of a frantic three year old.

Jack nodded towards the kitchen chair as he wrapped his free arm around Sam. Pete was beginning to wake up. "What the…"

Jenny was terrified. Unconscious he just scared her. Conscious, he terrified her. She buried her head in Jack's shirt and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Da…da…daddy!"

"Shh baby. He's not gonna hurt you. I promise," said Jack, still rocking back and forth.

"What in hell is going on here?" demanded Pete. "Why am I tied up?"

"You do not belong here, Pete Shanahan," said Teal'c.

"I came here for Sam. She's mine. She always was," he said, insanity in his eyes.

"I was _never _yours," said Sam. "I've always been Jack's."

"That _brat _has poisoned your mind against me," said Pete, looking at Jenny still crying in Jack's arms. "Without her in the picture, you _will _be mine!"

"Sam, take Jenny and Charlie into Sean's room. The three of us are gonna have a little conversation with the detective," said Jack.

He pried Jenny's fists from his shirt and handed her to Sam. "Mommy!"

"Shh, baby. I'm here," said Sam leading Charlie from the room.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jack grabbed Pete up from the chair and threw him out the door.

"O'Neill, what are you planning?" asked Teal'c.

"Jack?"

"He's a dead man," said Jack. "He was a dead man as soon as he came through the mirror."

"Jack. Go back inside to your family. Let me and Teal'c handle this."

"Daniel…" began Jack.

"Jack, listen to me. You said Jenny's abilities are growing. You don't want her picking this out of your mind. Give me your zat and we'll make sure there is no evidence left behind."

Jack heard the hardness in Daniel's voice and saw the anger on Teal'c's face. He knew what they were planning…two shots from a zat killed…three shots and there was nothing left to clean up.

He nodded and turned to go back in the house. "Come back here, O'Neill!" screamed Pete. "I'm not through with you!"

He turned just as Teal'c shot the man once with the zat, once again rendering him unconscious. He went back into the house to his family as he heard two more shots from the zat.

Over…it was finally over. He stumbled his way into Sean's room and took a shaking Jenny from Sam.

"Jack?"

"It's over. It's over. He's gone," said Jack, his voice full of emotion.

"What'd you do, dad?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't do anything."

"It was Daniel Jackson and myself that did something," said Teal'c. "Pete Shanahan will never bother anyone again."

"What did you do?" asked Charlie.

"Do not worry, young O'Neill. As I said, he will never bother anyone again." The tone of Teal'c's voice put an end to the conversation. He turned to Jack. "We will take our leave," he said. "Goodnight."

He leaned over and, surprising everyone, kissed Jenny on the forehead where she lay on Jack's chest. "Goodnight little one."

"Night Unca Teal'c," said Jenny with a yawn.

Daniel followed Teal'c and kissed Jenny too. "Night sweetheart."

"Night Unca Danny," she said before closing her eyes.

Charlie said goodnight to his parents, sister, and brother before turning in. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night, but he thought Sam and Jack would want to spend time with Jenny before putting her to bed.

Sam laid Sean in his crib after she and Jack kissed his forehead. They took Jenny into her room and Sam sat in the rocker after Jack handed her their daughter.

"Are you going to tell me what went on out there?" she whispered.

"They zatted him…three times. Once while I was standing there and then after I came back inside, I heard the zat go off twice more," he said, sitting on Jenny's bed and watching Sam rock their daughter.

Sam gasped. She knew she would've done it. She knew Jack would've done it. But, she didn't know that Daniel and Teal'c do something like that to protect Jenny. In a way, she was thankful that it hadn't been Jack to pull the trigger.

"So…why them?"

"They didn't want Jenny picking something like that out of my head. She'd healed everything else, but this would've been very…very bad for her to find out."

"Oh," was all she could say.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter and nodded to Jack. She kissed Jenny on the forehead and let Jack take her.

"I love you my precious angel," he whispered to Jenny.

Jack tucked her in her bed, put Charlie in bed with her, and pulled her covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead and chuckled when her nose wrinkled in her sleep. Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead also before whispering, "I love you baby girl."

Jack took her by the hand led them to their bedroom. "Wanna get a shower before bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, pulling a pair of boxers and a tank top from her drawer as Jack did the same. They went to the bathroom and Sam undressed as Jack ran the tub.

"Thought we were going to shower," said Sam.

"We both need to relax," said Jack, pulling off his clothes. "And there's nothing more relaxing than a hot bath."

He reached over and turned on the radio. _All About Loving You_ by Bon Jovi began to play as Jack slid into the tub, positioning himself behind Sam.

Sam relaxed into Jack's embrace as he began to wash her body, gently massaging her shoulders, neck, and breasts while softly singing the words of the song to his wife.

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_All about lovin' you_

As the song ended, Jack began to kiss Sam's neck, alternating his kisses with soft bites and licks. Pretty soon, his wife was moaning in his arms. He ran his hands softly down her arms and entwined their fingers together as he continued his ministrations on her neck. Sam tilted her head against his shoulder to allow him more access to her neck.

"Jack…" she moaned softly.

"Shh," was all he said.

He continued to torture her pleasantly until she let go, her climax racing through her body uncontrollably. He finished bathing her and himself before carrying her, still naked to their bed. Entering her slowly, he made love to her, both of their climaxes rushing through their bodies endlessly.

Jack collapsed on top of Sam, shudders running through his body. She held him closely as her own tremors continued to flutter through her caressing his diminishing erection. A few minutes later, he rolled over and, keeping himself inside her, pulled her on top of him.

Sam laid her head on Jack's chest above his rapidly beating heart. She voiced something that had been on her mind since the bath.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He was lazily running his fingertips up and down her spine.

"What was that all about?"

She felt him tense and looked up. He'd closed his eyes and his hand stopped moving.

"Jack?"

"I could've lost you and Jenny tonight. He wasn't after Sean or Charlie. He was after you and Jenny," said Jack softly.

"It's over Jack. He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore," she said, stroking his forehead.

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"What if we'd've been here when he came the first time? What if we'd've been sleeping?"

"Jack…nobody can sneak up on you. Believe me…I've tried. You're black-ops trained. It's ingrained in you."

"I know, baby. But, I just felt…"

She placed her fingers on his lips. "Shh…I know." She raised her head and kissed him gently.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and the kids, Sam," he said stroking her cheek gently.

"Probably be stuck in an old-folks home by now," she said with a grin.

"Nah…stuck in Minnesota with no fish and nothing to do," he said returning her smile.

"I love you Jack. I always have. I always will," she said softly, becoming serious once more.

"I love you too, honey." He kissed her gently and closed his eyes.

She smiled and watched him as his breathing became steady and he slowly fell asleep. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat strong and steady. Within moments, she too was asleep, dreaming of the man underneath her and the life they had together.


	13. Runaway

"Jack?" 

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you sign those papers yet?" asked Sam.

"Umm…what papers?" asked Jack, giving her a confused look.

Sam stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Jack O'Neill…" she began. Then she saw the twinkling in his eyes. "You asshole," she said lovingly as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah, but you love this asshole," he replied, giving her a short, but oh-so-sweet kiss.

"Yeah. Remind again of why," she smirked.

He began to tickle her mercilessly. "Oh, I'll get you for that one," he said laughing with her.

When he paused to let her catch her breath, she pounced on him. "Now…did you sign those papers?"

"Yes, dear," he said with a smile. "They're on the table in the den."

She let him up and stood to let Simba out the door. "Where's Jenny?" she asked.

"She's taking a nap," said Jack. "Charlie and Sean?"

"Charlie took Sean to the park about thirty minutes ago," said Sam, sitting down on Jack's lap.

"So…"

"So…"

"We're basically alone?" he asked, kissing his way around Sam's neck.

"Yes, but Jenny's already been asleep for half an hour."

"Why didn't she go with Charlie and Sean?"

"She's still running a little fever," said Sam. "But, I think she's finally getting over that cold."

"Good," said Jack. "Can't send her to school with a cold." He pulled back and looked in Sam's eyes. "Are you sure we want to send her to preschool? I mean, we can teach her."

"Jack, she'll be fine. It's time for her to be around other kids her age," said Sam. She, like Jack had a little trepidation about sending their three – almost four – year old daughter to school…without them. At three years old, she was the size of a normal eighteen month old. So tiny.

"I know…I know," he said with a sigh. "But, she's still so tiny. What if she gets hurt?"

"Jack, she's gonna be in a room full of three and four year olds. And there are going to be several adults there who will keep an eye on her," said Sam. "She'll be fine. With Kinsey, Pete, and Kerry gone, no one would _dare _try anything. Besides, she'll still be on base. It'll just be a different part of the base."

"What? At the SGC?" he asked.

"It was originally General Hammond's idea. After the attacks on Jenny, he felt that even though she's the only _advanced _child on the base, there should be some way to teach her how to interact with other children. What could be a better way than to start a school for the people stationed at the SGC?"

"You didn't tell me that!" he said. He flipped her over and began tickling her.

"Jack! Stop!"

"Nope," he said as he lowered his weight on top of her, grinding his erection into her. He slid his hands up her shirt and found she'd gone without a bra. "How long are Charlie and Sean going to be gone?"

"A couple of hours," she gasped out as his hands found their favorite place…her breasts.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted her lips. Jack plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, kissing her hungrily.

Nipping her bottom lip, he released her. "God, you taste good," he said breathlessly.

"You, too," said Sam. She wiggled her hips against his growing erection, causing him to groan. "Now, let's move this to the bedroom."

She pushed him off her, stood, and led Jack to their bedroom, stripping as they went. By the time they'd reached the room, they were both butt naked. Sam turned around and licked her lips at the sight of Jack's erection standing firm against his abdomen. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"C'mere," she said with a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah," was the last coherent words either one of them spoke for about an hour.

Jack raised up enough to look into her eyes. He brushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered softly, returning his kiss.

They laid there for a few minutes until a small giggle broke them apart. They both dove under the covers. When they peeked out, Jenny was standing in the doorway giggling uncontrollably, Charlie hanging from her sleepy grasp.

"Jenny!" exclaimed Sam as she covered her naked body up.

"Jennifer Nicole O'Neill. Go to your room…NOW!" yelled Jack.

She jumped at the angry sound coming from her daddy. "Daddy?" she said in a trembling voice, her tears beginning to fall.

Jack realized what he'd done. "Baby…I," he stammered.

She turned and ran from the room crying. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit. I didn't mean to yell at her like that."

"I know, honey," said Sam kissing him softly. "Let's get cleaned up and go find her. She's probably in her room."

They cleaned themselves off and dressed. Sam gave Jack a quick kiss and left him standing at Jenny's bedroom door. He knocked softly.

"Jenny? Honey, it's daddy." He couldn't hear anything, so he assumed she may have fallen asleep. He shook his head. "I'll tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up."

He went to the kitchen to find Sam starting dinner. "Well?"

"She was asleep. I'll tell I'm sorry when she wakes up," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "She surprised me, that's all. I didn't expect to look up and see my three year old daughter giggling at my naked ass."

"I know, Jack," said Sam, turning in his arms as the front door opened. "I, for one, happen to think you have a sexy naked ass." When he snorted at this, she slapped him on his ass and kissed him softly then released him as Charlie and Sean walked in.

"Don't you guys ever get enough?" asked Charlie with a typical O'Neill smirk.

"Of course not," said Jack.

"Daddy," giggled Sean as Jack picked him up and tossed him in the air.

"Hey little man. Did you have fun with your big brother?"

"Yes," he said and then babbled incoherently, causing the three adults to laugh. Jack sat down and took his snow suit off of him.

"Where Jenny?" asked Sean.

"She's asleep," said Sam.

"Oh. Ok."

"Let her sleep," said Sam to Charlie as he started to go get his little sister. "She's still trying to get over that cold. You can wake her up when dinner's done."

"Ok, mom."

"Do you have homework?" asked Jack.

"A little," said Charlie, heading for his room. "It'll be done by the time dinner is."

An hour later, the food was done and so was Charlie's homework. Daniel and Teal'c had shown up for dinner and were playing with Sean. "Charlie, get your sister and get your butts down here. Dinner's ready," yelled Jack.

"Ok," yelled Charlie back. Seconds later, he ran down the stairs with something in his hand. "Dad!"

"What?" asked Jack, turning around. He looked around Charlie. "Where's your sister?"

"She's not there," said Charlie. "_This _is all that was on her bed."

He handed Jack a piece of construction paper. In Jenny's childish scrawl were three words:

Im sorry daddy

"Shit," said Jack.

"What?" asked Sam. "What's wrong?" He handed her the paper. "Jack!" exclaimed Sam.

"Charlie, watch your brother. We're gonna look for Jenny," said Jack anxiously.

"Ok, dad," said Charlie worriedly.

They ran up the stairs into Jenny's room. For a three year old, she was surprisingly neat. Her small suitcase, her teddy bear, and her baby blanket were gone. Both parents were starting to panic. They searched the entire house, but Jenny wasn't there.

"Daniel, you and Teal'c search down the street. She couldn't have gotten very far," said Jack. "Sam and I will check in the yard and towards the woods."

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll find her," said Daniel.

"We have to, Daniel. I yelled at her earlier. I've got to find her," said Jack. He was near tears and it was evident in his voice that he blamed himself.

They went out back and began calling for Jenny. She didn't answer. Tears of fear were streaming down both faces. They searched her playhouse, the backyard, and the opening to the woods, but didn't find her. The last place to look was her treehouse. That's when they heard her crying. They both climbed the steps to her treehouse and opened the trapdoor. She was huddled on the floor, shivering uncontrollably, and crying with a broken heart.

"Jenny?" said Jack softly, relieved that they'd found her.

"Leave me alone," she said, sobbing.

Sam went to her and picked her trembling body up off the floor of the treehouse. "Go away," she sobbed as Sam sat down with her.

"No, baby," said Jack, taking her out of Sam's arms. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"You don't love me anymore," said Jenny choking on a sob. "You don't love me anymore. You don't love me anymore."

"I do love you, baby. I do love you…more than anything," said Jack, his own tears falling into his daughter's hair. He reached out and pulled Sam to them. She put her arms around her husband and their distraught daughter.

"We love you more than anything, Jenny," said Sam, trying to calm Jenny down. "You, Sean, and Charlie are our lives. We wouldn't know what to do without you."

"But, you got Sean and Charlie now. You don't need me," cried Jenny.

"Yes, we do," said Jack. "We need you, Sean, and Charlie. But, mainly you. If we didn't have you…" he trailed off as he began to cry again.

They sat there, holding each other for a while. Finally Jenny's sobs quieted.

"D…d…daddy?"

"I'm here, baby. Daddy's here," said Jack, stroking her light brown curls.

"I…I'm sorry," she said, shivering.

"For what?"

"For going into your room," she said sniffling.

"It wasn't your fault, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just surprised me."

She sneezed. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold," she said shivering uncontrollably.

That's when they noticed what clothes she had on. They realized that she wasn't wearing a coat. In fact, she was only wearing her nightgown…no socks…no shoes. Just her nightgown.

Jack stood with Jenny in his arms and they made their way out of the treehouse. They met Daniel and Teal'c coming out of the back door. "Where'd you find her?" asked Daniel.

"Treehouse," said Sam, following Jack into the house.

"Jenny!" exclaimed Charlie, coming into the living room. "What happened, dad?"

"She was in the treehouse," said Jack as he sat down. "Charlie, go run a warm bath. She's freezing."

Jenny sneezed again. "Bless you," said Jack.

Jenny looked up at him with such sadness in his eyes that it took his breath away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Her skin was like ice she was so cold. "Dad, her bath is ready," said Charlie.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded and he stood with her in his arms. He carried her into the bathroom, stripped her, and sat her still-shivering body in the tub. Jack watched as Sam began to pour warm water over their daughter's shivering body. Jenny looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, princess," he said and kissed her forehead again.

Sam washed her down and Jack dried her off. When they got her out of the tub, she was nearly asleep. "Jenny? Honey, you have to eat something," said Sam as she dressed the little girl.

"I'm not hungry, mommy," she said sneezing again as Jack picked her up. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder as he carried her downstairs.

"You need to eat something," said Jack. "You want some soup?"

"No, daddy. I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"You haven't eaten anything since lunch," said Sam. Both of them noticed she looked away. "You didn't eat your sandwich did you?"

"No, mommy," said Jenny with another sneeze. "I gave it to Simba."

"Why baby? Why didn't you eat it?"

"Cause my tummy hurt," she said with a sigh as Jack sat down on the couch. She laid her head back on Jack's shoulder and let her tears fall.

"She threw up a little this morning. That's probably what made your tummy hurt," said Sam, stroking Jenny's damp hair.

Jack stood and carried her into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make you some broth and I want you to drink it ok?"

"Daddy, I'm not hungry," she said, sneezing again.

"You need something in your tummy so you can get better," said Jack, sitting her on the counter. He blocked her in and heated some water for her. While waiting for the water to heat, she laid her head on his chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Jack wrapped his arms around her and he could feel that she was still shivering a little. He felt her forehead with his lips.

"You've got a fever," he said, kissing her forehead. Looking into her blue eyes, he could see that she really didn't feel good. "Sam, hand me the _Children's Tylenol_, will you?"

Sam reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the medicine as the other's sat down to eat. She'd kept the chicken in the oven, so it was still warm. She handed the medicine to Jack and he poured out a small amount for his daughter. She took the medicine without complaint, which proved that she was in fact, really sick. When the broth was done, he poured it into a sippy cup. He picked her up off the counter and sat down at the table.

"You ok, sweetheart?" asked Daniel.

"No," she whispered, laying her head back down on Jack's shoulder and drinking her broth. As soon as she got some in her mouth, she started to cry. "Ow! It's hot daddy!"

He took the cup from her and sat it on the table. "I'm sorry, baby. Let it cool down a little," he said softly, stroking her back and trying to calm her trembling. "Shh, baby. It's ok," he said as he rocked her slowly. Sam sat his plate in front of him with a glass of tea. He shook his head. He wasn't going to eat until Jenny was ok. For that matter, neither was Sam. She made sure Charlie and Sean were fed though.

A few minutes later, Jenny had calmed down a little. Jack picked up her cup and took a sip of it to make sure it was cool enough before handing it back to her. She shook her head.

"It's ok, baby. It's not hot anymore," he said. She trusted her daddy – even if he did yell at her – so she took her cup from him and slowly began to drink.

Once that was started, Jack and Sam began to eat. Both were keeping close eyes on Jenny. By the time dinner was over and the dishes were done, Jenny was asleep. Jack wasn't ready to lay her done though.

They put Sean to bed and then Charlie, giving both of their sons hugs and kisses. They, in returned, kissed and hugged Jenny. Jack carried her back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He cradled her small body against his chest and rocked her slowly.

"Jack, you can lay her in her bed," said Sam quietly.

"Nope. I'm gonna keep her here with me," he said softly.

Jenny sneezed and coughed in her sleep. "She's sick again," said Sam, sitting beside them and laying her head on Jack's shoulder, next to Jenny's head. She kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Jenny shivered and Jack tucked the blanket around her tighter. "What happened, Jack? She's only three. Why did she run away like that?" asked Daniel.

Sam blushed furiously. Jack chuckled, despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Well?" he asked.

"She walked in on us as we were…" began Jack. "ummm….finishing up."

"Finishing up?" said Daniel. He blushed when understanding hit him. "Oh…you mean…"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I yelled at her to go to her room and I scared her. It was embarrassing having my three year old daughter…"

"Seeing your naked ass?" asked Daniel.

It was Jack's turn to blush. "Yeah."

"Hell, it'd give _me _nightmares," said Daniel earning himself a look from Sam.

"I'll have you know my husband has a very nice ass," she said with a chuckle.

"So, she ran away because…" began Daniel, cutting her off with a glare.

"Because, I yelled at her, Daniel," said Jack loudly. Jenny whimpered in her sleep. Jack held her closer and kissed her forehead. "Shh," he whispered against her warm forehead. "Easy, baby." He rocked her slowly until her whimpers subsided and she relaxed against him again.

They sat there for a little longer talking about the next mission for Daniel and Teal'c. They'd been permission to go with whatever team needed them by the President. Technically, there was no longer an SG-1…not without Sam and Jack. No other team would ever have that team designation.

Jenny coughed harshly and woke up crying. "Daddy!"

"Shh, baby. You're ok. I'm here,' he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll get her some more medicine," said Sam.

"My tummy hurts, daddy," said Jenny coughing roughly again.

"I know, baby," he said, as he laid Jenny across his lap and rubbed her belly tenderly. Sam came back in and Jack sat Jenny up. She took the medicine and he laid her back down. She put her head in Sam's lap and Sam stroked her hair as Jack rubbed her belly. Jenny stuck her thumb in her mouth and turned her head towards Daniel. They were worried about her, but she smiled sleepily at him. Daniel smiled back. Within minutes, Jenny had fallen asleep again.

"We're gonna go, Jack. We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, softly.

"Ok," said Jack as Daniel and Teal'c leaned down and kissed Jenny's forehead. Her mouth was opened, and her thumb was hanging out of her mouth. Everyone smiled at the picture she posed…sweet and innocent. A perfect little angel.

As soon as they were gone, Jack slowly stood and picked up Jenny. "Time for bed," he said to Sam. Sam stood and took Jenny from him.

"In our room," he said. She nodded and left the room. Jenny was shivering and the body heat from her parents would keep her warm that night.

Jack locked up and took a look around before going in their room. Sam had already laid Jenny down in the middle of the bed. She was in the middle of dressing for bed when he arrived.

"Is she ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. We're just gonna need to watch her for a few days," she said. "To make sure her cold doesn't get any worse."

Jack stripped down to his boxers and put on his flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with Jenny while Sam did the same. Jenny cuddled against her daddy's chest and he kissed her tiny lips before turning her over to face Sam. Sam kissed her daughter's lips and pulled her close to her. Jenny still had Charlie in one arm and she stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

Jenny buried her head in her mommy's chest and snuggled closer. She was still shivering so Jack got up behind her and wrapped Jenny and Sam in his arms. He vowed he would never yell at his daughter again. He couldn't live with the type of heartache that it caused her, him, and Sam. He looked up at Sam and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack," she said returning his kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and they fell asleep together, both praying that Jenny wouldn't be too sick the next day.


	14. Reunions

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I do like to play with them a lot. Jenny's mine...so's Sean...and Braeden. Who's Braeden? You'll see :D

* * *

When Jack awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was he was cold. The second thing he noticed was he and Sam were alone.

"Sam," he whispered to his wife. "Baby, wake up."

"What? What's wrong, Jack?" she mumbled.

"Where's Jenny?"

She rolled over to face him. "Right…" she trailed off when she realized her daughter was _not _in the bed with them.

He saw the look on her face and jumped up. "Jenny?"

He and Sam went through the house calling for their daughter. Charlie stumbled out of his room.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Have you seen your sister?" asked Jack.

"No, sir."

"She's not in her room," said Sam, remembering the pain of the day before when she'd come up missing.

"Did you check Sean's room?" asked Charlie. Jenny rarely went in there.

"No," said Jack.

"We're gonna check her treehouse again. You look in Sean's room," said Sam.

Charlie put on his t-shirt and slippers before going to his baby brother's room. He opened the door slowly as to not wake the sleeping infant. He smiled when he saw his brother lying in his crib.

He stuck his head out the door just as Sam and Jack were opening the back door. "Dad? Mom? Come here. You guys gotta see this."

They ran up the stairs. "What?" asked Jack.

Charlie put his finger to his lips. "Shh…look." He opened the door wider and Jack and Sam both breathed a sigh of relief. There in their youngest son's crib, was their daughter. She was spooned against Sean, holding him tightly.

Jack fought back tears at the sight. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't. "Charlie, go get the camera," whispered Jack.

Charlie disappeared as Jack wrapped his arms around Sam. "It's perfect," he whispered. "They both look so peaceful."

"I know," whispered Sam.

"Here, dad," whispered Charlie as he handed his father the camera. Jack walked over to the crib and quietly took a picture of his sleeping children.

"Perfect," he whispered.

The sound of the camera woke Jenny. "Daddy?" She turned and looked at Jack sleepily.

"Shh, honey. Go back to sleep," he whispered, reaching down to stroke her hair.

She yawned and stretched. "Not sleepy now," she said holding her arms out for Jack to pick her up.

He handed the camera to Sam and picked up Jenny. "When did you come in here?" he whispered as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Last night. I heard him crying. I was having bad dweam and he felt it," she said softly.

"Really?" asked Jack with a smile as he carried her into the living room.

"Uh huh. I was dweaming about the bad man."

"What bad man, baby?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"Pete," she whispered, shuddering.

"You dreamed about Pete?" asked Sam, handing her some orange juice in a sippy cup.

"Uh huh," she said softly. "He pushed me down and told me I was bad," she said. She looked up at Jack with a serious and sad look in her eyes. "Am I bad, daddy?"

"No, baby," he said hugging her tightly as she drank her juice. "You're a good girl…a very good girl."

Jack was thinking that if he could kill Pete over and over again, he would for making his baby girl's life miserable. He looked down at Jenny and saw that she'd fallen asleep again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sam, she's got a fever," he said.

"Well, we both knew she would," said Sam. "I'll get the _Tylenol_. You can wake her up to take it."

"Doh!" said Jack. Jenny was like her daddy when it came to waking her up…ornery and unhappy. Sam returned just as Jack woke Jenny.

She coughed herself awake. "Daddy?"

"It's ok, honey. Mommy brought you some medicine."

Jenny drank the medicine without complaint as Sam came back with the thermometer. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sam put it to her daughter's ear and took the reading. "101°," she told Jack.

She could tell from the look in Jack's eyes that he blamed himself. "Jack, it's not your fault," she whispered as she sat down beside him.

"I yelled at her, Sam. She ran away because I yelled at her," he said softly.

Jenny opened her eyes and looked up at Jack sleepily. "I'm ok, daddy. Not your fault," she whispered sleepily.

Jack held her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. "My baby girl," he whispered as his tears fell.

A cry from Sean broke him out of his thoughts. "I'll get him," said Sam.

"Sean," whispered Jenny. "It's ok, Sean. Mommy's coming to get you." They both noticed that when Jenny said that, Sean quit crying.

"Ok. Now _that's _weird," said Jack, looking down at his once-again-sleeping daughter.

Sam returned from getting Sean and sat down beside Jack again. Charlie, apparently, had gone back to sleep. Sean looked over at his sleeping sister.

"Jenny?" It was strange, but they could hear the obvious concern coming from their son.

"She's ok, Sean," said Jack. "She's sleeping."

"Ok, dada," said the little boy. He, unlike Jenny, did not suck his thumb. He preferred a pacifier.

Sam sat him on the floor surrounded by toys. "I'm gonna go get breakfast started."

"Ok," said Jack. "I'll call the base and let them know that she won't be going to school today."

"You do that."

Jack picked up the phone and dialed the SGC. "Harriman."

"Walter, it's O'Neill. Listen. Let Jenny's teacher know that she's still running a fever and won't be in today."

"Yes, sir. Is that all, sir?"

"Yep. Just let her know that Jenny's sick and Sam and I won't be in today either."

"Yes, sir."

"Bye, Walter."

"Bye, sir."

Jack chuckled as he hung up the phone. "Jack?" said Sam.

"Hmm?'

"Go tell Charlie breakfast is ready," she said, coming back and picking up Sean.

"Ok," he said, standing up and walking to his son's room. He knocked on the door.

"What?" came the grumpy answer from inside.

"Charlie, mom said breakfast is ready," he said with a smile.

"Ok, dad. Be there in a minute."

Jack chuckled and went to the dining room. Sam had put Sean in his high chair and was feeding him some eggs.

"You gonna wake her up?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. She needs to eat something," he said as he sat down. He adjusted Jenny to look at her sleeping face. "Wake up, baby," he said softly.

"Uh uh," she said with a slight whimper.

"Jenny, you need to eat something," he said, turning her to face the table.

"Not hungry, daddy," she said.

"I know, but you still need to eat something."

Charlie came in and sat down at the table. "She ok?"

"Yeah. We're trying to get her to eat something, but she says she's not hungry," said Sam.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" he asked his sister.

"I don't feel good, Charlie," she said softly, as she laid her head on Jack's chest. Jack began stroking her hair softly. "I'm cold, daddy." She was indeed shivering.

Sam went to the living room to get her blanket. She handed it to Jack and he wrapped it around Jenny's trembling body. Sam handed him a small plate of eggs and bacon.

"Here, Jack. Try to get her to eat something," she said.

He picked up the fork and cut up the scrambled eggs into tiny pieces to try and coax her into eating. In the end, he was able to get her to eat four or five bites of eggs and half a piece of bacon.

"Full," she said, pushing the plate away.

"Just a little bit more, honey," he said.

"Please, daddy. No more," she said with a tremble in her voice. "My throat and my tummy hurts again." She laid her head back against his chest.

"Here, Jenny. Lay down and I'll rub your tummy," he said, moving her to where she was laying down across his legs. With one hand, he rubbed her stomach gently and with the other hand, he started eating. When he'd finished, he looked down, and a smile hit his lips. She was asleep again, her thumb once more in her mouth.

He slowly maneuvered her to where her head was resting against his chest. "She's still a little warm," he told Sam. "And her breathing's not so good," he said as he felt her shallow breath against his chest.

She coughed slightly and whimpered in her sleep. He started rocking her slowly. "Let's just hope she doesn't get pneumonia again," said Sam.

"Yeah. I _barely_ survived that the last time," said Jack, remembering almost losing her because of the action of an inept doctor.

Jenny opened her eyes and started crying. "Daddy, my tummy hurts," she said through her tears.

She turned an interesting shade of green and Sam grabbed her and ran to the bathroom; Jack was close behind. She held Jenny over the toilet as she threw up the breakfast she'd eaten earlier. When she was finished, she collapsed in Sam's arms.

"My tummy feels better, mommy, but now my throat hurts again," said Jenny sobbing uncontrollably.

Sam stood up and cradled her daughter against her chest. She was definitely sick. Jack handed her a glass of water.

"Rinse your mouth out, Jenny," he said. She did it without hesitation. "Don't swallow it. Spit it out," he told the trembling three year old. Her fourth birthday was in three weeks. She had to be better by that time.

Sam leaned her over the sink and she spit out the water. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel good," she whispered.

"I know, baby," said Sam, holding her closely, as she ran her a warm bath.

"I'm gonna call and make an appointment for her," said Jack.

"Ok," said Sam as she stripped Jenny down and put her shivering daughter in the tub.

Jack came back with the phone and dialed Jenny's pediatrician. "Dr. Landrum's office. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. This is Jack O'Neill. I need to make an appointment for my daughter, Jenny."

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"She's running a fever and she's been throwing up and coughing. Her stomach and her throat hurt. I need that appointment today…as soon as possible."

He heard some typing at the other end. "How does 9:30 sound?"

"That'd be great," said Jack. "Thanks."

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "We got her in at 9:30," he said.

"Good," said Sam, pouring water on the shivering little girls back. "That gives us an hour to get the kids cleaned up."

"Yeah," said Jack, sitting on the toilet to face Jenny. She looked up at Jack and gave him a weak smile. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. "You ok, honey?"

"No," she said softly. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the side of the tub where it was cool. "I don't feel good," she whispered. Sam put a cold washrag on her forehead and kissed her cheek. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I gonna die?"

"No!" exclaimed Sam, wondering where her young daughter had heard that phrase. Wherever she had heard it, she was definitely _not_ going back. "You're gonna be fine," she said in a more docile tone. "You've just got a bad cold."

Sam looked up at Jack and saw he had tears in his eyes. She reached out and touched his hand. When he looked up at her, she said, "She's gonna be fine, Jack."

"I know," he whispered. He looked down at Jenny and saw that she'd fallen asleep again. "She's asleep."

He picked up a towel and held it out while Sam took the sleeping child out of the bathtub. She placed Jenny in Jack's arms and he wrapped the towel around her. He gently dried her off and carried her into her room. He laid her on the bed while Sam got her some warm clothes. "I'll go get Sean ready," he said and left the room.

Sam dressed Jenny as Jack dressed Sean. She picked up the sleeping child and wrapped her in her baby blanket. She picked up Charlie and went into the living room. Charlie was helping Jack with Sean. He was more of a wiggler than his sister had been.

"You ready?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah. She's still asleep so we should get going," said Sam, relinquishing Jenny to Jack. Charlie was holding Sean.

"Jenny?" asked Sean.

"She's ok, Sean. We're going to take her to the doctor," said Charlie.

"Ok, Charlie."

They got them in the car and Jenny stayed asleep the whole time. Sam took her out of her car seat when they got to the doctor's office and carried her inside.

"Can I help you?" asked a receptionist.

"Yes. My husband made an appointment for our daughter for 9:30 with Dr. Landrum," said Sam.

"Your name and the name of your daughter?"

"I'm Samantha O'Neill. This is Jenny," said Sam.

The receptionist typed their names into the computer and brought up Jenny's records. "Ok. Please have a seat and the nurse will be with you in a moment."

Jenny was still sleeping soundly when the nurse came out. "Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam stood. "I'm Mrs. O'Neill," she said.

"Please follow me," said the nurse.

"Charlie, watch your brother," said Jack. "I'm going with your mom."

"Yes, sir," he said, content to sit there playing with his little brother.

Jack and Sam went with the nurse to take Jenny's vitals. "Lay her on the table please."

Sam did as she asked, placing her daughter on the sterile examination table. She listened to Jenny's chest and muttered something. The nurse took her temperature, blood pressure, and drew some blood. This last item cause Jenny to whimper in her sleep.

Jack picked up Jenny when she whimpered. "How high is her temp?" asked Sam.

"103°," said the nurse.

"That's 2° higher than it was when I took it earlier," said Sam, worriedly.

"Please wait out front," said the nurse. She took the results of the tests to the doctor, leaving Jack and Sam to go back to the waiting room.

"Dad?" asked Charlie, worry evident in his one word question.

"She's still sleeping," he said. "She's got a high fever, but we're waiting on the doctor." He sat down beside his sons and watched them play together. Every once in a while, Sean would look up at Jenny and she would get a smile on her sleeping face. Then, Sean would get one on his face. It was almost as if they were communicating somehow. He mentally shook his head and returned to watching his sleeping daughter.

She opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Shh…it's ok," he whispered, cradling her against his chest.

"I'm cold," she said, shivering slightly.

Jack tucked the baby blanket around her and she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She looked over at Sam and smiled sleepily.

"I love you, mommy," she whispered around her thumb.

Sam leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you too, baby."

A male nurse came out. "Jennifer O'Neill."

Sam and Jack stood and, with Jenny in his arms, followed the nurse into another exam room. "Dr. Landrum will be right with you," he said, eyeing Sam.

"Thank you," said Jack, gruffly. He'd seen the look the nurse had given his wife and he hadn't liked it.

Sam smiled at the sound of jealousy in Jack's voice. It reminded her of when they'd first gotten together after Jenny had fallen at the sleepover center. The nurse at the hospital had given Jack the same look and she became jealous. She leaned into Jack and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Jenny reached out and grasped Sam's shirt, holding it tightly in her little fist. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She really didn't like the doctor. She missed Aunt Janet.

The door opened and Jenny's pediatrician stepped in. "Sam…Jack. What seems to be the problem?"

"Jenny's got a really bad cold. At least, that's all we hope it is. She's been running a fever for the last few days and she's been throwing up," said Sam.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts again," said Jenny.

Jack laid her down across his lap and began to rub her belly gently as Sam stroked her hair. "Her appendix was taken out two years ago right?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Other than pneumonia, she hasn't had any serious illness," said the doctor.

Jack looked up Sam. They both remembered the leukemia. But, that wouldn't be in any of the records because of the need-to-know situation of the Asgard.

"Put her on the table please," said the doctor.

Jack stood and laid her on the table. "Daddy?"

"It's ok, baby. Me and mommy are right here." Sam stood and moved to where Jenny could see her.

The doctor listened to her chest. "She's a little congested, but not much." He turned to Jack. "Can you get her to open her mouth for me? I want to take a look at her throat."

"Open wide, baby," said Jack.

"No," said Jenny. She was beginning to cry. Sam picked her up and sat on the exam table with her.

"Open your mouth, Jenny," said Sam. "He's not gonna hurt you."

She looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, baby. Mommy's right. He won't hurt you," he said softly.

She looked up at Sam with fear in her eyes. The last time she was there, he'd poked and prodded her. She was scared of him. But, somewhere inside, she knew her mommy and daddy wouldn't let him hurt her.

She slowly opened her mouth and let the doctor look inside. "Hmm," he said. He quickly got a swab sample before she shut her mouth. He felt her throat. "Her throat is a bit swollen." He stood up. "I'll put a rush on this culture."

"Doc?" asked Jack.

"It's possible she has strep throat, but I just want to be sure."

Several minutes later he returned with a couple of syringes. "She does have strep," he said. "I'm going to give her a shot of penicillin to fight the infection. I've got some in liquid form that I want you to give her every six hours. That, along with the _Children's Tylenol_, should take care of it within a few days. Keep her away from other children for a few days so they won't contract it."

"Thank you," said Jack.

"Mommy?" asked Jenny in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go home," she whispered.

"Ok. We'll go home," said Sam.

She laid her head on Sam's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She smiled sleepily at Jack, who kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sam tucked the blanket tighter around her before they headed out to get their sons. "Dad?" asked Charlie.

"She's got strep throat. We need to keep her away from you and Sean for a few days so you two don't catch it," said Jack.

"That's gonna be hard. You know she loves to play with Sean," said Sam, holding still while Jack placed Jenny's _Winnie the Pooh _ski cap on her head. She was still running a slight fever, but he could tell it was slowly coming down.

He let Sam hold her while he drove them home. He knew they should place her in her car seat, but it was the only way to keep her apart from her brothers. Besides, Sam didn't seem to mind.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sam looked through the mirror at Charlie and could see the worry in his eyes. Since he'd come through the mirror, she'd been so sick.

"Yeah honey. She's gonna be fine. As long as we keep her still and juiced up, she'll be fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Charlie," said Jack. "The doctor told us to keep her away from other kids so that you two won't catch her strep. He said she'd be fine in a few days."

"Ok dad."

----------------------------------------

The next four days were the longest of Jenny's short life. She knew that she was sick. But, she didn't understand why she couldn't play with her brothers.

After a week of being isolated, Jenny felt better, but she also felt sad. She couldn't get anyone to play with her. Jack and Sam found her in her room rocking back and forth, holding her bear and crying silently.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Jack.

"Nobody likes me no more, daddy," she said as he picked her up and sat down on her bed.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Nobody wants to play wif me," she said with a sob. She laid her head on Jack's chest.

"They _do _want to play with you, honey," said Sam. "But, you've been too sick to play."

"But, I'm all better," she said. "They still don't wanna play wif me. I tried and Sean said 'no…sick.'" She buried her head in Jack's chest and cried with a broken heart.

Jack looked at Sam. "Go get Sean and Charlie."

Sam kissed Jenny on the side of the head and left to find the boys. She found them playing in Sean's room.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, Charlie."

"What's wrong?"

"Jenny wants to play with you two, but she said you don't want to play with her," said Sam.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Charlie. "She's been sick and we were doing what dad told us."

"Well, she's better now. She's sitting in her room crying because she thinks her brothers don't like her anymore."

Charlie picked up Sean and took off for Jenny's room. She was still sitting on Jack's lap sniffling.

"Jenny?" asked Charlie as he sat Sean on the floor.

She looked up with sadness in her blue eyes. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"You won't play wif me anymore. _Nobody_ will play wif me anymore," she said softly.

"That's because you're sick," said Charlie.

"I'm all better," she insisted tearfully.

Charlie looked at Jack who nodded. "She hasn't had any fever for two days and she seems to be fine."

Sean seemed to agree. "Play Jenny?" They could all hear the question in Sean's tiny voice.

She seemed to perk up at her baby brother's request. Jack dried her tears and kissed her cheek. He sat her down on the floor and watched as Charlie sat down with her and Sean and began to play with her. He wrapped his arms around Sam as Jenny muttered, "Brothers. Sheesh."

The slight outburst caused Sam, Jack, and Charlie to laugh uncontrollably.

Jenny looked confused. "What?" she asked with a yawn.

"Nothing, honey," said Sam. "You guys gonna be ok for a little bit?"

"Yeah mom. Why?" said Charlie.

"Well, Uncle Daniel is coming over to watch the three of you while your dad and I run some errands."

"Mom! I can watch the rugrats!" he insisted.

"We know Charlie. But, given everything that's happened recently, we don't want to leave you guys alone without us or Daniel or Teal'c."

"Oh alright," said Charlie.

The phone rang downstairs and Sam went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Daniel. You guys need to come to the base now," said Daniel breathlessly.

"Why? What's going on?"

"SG-3 just returned from P3x-568 and they brought someone with them that you need to see."

Sam's heart stopped. "_Please_ tell me it's _not _Pete."

"It's not Pete," said Daniel. She could hear the happiness in his voice, but couldn't understand why.

"Who then?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me even if I did. Just get your butts here ASAP!"

With that, Daniel hung up the phone. Sam stared at the phone until the operator came on. She hung it up and turned to watch Jack walk down the stairs.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Daniel. He said we need to get to the base immediately. SG-3 brought someone back with them on their last mission that we have to see."

Jack tensed. "Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me. But, he did say that it wasn't Pete."

Jack let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding. "Good. I don't know how many more times I can kill that idiot."

"Well, let's get the kids and go," said Sam. "I'm very curious to see who it is."

They went upstairs and saw Jenny curled up on her bed asleep. "What happened?" asked Jack.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess she was just tired." He looked over at his sleeping sister and smiled. "She fell asleep not too long after you two went downstairs."

Jack smiled and picked Jenny up. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to her daddy. His grin got bigger and bigger.

"Jack, if your grin gets any bigger, you're gonna split your face in two," said Sam with a chuckle.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to do much snuggling with my daughter for the last week," he said softly.

"Come on, Charlie. We've got to get to the base," said Sam, still chuckling at Jack's statement. She picked up Sean and headed out of Jenny's room.

He picked up Jenny's baby blanket and followed Sam out of his only daughter's room. Jack held her closely as they went to the truck. He had told the truth. Since Jenny had gotten sick this last time, he hadn't had a chance to just snuggle with his daughter and it was something he'd missed terribly.

He reluctantly put her in her car seat for the trip to the base. She stayed asleep the whole time. Once they arrived, however, she opened her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Sam turned around and smiled at the sleepy look on her daughter's face. "Hmm?"

"Where're we goin?"

"To the base," said Sam handing her a juice box.

"Thank you, mommy," said Jenny.

"You're welcome, honey," said Sam.

Jenny looked at Jack's face in the rearview mirror and smiled at her daddy. Jack returned her smile tenfold. She began to drink her juice and stared out the window. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam turning around again.

Jenny grinned mischievously and said softly, "Nuffin."

Sam narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nuffin," was all Jenny would say.

"_You _know who's at the base, don't you?" asked Charlie.

"Uh huh," she said with a smile.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Not tellin'. It's a secret."

"Why's it a secret, sweetheart?"

"Cause Unca Danny dudn't want me to tell," she said with a yawn. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. After all, she'd been sick for over a week and was still exhausted.

Jack parked the truck and gently took Jenny out of her car seat. She snuggled up to him and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She still had the sneaky smile on her face as she did when she told them it was a secret. That smile melted Jack's heart as nothing else could.

He tucked her closer to him and followed Sam and the boys into the mountain. They ran their palms over the scanner and were allowed access to the SGC. They asked several different airmen who it was that had come through the gate. However, no one was telling them anything.

They met Daniel at the entrance to Jack's office.

"Hey guys," he said, literally bouncing on his feet.

"Daniel, what's going on?" asked Sam as she handed a now-sleeping Sean to Charlie.

"Come with me," he said as he started to walk away.

"Daniel," growled Jack.

Jenny opened her eyes and smiled at Daniel. "Hi Unca Danny."

"Hey sweetheart," he said. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Uh huh," she said with a yawn.

"Come on," said Daniel.

"Nuh uh," she said. "Wanna stay with daddy." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and laid her head down.

A flash of jealousy quickly appeared on Daniel's face, but then was just as quickly replaced with a smile. Jack noticed this, however, and tightened his grip on Jenny.

"Lead the way, Daniel," he said. Something wasn't right, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it. He knew Daniel had spent a lot of time with Jenny before he found out about her. Could that be what was wrong? Was Daniel jealous because he didn't get to spend as much time with Jenny as he did before? Nah.

He took Sam by the hand and they followed Daniel to the infirmary.

"Daddy!" A little boy around Jenny's age came running towards them. He had brown hair and blue eyes, covered by small glasses.

Daniel got him in mid-jump and the boy snuggled up to him. "I missed you, daddy," he said.

"Daniel? Who's this?" asked Sam.

"Hi Unca Jack! Hi Aunt Sam!"

"Daniel?"

Daniel smiled widely. "This is Braeden Thomas Jackson. He's my son," he said with much pride in his voice.

"By whom?" demanded Jack.

A familiar voice came from behind the curtain. "That would be me."

Jack nearly dropped Jenny when the person stepped from behind the curtain. Sam gasped out loud as tears began streaming down her face.

"J…J…Janet?"

* * *

Well? Feed me please. 


	15. The Return

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do like to play with them

* * *

"Doc?" asked Jack. He was finding it hard to believe that Janet was back. After being dead for two and a half years, she suddenly appeared before them, alive and unharmed. 

"How, Janet?" asked Sam.

"It's a long story guys," said Janet, reaching for Braeden.

"Does Cassie know?" asked Sam.

"You bet she does," said Cassie as she came around the curtain. "I was the first one they called when she came through the gate."

"Cassie!" exclaimed Jenny, reaching for her.

Cassie took her from Jack and hugged her hard. After all, it had been a while since she had seen Jenny. "Hey, little bit. What have you been up too?"

"I was sick," said Jenny.

Cassie looked towards Jack and Sam. "Sick?"

"She had strep throat," said Sam, finally breaking out of her reverie and hugging Janet fiercely. "I can't believe you're here!"

"How?" asked Jack. As usual, he was kind of apprehensive regarding things he couldn't control.

"You remember the mission during the video documentary?" asked Janet.

"Yeah. I was wounded…_you _were killed," said Jack.

"Well, in my reality, Sam and Daniel were both killed."

Jack gasped as he wrapped his free arm around Sam, pulling her close. He couldn't think about Sam being killed. As much as it hurt to lose Janet, it would have been totally devastating to lose Sam. He would have followed her into the next life. He tightened his grip on Sam and kissed her on the side of the head.

"My husband was also killed," added Janet.

"Husband?" asked Sam from somewhere around Jack's chest.

"That would be me," said Daniel as he wrapped his arm around the petite doctor's shoulders.

"In my reality, we were married two weeks before that mission. I had just found out I was pregnant when the documentary crew showed up. I never had a chance to tell him."

They watched as Daniel wrapped his arms around Janet and held her close to him. "Janet…_our _Janet…and I made love two weeks before she died. I had bought the ring and was planning on proposing when we returned from that mission." His voice broke as he continued. "I told her that I loved her as she died."

"So Braeden is…"

"Biologically my son," said Daniel, kissing the top of Janet's head.

"Down, daddy," said Jenny, squirming to be put down. "Wanna play wif Braeden."

Jack sat her on the floor to play with Braeden and Charlie sat Sean down next to her. The three children began playing with some blocks that Janet had brought out to keep her son occupied. They watched the children in silence for a few minutes.

"So…what's gonna happen now?" asked Sam.

Daniel turned to Janet. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to start over. I love you, Janet Fraiser."

Janet was too choked up to say anything. She nodded her head against his chest. "I love you too, Daniel."

Sean and Jenny were giggling uncontrollably. Jack knelt down and tickled his daughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin', daddy," she said, trying to squirm away from Jack. "Just somethin' Sean said."

"Can you talk to him in your mind?" asked Sam.

"Yes, mommy," said Jenny with a yawn. After all, her nap had been interrupted by the day's events. She laid down on the floor and curled up, prepared to go back to sleep.

Jack reached down and picked her up. She placed her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy, daddy."

"I know, honey. We woke you up from your nap," said Jack as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Let's take her to our quarters and lay her and Sean down," said Sam as she picked up Sean, who was also yawning.

"Bye Braeden," said Jenny.

"Bye Jenny," said Braeden as Daniel picked his young son up. "Bye Sean."

Jack led his family to their quarters. "This was a pleasant surprise," said Sam and she helped Jack get a sleeping Jenny into her nightgown.

"Yeah," said Jack distractedly. He leaned over and kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Sleep well, princess."

Sam did the same and took Jack by the hand and led him out of their daughter's room. Charlie came out of his room.

"I'm gonna go to the gym," he said softly, not wanting to wake his sister and brother up.

"Ok. Be back in time for dinner?"

"I will, mom."

Sam pushed Jack onto the couch and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Did you see the look that Daniel gave me earlier?"

"When?" asked Sam.

"When we got to the base. When Jenny wouldn't go to him, he gave me a look of jealously. Why would he do that?"

Sam turned around and straddled Jack's waist. "I don't know, Jack. Daniel is like Jenny's Uncle. It might be because he spent the first year of her life with her and lately he hasn't been able to spend much time with her. He's got no reason to be jealous. He knows I love you and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…well, not mentally…that is," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Jack wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Really?" he asked, not noticing the twinkle in his wife's eye.

"Jack…I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm _your _wife. I married you because I wanted to. I've never wanted anything this much…not in the past and not in the future."

She cupped his chin and made him look at her. "I love you, Jack," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips with his. "I love you, too."

"Now," she said silkily. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Charlie's at the gym and the little ones are asleep."

"What're you thinking, Mrs. O'Neill?" he asked as he began running his lips and tongue along her neck.

"I'm thinking of ravaging my husband, Mr. O'Neill," said Sam, pulling his lips up to her lips again. Tongues battled for dominance as they kissed.

Sam gasped into his mouth as his hands began kneading her breasts, pinching the nipples until they were hard, little peaks. She could feel his erection straining for release as she rocked against him.

"Bedroom…now!" she said as she jumped off his lap and pulled him up.


	16. Reasons

Not mine. Like to play with them. Will put them back...eventually.

* * *

They made love for the rest of the afternoon. In the aftermath, Sam lay on top of Jack, trying to catch her breath. "Think we woke the kids?" he asked breathlessly.

She chuckled as he slipped out of her. She rolled off of him and curled up to his side. "I love you, Jack."

He kissed her gently. "I love you, too."

She laid her head over his heart, listening to the uneven beat of his heart. "They're still asleep. No sound."

"Mom? Dad?"

They looked at each other and grinned. Their oldest was home. They quickly dressed and left the room, just as Charlie started to knock on their door.

He grinned at the blush slowly creeping its' way across his parents' faces. "Busy?"

"Shut up, Charlie," mumbled Jack. "Trying to give you another sibling."

"Shit," said Sam.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I know why Daniel gave you that look," she said.

"Charlie, go get cleaned up while we get dinner started," said Jack.

"Yes, sir." They watched in silence as Charlie went to his bedroom.

Sam followed Jack into the kitchen as he pulled out the spaghetti pot. "Well?" he asked as she prepared the noodles.

"Before you found out about Jenny, Daniel had spent a lot of time over here. When Jenny started talking, I began to show her pictures of you and teaching her how to say 'daddy'." She put the water on to boil. "Daniel would watch her sometimes while I had errands to run. I came home one day and she was calling him 'daddy'. He was thrilled. He said it was the first time she'd called him that and that it felt good to him. I put a stop to it right then. I taught her to say 'Uncle Danny'. I think it made him a little mad, because I told him that he wasn't her father and that one day soon, I was going to tell you about her."

She turned away from the stove. "She was about eight months old then. I made him stay away until I could get her to look at a picture of you and say 'daddy'."

"She called him 'daddy'?" he whispered.

"Just the once," Sam said softly.

"Sam?" She wouldn't look at him. "Sam, honey, look at me."

She shook her head and, by the slight shaking of her shoulders, he could tell she was crying. She felt ashamed and refused to look at her husband…the man she loved more than anything. Jack pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, baby. I understand. It's ok," he whispered as he stroked up and down her spine.

"I never wanted any other father for her but you, Jack. You have to believe me," sobbed Sam.

"I do, honey. I do."

After a few more minutes of crying in her husband's arms, Sam calmed down. Jack reached around her and pulled a paper towel from its' holder. When she backed up slightly, he wiped away her tears. He kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you."

She sniffled and said, "I love you, too."

"You ok?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

"I am now," she said, turning her face into his hand and kissing it.

"Good. Let's get dinner going. We worked up quite an appetite earlier," he said with a grin. It worked. Sam blushed, laid her forehead on his chest, and chuckled.

"Guess we did," she said.

He kissed her softly. "You wanna go get Jenny?"

"Yeah," she said as he turned around and started getting the noodles and sauce ready. Charlie came into the kitchen looking tired. "Hard workout?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with mom?" he asked, pulling the garlic bread from the freezer and placing it in the oven.

"Did you know that Jenny called Uncle Daniel 'daddy'?" he asked softly. He was having trouble grasping the fact that his best friend had tried to get his daughter to call _him _'daddy'…even if it was just one time.

"No. When?" asked Charlie surprised, getting the salad from the refrigerator.

"When she was eight months old."

"Oh."

"Your mom said it only happened once and she put a stop to it. Said it made Daniel mad."

"Well, you know Jenny loves you," said Charlie, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

"Daddy?" A tiny voice behind them, made Jack turn around.

"Hey, princess," he said.

She held her arms up to him. "Pick me up, daddy."

He smiled and picked up his young daughter. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck. "_My _daddy," she said and hugged him tightly.

"And you're _my _princess," replied Jack.

"Yep," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I called Unca Danny 'daddy' one time," she whispered.

Jack looked in shock at Sam, who had just walked in with a cranky Sean. "Did you…?"

"I didn't say anything," said Sam. "You?"

"No."

"Jenny, did you know what me and daddy were talking about?" asked Sam.

"No. I 'membered," said Jenny, as Jack sat her down at the table.

"You remembered?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"How? You were only eight months old," said Sam.

Jenny looked up at Sam with sad blue eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that, baby. It's just that…"

"You don't believe me," said Jenny. She jumped off the chair and ran out of the room crying.

"Shit," said Jack. "I'll get her."

He followed Jenny into her room and found the little girl sobbing on the bed. "Jenny, I do believe you."

"Mommy doesn't," she sobbed as Jack took her in his arms.

"Yes, I do, baby," said Sam, entering her room.

"No you don't," said Jenny, clutching Jack's t-shirt and refusing to look at Sam.

"Jenny, it's just that no little child has ever remembered something that happened when she was eight months old. But, because of Thor, you can."

Sam sat down on the bed. "I do believe you, baby. It just takes some getting use to."

Jenny seemed to accept this and held her arms out to Sam. Sam took her daughter into her arms and held her tightly. "I love you, mommy," said Jenny.

"I love you too, baby," said Sam, kissing the top of Jenny's head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hug us!" demanded Jenny. "Want a group hug."

Jack and Sam both chuckled and Jack took his wife and daughter into his embrace. He hugged them for a minute and then began tickling Jenny. "Daddy!" she exclaimed as she giggled uncontrollably. Then Sam got into the action and joined Jack in tickling her. "Mommy!"

They both laughed as she giggled. "Charlie! Help me!" she squealed.

Charlie came running in carrying Sean. He sat Sean on the floor with his teddy bear and said, "I'll help you." With that, he began tickling Jenny too.

"Not fair!" she exclaimed, trying to get away from her brother and her parents. She wiggled out of their grip and fell off the bed. "OWWW!" she screamed, holding her right arm.

"Jenny!" cried out Sam, gathering her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy, it hurts!"

"I know, baby. We'll get you fixed right up," said Sam.

"Charlie, watch your brother," said Jack. He reached over and activated her bracelet. A few seconds and a bright light later, they on board an Asgard ship.

Jenny wasn't screaming anymore. She was whimpering in pain. "Mommy, it hurts," she whimpered in pain.

"I know, honey. The Asgard is going to fix your arm," said Sam, cradling her daughter to her gently.

Jenny whimpered quietly, trying to keep her pain inside. A member of the Asgard entered the room. "Colonel O'Neill, can I help you?"

"My daughter broke her arm," said Jack. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes. Bring the child," he/she said, "and follow me." He/she turned around and motioned for Jack and Sam to follow. They entered a small room with an examination table sitting in the middle. "Place the child here."

Jenny was still whimpering in pain as Sam placed her on the table. "Mommy, don't go," said Jenny with tears running down her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey," said Sam. She sat down beside Jenny and cradled her daughter's head in her lap and brushed her silky light-brown curls. She began humming _Into the West_ as her daughter relaxed. The Asgard touched Jenny's temple and the little girl fell asleep.

"Place her in this pod," said the Asgard.

Jack gently picked his daughter up and placed her in the stasis pod. The lid closed and Jenny relaxed even further. A few moments later, her arm was healed, the bone completely mended. The lid opened and Jack picked her up.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Her arm is healed," said the Asgard without inflection. "You may take her home now."

"When will she wake up?" asked Sam.

"In a few moments," said the Asgard.

The bright light sent them back home, back to Jenny's bedroom. The little girl began to stir. "Mmmm….mommy?"

"It's ok, baby. You're safe," said Sam.

"My arm doesn't hurt no more," said Jenny with a yawn.

"I know," said Sam.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry," said Jenny.

Jack chuckled. "Come on, princess. Let's get you some spaghetti," he said, taking her from Sam.

* * *

Feed me please. 


	17. Not You Again!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Will never be mine, no matter how much I beg and plead.

It had been a week since Sam had admitted to Jack the reason for Daniel's jealousy. Nothing had changed between the two of them. They still made love every night when the little ones were asleep. Jack still kept Sam on her toes at the base, sneaking up behind her for a quickie in the supply closet. Then came the visitor.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?" said Jack, helping Jenny put on her clothes.

"Where's mommy?" Sam had always been there when she'd gotten in from her class.

"Sean had a doctor's appointment at 3:00, honey. She's in the infirmary with him," said Jack, putting her tiny backpack in her room. She'd been there for almost an hour.

"Is Sean ok?" she asked softly.

"Yes, baby. He's fine. It was time for his checkup. Tomorrow's your day," said Jack.

"Oh. Ok." She really didn't mind the checkups now that her Aunt Janet was back. "Is Braeden coming to play today?"

"Yep," said Jack, picking up Jenny and tossing her in the air. "Wanna watch cartoons until mommy gets back?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, laying her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" asked Jack.

"Nuffin," said Jenny with a yawn.

Jack grinned, sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV. Jenny was always sleepy after class. Her teacher didn't let the kids take naps even though the oldest was only six years old. Jack had talked to her about it, but I didn't seem to do any good. He was in the process of looking for another teacher for the kids, but so far, was unsuccessful. It was hard to find a teacher willing to sign a disclosure agreement.

"We're back," said Sam, coming through the door with Sean toddling beside her.

"Mommy!" squealed Jenny, jumping off the sofa and into her mother's arms.

"Hey, baby," said Sam, catching the squirming child in her arms. "How was school?"

"Boring. Teacher made us do our ABC's." Jenny looked up at Sam. "I already know my ABC's!"

Both parents laughed. "And I can count to hundred!"

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes, mommy. You and daddy taught me how," said Jenny.

"That's right," said Jack, playing along with his daughter.

Sam sat Jenny on the floor and she began to play with Sean. Sam went to the kitchen, followed by Jack.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Nope. He's fine…and healthy," said Sam, turning in his arms. "In fact, Janet said it seems he's as almost as advanced as Jenny."

"Really?" asked Jack, nuzzling Sam's neck.

"Yes. Jack, the kids are in the other room," she moaned as he ran his tongue the length of her neck to her mouth. Their tongues dueled for long moments until a knock at the door broke them apart.

"Mommy, it's Uncle Danny and Aunt Janet," said Jenny. "And Uncle Teal'c!"

Jack opened the door and motioned for the three adults and Braeden to come in. Jenny, Sean, and Braeden went in Jenny's room to play while the adults sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's up, guys?" asked Sam. "You don't look so happy."

"We just had a request for assistance," said Janet.

"Where from?" asked Jack.

"Edora," said Daniel softly.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"They require assistance with a crop failure," said Teal'c. "Your presence was requested, O'Neill."

Sam looked at Jack with wide eyes – eyes that had tears forming. She stood and left the table, going to her and Jack's bedroom. Jack sadly watched her go.

"She was really hurt by the way you treated her after that, Jack," said Janet. "She felt that you didn't want to come home."

"I know," said Jack.

"She was especially upset with the way you acted towards Laira," said Daniel.

"Nothing happened between us, Daniel. I was drunk and I passed out before anything _could _happen."

"Have you told Sam that?"

"No. I thought we'd put this behind us years ago," said Jack. "I wanted to completely forget about that planet and that woman." He stood up and began pacing. "Do you know she almost didn't tell me that Teal'c had radioed? If she wouldn't have told me, you could have died!"

"Does Sam know anything about that time?" asked Janet.

"No. Like I said, I never wanted to talk about it." He stopped when he heard crying from their bedroom.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Sam was huddled on the bed, clutching a pillow, and crying.

"Sam?" he whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of his wife so distraught.

She looked up, her blue eyes filled with pain. "Leave me alone, Jack."

"No, Sam," he said sitting on the bed. "I want you to listen to me."

"Why Jack? Why after all this time?"

"I don't know, baby. All I know is nothing happened between Laira and me. I was drunk and passed out before anything could happen. The only thing I could think about when I was there was getting home to you."

"But, you treated me so badly when we came to rescue you! You didn't want to come home!"

"I did!" he insisted, taking her hands in his own.

"You asked her to come with you!"

"Yes, I did. But, only because she helped me when no one else would," he said sadly. "I told her that there were some things back here that I could never forget." He cupped her cheek and turned her face to his. "I was talking about you. No matter where I went, or how long I was there, I only wanted to be where I could see your face. If I could see your face, then everything else was fine."

"I love you, Sam. I've always loved and I will always love you."

He pulled Sam into his arms and held her as she cried. "I love you," he whispered over and over again. "I'm not leaving you or the kids behind. If we go to Edora, then we go together!"

"Do you mean that?" asked Sam, looking up at her husband.

"With all my heart," he said before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I'm never leaving you behind."

A small voice from their doorway, broke their kiss. "Mommy?"

"C'mere, princess," said Jack.

Jenny ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. She crawled into the space between her parents. "Are you ok, mommy?"

"I'm fine, honey," said Sam, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Why're you crying?" she asked.

"I was crying, but I'm not now," said Sam. "I was just thinking of something sad."

"Don't think of something sad," said Jenny. "I don't like when you cry. It makes me feel sad." She hugged Sam as tightly as she could.

Jack chuckled. "It makes me sad, too, princess," he said. "I don't like it when you or your mommy cry." He kissed Jenny's cheek.

"I love you, daddy. I love you, mommy," she said.

"We love you, too, sweetheart," said Sam as she squeezed Jenny gently. "Now, we've got guests outside."

Jack picked Jenny up off the bed and put her on his shoulders. "Daddy!" she squealed, grabbing his ears.

"Hey, now. Lay off the ears," said Jack, smiling at his young daughter. She slid her hands down and locked her fingers underneath his chin. "That's better."

They entered their living room to find that Teal'c had already left. "When do we leave?" asked Sam.

"You're going, too?" asked Daniel.

Jack reached out and took his wife's hand. "We're _all _going. I'm not leaving my wife or my kids behind."

Janet smiled her approval. "Good for you, Jack."

"So, when do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," said Daniel. "That was the soonest we told them we could get there."

"Good."

"We'll leave you guys alone," said Janet, heading towards Jenny's room to collect Braeden.

"Thanks, guys," said Jack. He handed Jenny to Sam and turned to Daniel. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," said Daniel.

They went out in the corridor. "Look. About my reaction last week. I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Daniel, I know Jenny called you 'daddy'."

Daniel's blue eyes widened beneath his glasses. "Ummm…"

"Yeah. I was hurt, at first. But, both Sam _and _Jenny assured me that it only happened one time." He looked at Daniel. "It _was _only one time, right?"

"Yeah. I'd never felt like that, Jack. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention," said Daniel.

"I know. You've got your son and I've got my kids. I've got a feeling that Jenny and Braeden are gonna be inseparable when they grow up. And believe you me…it's gonna be interesting."

"She's just like you, Jack. They're gonna be in sooo much trouble."

"Yep. Now, let's get back to our wives before they think we killed each other."

"Friends?" asked Daniel, holding out his hand.

"Brothers," said Jack, taking Daniel's hand and pulling him into a brief hug. "Always."

They opened the door to find Sam and Janet standing there with big grins. "What?" asked Jack.

Sam pulled Jack inside and Janet pulled Daniel. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him softly. "You too are the biggest babies in the world," she whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _baby," whispered Jack in reply.

"Damn right," she said.

"Ummm…guys? Could you, like, take this out of the view of the kids?" asked Charlie, coming up behind them with three very wide-eyed children.

The four adults laughed. "Yep. It's time to go, Braeden," said Janet.

"But, mommy!"

"No 'buts', little man. It's time for your nap and I'm sure it's time for Jenny's too."

"Oh alright," he said. "Bye, Jenny."

"Bye, Braeden," said Jenny as she jumped into her older brother's arms. "Hold me, Charlie!"

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. He tossed his sister in the air as Daniel and Janet left with Braeden.

"Charlie," said Jack.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk to you about tomorrow," said Sam.

"Ok, mom," he said, sitting Jenny down.

"Come on, Sean. Let's go play!" said Jenny, grabbing her younger brother's hand and pulling him to her room.

When the little ones were out of the room, Charlie sat down in the recliner. "What's up?" he asked his parents.

"The five of us are going off-world tomorrow," said Jack.

Charlie sat up straight. "Cool! Where?"

Sam reached over and took Jack's hand. "Edora," she said.

His face hardened. "Why?"

"They're having some trouble with crop failure," she said.

"Is that bitch, Laira, gonna be there?" he asked.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Jack.

"Well, she is! In my old reality, she tried to seduce you! And when you wouldn't fall for her tricks, they demanded that you leave. Before you could, a meteor shower trapped you there. Mom made it through, but you didn't. Mom worked her butt off to get you home. You told us that, that woman tried to get you again and you wouldn't do it. They cut all ties with earth after that."

"The same thing happened here, son. But, they never cut ties with earth. Now, they're asking for our help," said Jack. He squeezed Sam's hand. "And yes. She's going to be there."

"You didn't..." Charlie left the rest of the question unasked.

"No. Even then, I cared too much about your mom to ever do that to her," said Jack vehemently.

"You promise nothing happened, dad?" asked Charlie quietly.

"I promise, Charlie. Nothing happened between us."

Charlie nodded. "I believe you," he said softly.

"What's going on, Charlie?" asked Sam.

He looked up at Jack and Sam with sadness in his eyes. "About a year after he came back, _she _came through the gate. She had a baby with her and said it was his. Janet did a blood test and the baby _wasn't _his. But, she still insisted that he had slept with her."

He stood and started pacing. "It took a long time for mom to trust him after that. Even though he kept saying you didn't, there was still doubt with mom. She loved him for a long time. Even though he broke her heart a few times, she still loved him."

"I've done the same thing, Charlie. I've hurt your mom…several times."

"And I've hurt your dad," added Sam.

"But, we loved each other and still do," said Jack. "And we always will. No matter what." He leaned over and kissed Sam gently.

"Ewww…" said Charlie. He stood up. "I'm going to the weight room."

"Be back by dinner," called Sam.

"Yes, mom."

"How about we put the little ones down for their naps and continue this in our room," she whispered against Jack's lips.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured.

They went to get their children, only to find they'd already fallen asleep on the rug. Jack picked Jenny up and laid her in her bed.

"Sleep well, my little princess," he said as he kissed her cheek. He grinned as she sighed and smiled in her sleep.

Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek also. "Sleep well, baby."

She picked up Sean and carried him to his room, laying him down in his toddler bed. "Sleep well, little man," said Jack, kissing his son's cheek.

"Sleep well, my little prince," said Sam as she did the same. Jack snorted at the nickname. She looked up at him. "What? You call Jenny 'princess'. I call Sean 'prince'."

He laughed. "I'm gonna go put the chicken in the oven," he said.

"Ok," she said.

After putting the chicken in the oven, he took Sam by the hand and, quietly, led her to the bedroom. He pushed her up against the door and ground his growing erection against her.

"Jack," she moaned.

He slowly undressed his wife. He picked her naked, trembling body up and carried her to the bed.

"I love you, Sam. No matter what," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jack. No matter what," she whispered back. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed beside her. He pulled her naked body into his arms and just held her.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah. I just need to make love to you right now."

"Then get to it, flyboy," she grinned.

His expression didn't change. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sam."

"I know, baby. I know. It was years ago. It's in the past. Nothing she can do can take you away from me. Nothing could make me change the way I feel about you," she whispered as tears filled her husband's eyes. She kissed him gently and whispered. "Make love to me, Jack."

"Home," he whispered.

"What?" she gasped out as he began to move.

"This is home to me. Right inside of you, my beautiful wife. Being in your arms is home…it's all home to me."

"Jack," she murmured as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as they both let themselves be carried away in the sensation of making love.

After what seemed like hours, Jack rolled over, pulling Sam into his arms. 

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, _much _better," he said. He looked in her eyes and said, "I promise you, nothing happened between us. I couldn't do it…not knowing that you were back here. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw your face. I couldn't disappoint you that way. I couldn't disappoint _me _that way."

Sam kissed his chest. "I believe you, Jack. I'll admit that my heart broke when you turned away from me on that planet and went to her."

"I remember. It took us a long time to get back to where we were. I hated myself for a long time for hurting you like that."

"And then the thing with Mayborne happened," she whispered. "And it started all over again."

"Yeah. I know I hurt you again by telling Hammond I was going to retire on Edora," he said sadly. He scrubbed his face with his hand. "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Yeah," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I think what really hurt was you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on."

He touched her face where it laid on his chest. She looked up at him. "It's not that I didn't trust you, baby. It was classified. I wanted to tell you, so many times. But, I couldn't; not without jeopardizing your life and your career."

"What do you mean, 'my life'?"

"Sam, the NID is ruthless. They would've killed you if you knew what was going on. I couldn't lose you. I had to push you away. It broke my heart to have to do that to you."

"I know, Jack. It really took a long time after _that _fiasco to get back to normal."

Sam snorted softly. "When have we _ever _been normal, Jack?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "True."

They heard movement in the living room. "Sounds like we've got some babies awake," said Sam.

"Yeah," Jack replied. He crawled out of bed and, pulling Sam with him, went to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up before we see to the rugrats."

They showered quickly and dressed before going to get their children. They were sitting in front of the TV playing school.

"Like this, Sean," said Jenny, positioning he crayon correctly in his little fist. They didn't know why all of a sudden, she changed her mind about calling him _Sean Michael_. Since Charlie came into their lives, she hadn't called him _Sean Michael_. She didn't tell anyone why she'd changed what she called her little brother. They didn't ask. It was just different.

"But, Jenny. I wanna do it this way!" exclaimed the little toddler, holding the crayon to his chest.

"Ok," she said patiently. Both parents grinned at each other at they way Jenny was "teaching" Sean. She was trying to show him how to hold the crayon properly, but he would rather hold it in his fist. "Just don't push on it so hard! You're gonna break my crayons!"

"I sorry," he sniffled.

"It's ok, Seany," said Jenny as she put her arms around her little brother and hugged him. "I'm not mad. I just don't wanna break my crayons. Grandpa bought 'em for me." The hug effectively cut of Sean's tears. Jenny backed off and picked up her coloring book. She looked up and saw Sam and Jack standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she said, jumping into Jack's arms.

"Me, too, daddy!" said Sean, not wanting to be left out. He jumped into Sam's arms.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Jenny.

"He's probably still in the weight room," said Jack. He carried Jenny into the kitchen and sat her down in her chair. Picking up their phone, he dialed the weight room. "Charlie O'Neill, please," he said into the phone. A few seconds later, Charlie answered.

"O'Neill."

"Charlie, it's time for dinner," he said with a smile. He sounded just like Jack did.

"Be there in a few minutes, dad," he said and hung up the phone.

Jack chuckled and hung up. "He's on his way," he said.

"That boy spends more time in the gym than we do combined!" said Sam.

"Yeah. I _think _he's got a girlfriend at school," said Jack as he put the potatoes on to boil.

"You _think_?"

"Yeah. I've walked in his room a couple of times to find him blushing on the phone. When I'd ask who he was talking to, he'd always say a friend. A friend who could make him blush?"

"You make me blush," said Sam.

"Yeah," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "But, I'm your _husband_. I'm supposed embarrass you."

"You don't embarrass me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm proud to be your wife."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think I will _ever_ understand how lucky I got to get you."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm the lucky one," said Sam, kissing him gently.

"Don't you guys ever take a break?" asked a sweaty Charlie as he walked in the room.

"Nope," said Jack, with a wicked grin. "Like I said. We're trying to give you more siblings."

"TMI!" exclaimed Charlie. "Waaay too much information."

Sam and Jack both burst out laughing. "You are _so _easily to rile up," said Jack.

"What's for dinner?"

"Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet peas, and salad," said Sam.

"Sweet," he said. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie joined his family in the small kitchen. "Smells good, dad."

"Thanks," said Jack, slicing the chicken into small pieces. He put some on Jenny's plate, along with a little of everything.

"Thank you, daddy," said Jenny.

"You're welcome, princess," he said, kissing the top of her head.

They all sat down and began to eat. "So, utimeeavmorrow ?" asked Charlie through a mouthful of chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Sam.

"Sorry," he mumbled and swallowed. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"About 0700 hrs," said Jack.

"Ok. What're we doin' tonight?"

"Why? You got a hot date?" teased Jack.

Charlie blushed hotly. "No," he mumbled. "Just thought I'd go to the movies."

"With?"

"Tommy and Brenda, Jason and Katie, and Tara," he said.

"Who's Tara?"

Charlie mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" asked Jack. "Didn't quite catch that."

"My girlfriend," he said louder.

"I knew it!" said Jack. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's no big deal," said Charlie.

"Your first girlfriend? It _is _a big deal," said Sam.

"I just didn't want you guys to make such a big deal out of it," he said.

"Well? Who are her parents? How old is she? When will we get to meet her?" asked Jack.

"Her parents own O'Malley's," said Charlie. "She's fifteen…and ummm…never?"

"What do you mean 'never'?" asked Jack.

"I mean, dad, I really like this girl and I don't want you or mom scaring her away!" he said.

Sam reacted as though she'd been slapped and tears filled her eyes. "Charlie!" said Jack angrily, seeing Sam's reaction.

Charlie, too, saw her reaction. "Mom…" he began.

Sam stood and, quietly, started clearing the table, putting everything in the dishwasher. In silence, she picked up Sean, took Jenny's hand, and left the kitchen.

"Dad…I didn't mean it that way," pleaded Charlie.

"How did you mean it?" asked a very angry Jack.

"I just meant that you two can be a little intimidating, that's all," said Charlie as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How?"

"Mom's a genius and a former Lt. Colonel. You're a former Brigadier General! That's enough to send anyone running for cover."

"Charlie, you're a smart kid. You get your sarcasm from me and your brains from Sam. If this girl is worth anything to you, she would realize that. She wouldn't be intimidated by us," said Jack.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just…" he trailed off, looking hopeless. "I hurt mom."

"You did."

"I should go talk to her…if she'll talk to me," he said.

"You should."

Charlie stood and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Sam was getting the babies ready for their baths.

"Mom?"

Sam didn't say anything. Jenny looked up at Charlie. "Mommy's sad again," she said. "You hurt her feelings."

"I know, Jenny."

"I don't like it when mommy's sad."

"Neither do I, honey. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Charlie," said Sam softly. "You're a teenage boy who doesn't want his parents to meet his girlfriend. It's not the first time it's happened with someone. It won't be the last."

"I _do _want you guys to meet her, mom," he said as he sat down on the couch beside her. "It's just like I told dad. You're a genius and a Lt. Colonel. He's a General. That's enough to intimidate anyone."

Sam started to speak, but Charlie continued. "Dad said I get my intelligence from you and my sarcasm from him. I thought about it, and he's right. If she likes me, she'll like you guys."

Sam smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"This time," she said, pulling her oldest son into a hug.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. But, just for that, you're on diaper duty for two weeks."

"Awww mom! Ewwww! That boy can fill about 20 diapers a day!"

"Don't exaggerate, Charlie. You know he doesn't fill that many."

"I know. But, you gotta admit, he pees a lot."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ok," said Charlie, defeated. "I guess I deserve it after that."

"Yep."

"I really am sorry, mom."

"I know, honey." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Did you have homework?"

"Already finished it. I'm gonna call Tara and tell her I can't make it tonight. Dad said we're leaving pretty early, so I wanna get some sleep. How long are we gonna be gone?"

"Just a few days. Your dad already called the school and told them you were gonna be out until Monday."

"Ok."

Charlie kissed Sam on the cheek and went to his room to call Tara. Jack had watched the interaction between his wife and son from the doorway to the kitchen. When Sam looked up, he smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It just shocked me. It shouldn't have. He's not the first teenager to be embarrassed by his parents," she said as he sat down.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Jenny?"

"Are you still sad?"

"Nope. Are you ready for your bath?"

"Uh huh," said Jenny with a yawn. It was close to her bedtime and Jack knew that tomorrow was going to be different. It would be Jenny's first trip through the stargate. She didn't like the Asgard beam. There was no telling how she would react to the wormhole.

They bathed the kids and put them in their night clothes. They laid Sean in his crib and left the room.

"Mommy?" they heard Jenny say.

They walked into her room. "Hmmm?"

"Will you read me a story?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, I will, honey. What do you want to hear?" asked Sam.

"_Charlotte's Web_," said Jenny with a yawn.

Jack grabbed the book from her bookshelf and laid down beside her. She snuggled up to her daddy as Sam sat on the other side.

Sam opened the book and began to read. "Where's papa going with that ax?" said Fern to her mother as they were setting the table for breakfast."

Jenny closed her eyes and, before the first chapter was finished, was sound asleep. They moved quietly off the bed. Both kissed their daughter's cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, baby," to the little girl.

They crawled into bed and Jack pulled Sam to him. "I love you, Sam," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack," she whispered back.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that the next day would be difficult for all. But, like they both said. All that mattered was they loved each other and nothing and no one was going to tear them apart.


	18. The Trip

Disclaimer: Not mine. Will never be mine, no matter how much I beg, plead, cry, or throw a tanturm.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?" asked Sam as she was getting Jenny dressed for the trip. She'd already packed plenty of sunscreen for her children, along with coloring books and crayons.

"Are we gonna go through the 'gate?"

"Yes, baby. We're gonna go through the 'gate," said Sam as she finished tying Jenny's shoes.

They were all nervous about the trip to Edora. Neither Jack, nor Sam had been back since he was rescued. In fact, only one SG team had been there since then. SG-2 had gone when they received the communiqué from the Edorans. They wanted to verify its authenticity. Sure enough, they were in the middle of a hard winter, one that, it seemed, would never end.

Sam was extremely anxious to get this trip over. She knew Jack was telling her the truth about what had happened. The night before, when all of their children were sleeping, he told Sam that he had been drunk and had passed out before anything happened. She trusted her husband's word.

"Mommy?"

She was shaken out of her reverie by her youngest child. "Hmmm?"

"Daddy say go," said Sean, toddling in the room, followed by Charlie.

"Dad said he wanted to get this trip over with so things will get back to normal," he said.

"Yeah. Me too," said Sam softly.

"Mommy, don't be sad," said Jenny, taking Sam's hand in her own tiny hand. Sam looked down at her little girl and saw her own eyes staring back at her. "I don't like it when you're sad."

Sam leaned down and picked her daughter up, holding her tight to her chest. "I won't, baby. I promise."

"I love you, mommy," said Jenny.

"And I love you, my little angel," replied Sam, hugging the little girl and kissing the top of her head where it rested on her shoulder.

"Hey. You guys ready?" asked Jack, sticking his head in the door. He saw the look on Sam's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to his wife.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Mommy doesn't wanna go," said Jenny. "She's sad. If mommy doesn't go, I'm not going."

"If you don't wanna go," said Jack, "we won't go. SG-2 can go without us."

Jenny held her arms out for Charlie. He took her as Jack took Sam into his arms. "Give us a minute," he said to Charlie. Charlie picked up his little brother and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Sam, I thought we were passed this," he said, stroking his wife's back gently.

"I know," she said, burying her head in his chest. "It's just…I don't know."

"I don't wanna see her again either, Sam. But, the planet needs help. Not just _her _village," said Jack.

"I can't help but feeling a little jealous," she said.

"Of what?" he asked, pushing her back so he could see her face. She had tears streaming down her face. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

She turned away from him and walked over to the bed. She sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. "You were alone with her for three months, Jack."

"I know, honey," he said, kneeling on the carpet by the bed. "But, like I said last night. I could only think of you the entire time. I _knew _you would find a way to get me home. I couldn't live without you then, and I can't live without you now. When I saw your face after three months…I was in shock. I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you forever."

"But, you didn't, Jack. You walked away from us…from _me_ and went to _her_. You told _her _that you didn't want to come home. You asked _her _to come back with you," said Sam as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I know, Sam. I know I hurt you, baby. I was grateful to her…to them…for helping me. They saved me, gave me a place to stay. I couldn't help but feel obligated to them."

"You mean, to _her_," said Sam, bitterly.

"No, damn it!" said Jack vehemently, his voice rising. "It wasn't just her. It was all of them. Yes, she wanted me. But, it wasn't really me. She wanted me to give her a child. I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't _do it! I love you so much. I loved you so much, even then. They had this party, the night before Teal'c showed up to rescue me. I got drunk, but I know nothing happened."

"How do you know, Jack? Tell me that. How do you know?" she demanded, her own voice rising.

"Because I passed out before anything could. I remember your name on my lips before I crashed…in my own bed…not hers. The next morning, I woke up to Teal'c's voice on my radio. She brought it to me and I heard Teal'c's voice, honey. I knew then, I was coming home. I was coming back to Earth; back to Colorado." He paused and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I came home to you." He buried his head in her stomach, trying to hide his own tears from her. "I love you so much. I'll do anything you want. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me. Please don't leave me." He let loose and began to cry.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Dad!" exclaimed Charlie, running through the door.

"What?" asked Sam. "What's wrong?"

"Jenny's gone. She ran out the door when she heard you two yelling. She said it was her fault because she told you mom was sad."

They both jumped up. "Stay with Sean," said Jack, grabbing Sam's hand and leading her out of their quarters. They ran down the corridor trying to find their daughter.

They passed Sgt. Siler on their way. "General," he said.

"We're in a hurry, Siler," he said.

"I know," he said. "You're looking for Jenny."

That brought them up short. "Have you seen her?" asked Sam.

"She was in the gateroom. Walter was getting ready to call you when I left," he said.

"Thanks, Siler," said Jack, pulling Sam down the corridor towards the gateroom.

They entered the blast doors and found their daughter crying in front of the gate. "On!" she cried.

"Jenny?" said Sam softly.

Jenny looked up at her parents and began to cry harder. "ON!" she screamed. "It won't turn on!"

"Why do you want it on, princess?" asked Jack.

"I wanna go away," she cried, falling to her knees on the concrete floor.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"So you and daddy won't fight anymore," she whimpered.

Jack picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "It's not your fault, honey."

"You weren't fighting until I said mommy was sad," said Jenny, sobbing against her daddy's chest. Jack and Sam both rubbed her back, trying to calm their distraught daughter.

"We weren't fighting," said Sam.

"Yes, you were," said Jenny. "You were yelling at daddy and daddy was yelling at you."

"Will you come back with us?" asked Jack softly, stroking his daughter's curly light brown hair.

"Why?"

"So we can talk," he whispered.

She looked down, tears still streaming down her elfin face. "I guess so." She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack took Sam by the hand and led his wife and daughter back to their quarters. When they entered, they could tell Charlie was worried. "We'll be ok," said Jack. "We're just gonna talk."

"Ok," said Charlie.

They took Jenny into their room and sat her on the bed. "Now, we're gonna talk," said Jack.

"Ok," said Jenny, sniffling.

"We weren't fighting about you, honey. We weren't fighting about anything you said," said Jack.

"But…"

"Ah! No buts," he said.

"Honey, your daddy and I are gonna fight sometimes. But, that doesn't mean we're fighting about you. That doesn't mean that we're going to leave you, either. We love each other. And we love you. We could _never _leave you or Sean or Charlie. You're our family. And we're going to stay with you," said Sam.

"Promise?" said Jenny in a small, insecure voice.

"We promise," said Jack, picking up his daughter and holding her tight to him. "I promise," he whispered. He reached his hand out for Sam to take. She slid her hand in his; he pulled her to them and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"We love you, Jenny. Don't you ever forget that," said Sam.

"I love you too, mommy. You too, daddy," said Jenny in a small voice.

"Are you ready to go? Do you want to go?" asked Jack.

"Only if mommy goes," said the emotionally drained little girl with a yawn.

"Well, we can't leave mommy here by herself, now can we?" asked Jack as he began tickling the little girl, effectively waking her up.

"Daddy!" screamed a giggling Jenny. "Stop it!"

"Nope," said Jack, laying her on the bed and tickling her mercilessly.

"Mommy! Help me!"

Sam reached down and plucked her squirming daughter from Jack's tickling hands. "Sam," whined Jack. "I was havin' fun."

"I know. But, we need to go. I want to be back home as soon as we can," said Sam. "The sooner _we_ leave, the sooner _we_ canget back home."

"Yeah," said Jack. "I don't wanna be on that planet any longer than we have to."

He got off the bed and picked up Jenny's backpack. "Ready to go?" he asked, placing the backpack on his daughter

"Yeah," said Sam softly.

"Hey," he said, cupping her chin. "I love _you_. I married _you_. _You _are the only woman for me." He placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips, causing Jenny to giggle.

"Want me to tickle you again?" he asked his giggling daughter.

"No!" she said emphatically, squeezing Sam's neck and trying to get away from Jack.

"Jenny! You're choking me!" said Sam.

Jenny looked down crestfallen and released Sam's neck. "I'm sorry, mommy," she whispered.

"It's ok, honey. You're very strong," said Sam, kissing the chastened girl's cheek. Jenny grinned at Sam's words.

"Now, my little warrior princess," said Jack. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," said Jenny, holding her arms out for Jack to take her.

He took his daughter from his wife, placed another kiss on Sam's lips, and took her by the hand. "Let's go, campers." He led them out of the room and into their living room where Charlie was changing Sean's diaper.

"You ready?" asked Charlie.

"Yep. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get home," said Jack. He picked up his pack and slung it over his other shoulder. Charlie grabbed his and Sean's backpack and then took Sam's from her.

"I've got it, mom," he said, smiling at her.

She ruffled his hair and kissed both of her boys on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. He knew how hard this trip was going to be for all of them, especially for Sam. He wanted to take as much of the burden from his parents as he could.

The O'Neill's walked out of their room and, following Jack and Jenny, made their way to the gateroom. Daniel and Teal'c, along with SG-2, were waiting already.

"Ready, folks?" asked Jack.

"Yes, sir," said Colonel Feretti, shifting his rifle to his side, pointing the muzzle down towards the ground and away from Jenny.

"Hi, Uncle Lou," she said with a smile.

"Hey, honey," said Feretti, kissing the tiny girl's cheek.

"Dial it up, Walter," said Jack. "Let's get this over with," he added with a sigh. He really didn't want to see that damned planet again.

The gate started spinning and Jenny cringed against Jack, burying her head between his shoulder and neck. "Charlie," she whispered. "Want Charlie." A flash of light, and the bear appeared in her arms. She cuddled against Jack and shut her eyes. They were all used to the "powers" given to Jenny. No one made a sound.

As soon as the last chevron connected and the gate became active, she started shivering. "You cold, princess?" asked Jack.

"Uh huh," she whispered. He tightened his grip on his daughter.

"Sam, can you get her blanket out of her pack?" he asked. Sam walked behind Jenny and pulled the blanket out of her pack. She wrapped the blanket around Jenny and tucked it between Jack and Jenny.

"Is that better, baby?" asked Sam, kissing Jenny's cheek.

"Thank you, mommy," said Jenny, snuggling up to Jack again. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter to him. He took Sam's hand, took a deep breath, and stepped through the wormhole.

-----------------

When they stepped through on the other side of the gate, it was snowing hard…very hard. They'd come in the middle of a freaking blizzard! Jack held Jenny closer, thankful for the thick ski-coat they'd bought her.

"Jack," said Sam, helping Charlie put Sean's coat on him before putting her coat on her shivering body. "I'm getting a reading similar to the weather device we found on Medrona."

"Oh, shit," said Jack. "Don't tell me these idiots have a weather device." He turned to Col. Feretti.

"We never saw one, Jack," said Feretti, as Jack took Sam's hand in his.

"Well…" began Jack, but a woman's voice interrupted them.

"Fair day, Jack!"

They turned and saw Laira standing there with a smile on her face. Then she noticed the bundle in Jack's arms. "Daddy, it's cold," said Jenny.

"I know, honey," said Jack. He turned to face Laira. "Can you take us somewhere warm?"

"I was only expecting you, Jack. I only made arrangements for one person," she said.

"Well, in that case, we'll _all _just go home," said Jack. "I'm not leaving my family behind," he added.

"Family?" she asked astonished.

"Yes. You remember my wife, Samantha," he said, reaching for Sam's hand again. "And this is our daughter, Jenny. And our sons, Charlie and Sean."

"Major Carter?" she asked, getting a closer look at Sam, noticing how Jack was holding Sam's hand tightly.

"Actually, it's Lt. Colonel O'Neill now…well, retired," said Sam, giving Jack's hand a squeeze.

"You've got a choice," said Jack. "You can show us where _we _will be staying…_all _of us. Or we will leave you and your village alone."

She looked defeated and angry. "Fine. I will show you where you may stay while you are here," she said, glaring at Sam.

She turned around and stalked off. "I don't like that lady, daddy," said Jenny.

"Neither do I, honey," said Jack. He looked at Sam and pulled her down the road towards the village. "Something's up," he said.

"I know. Something's not right, but I can't quite figure out what," said Sam.

SG-2 surrounded the O'Neill's as they made their way into the village. They could see the Edorans peeking out of their curtains at them. Jack released Sam's hand and motioned for Charlie to come up to his other side.

"What's going on, dad?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around his now sleeping brother.

"I don't know. Something's not right. I want you to stick close to me and your mom, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Feretti," barked Jack.

"Sir?"

"Come here," said Jack.

They stopped walking for a second until Feretti met them. "What's up, Jack?"

"Something's wrong," said Jack. "We're not sure what, but both of us have a bad feeling."

"I've got the same feeling, Jack. Things are different than they were the other day. For one thing, the weather is much worse," said Feretti. "She's not acting like she was either."

"Jack, you need to come," said Laira, blatantly flirting with Jack, turning and walking back to them. She reached up to touch Jack's face and Sam grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch my husband," she said, letting go of her hand.

She glared at Sam. "I apologize." She turned and walked away again.

Jack wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "Thanks. Kinda had my hands full."

"No problem," she said softly. "I don't want her touching you."

"I don't want her touching me either," he said.

He pulled her to him and Jenny and followed Laira to a house on the edge o the village. "You and your…_family _can stay here…for now," she said softly, yet her voice full of anger. "You others, come with me."

"Jack?" asked Feretti.

"Where are the others staying?" asked Sam.

Laira rolled her eyes. "Next door," she said rudely.

"Why are we here?" asked Jack.

"We need your help," she said.

"With what?" asked Daniel.

"We have a weather device and it is malfunctioning. We need _your _help to repair it," she said, looking at Jack.

"Let me see the device," said Sam.

"You will have to come with me," said Laira silkily.

"I don't think so," said Jack. "My wife isn't going anywhere without me."

"Fine, you may all come along," she said angrily.

Jack handed Jenny to Daniel. "Watch the kids, Daniel," he said softly.

"I'll protect them with my life, Jack," said Daniel.

"I know. But, hopefully it won't come to that."

"Daddy?" They could all hear the uncertainty in Jenny's voice.

"Stay with Uncle Daniel, princess. Mommy and I will be right back," said Jack, kissing Jenny's cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess," said Jack, kissing the top of his daughter's head. Sam followed suit.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, honey," said Sam.

Teal'c stepped forward. "I, too, will stay with the young ones."

Jack nodded and took Sam's hand. "Are you coming or not?" demanded Laira.

"Yeah, we're coming," said Jack. He and Sam were followed by Feretti and part of his team. The others stayed behind to watch over Jack and Sam's children. By this time, they all had the same feelings…something was going to happen.

As they followed Laira, they noticed some of the villagers were going out of their way not to get in her way. Jack kept one hand in Sam's and his other on his gun. Something wasn't right, but no one could put their finger on it. Even Jenny felt something was out of place on the normally docile planet.

"Jack," whispered Sam, pulling him closer.

"What?" he asked, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. She slid her own free arm around his waist.

"She's planning something," whispered Sam again.

"I get the same feeling," he whispered back. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I know she wasn't happy that we showed up with you. I get the feeling that she wanted you to come alone and that she was going to do something to keep you here."

"Well, I've got you and the kids with me. Jenny and Sean have their bracelets and Charlie has his pendant. If anything goes wrong, we contact Thor," said Jack, squeezing Sam.

They followed Laira into a small house on the outskirts of the village. "The device is in there," she said to Sam. "Jack, may I speak privately with you?"

"Uh…no," he said as he unsnapped his holster.

"But, why? Have I done something?" she asked innocently.

Jack looked at Sam. "You've flirted with me, in front of my wife. We don't trust you," he said.

"But, I didn't do anything I didn't do before you left," she said. "You said you would come back to me."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You," she said plainly. "I want you."

"You can't have me," said Jack angrily. "I'm a _happily _married man, with three wonderful children. I love my wife and I love my kids." He pulled Sam towards him. "And on that note, we're leaving."

They all turned and walked away from the woman. "But, Jack! What about the weather device?"

"Fix it your damn self," said Jack, never looking back. He tugged on Sam's hand.

"Jack, wait," said Sam softly.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't let the whole village suffer because she's a psychotic bitch," said Sam.

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her closely. "Are you sure you want to help her?"

"No. I'm _not _helping _her_. I'm helping the rest of the village," said Sam.

He groaned in annoyance. "Oh alright," he said. He took her head in his hands and, in full view of Laira, kissed her soundly. "I'm going in there with you," he whispered against her lips.

Because her mind was thoroughly muddled from the kiss, all Sam could say was, "'k."

He led her back to the woman that had caused them so much trouble and pain. "Open the door," said Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," she said.

"Don't thank me. If it were up to me, I'd leave you hear to rot. But, my _wife_ wants to help you." She didn't say anything; just glared at Sam.

She opened the door and stepped aside. "You first," said Jack, waving his weapon towards the door.

She slumped and walked inside. Jack kept Sam from walking in next. "Feretti, you next," he said.

Feretti walked in behind the woman, did a quick recon of the building and came back. "It's clean."

He turned and led the rest of them into the room. In the center of the room was a weather device. Sam ran her scanner around the device and shook her head.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"The dumb bitch turned it off," said Sam, chuckling at the look on Laira's face. She reached over the object and switched it on. Almost immediately, the weather began to change. The blinding blizzard stopped, as did the freezing rain.

"Are you stupid? You messed with a piece of highly advanced technology!" yelled Sam. "You could've blown your fucking planet up!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam. "Easy, baby."

"It was the only way," murmured Laira.

"The only way for what?"

"To get Jack to come back. I thought if he could fix the problem, he would see how much I've missed him and want to stay."

"I told you the last time I was here that I wanted nothing to do with you!" yelled Jack.

"But, if the stargate were destroyed, you would have had no other choice but to stay here."

"What do you mean 'destroyed'?" asked Jack, narrowing his eyes.

"I was going to use some of the explosives you left behind and destroy the stargate once you were here." She glared at Sam. "I did not plan on your _wife _coming with you."

"Well, I don't leave my family behind." He looked at Sam with love shining in his eyes. "She didn't leave me behind when I was stranded here."

"You wanted to stay," she insisted.

"No, I didn't. I may have asked you to come to earth, but that was because your people helped me. Not because of you," said Jack. "I was in love with Sam even then. You knew that, yet you tried to seduce me. When I wouldn't do anything with you, you tried to drug me."

Laira's face betrayed her shock. "Yeah. I knew all about the drink. Thank God I passed out before you could get your hands on me."

"Now what?" she asked.

"Your weather device is fixed. My family and I will be leaving now. I will ask that you have no further contact with us," he said. She bowed her head in defeat.

"As you wish," she said.

"No. I don't wish it. I _demand _you have no further contact with us," said Jack vehemently. "You have caused, not only my family, but your entire planet, nothing but problems. I will leave _you _in their hands. They can decide what to do with you."

"They will kill me," she said, beginning to cry.

"How many people died because you fucked with the device?" asked Sam. "How many?"

"Three," she whispered through her tears.

"Then it's nothing short of what you deserve," said Feretti, turning around and leaving the traitorous woman behind.

"Jack?" she said, reaching for him.

"Touch my husband and lose a hand," said Sam, stepping between Jack and Laira.

"I…I just wanted to apologize," she stammered, withdrawing her hand.

"Apology _not _accepted," said Jack. "You killed your own people! Never, _ever _contact earth again." He took Sam by the hand and led her back to the village to collect their children.

"Daddy!" squealed Jenny as they walked in the door. She jumped from Daniel's arms to Jack's. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too, Princess," he said. "Me, too."

"Everything ok, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. I'll explain once we're back on earth," he said as Sam checked over Jenny, making sure nothing was wrong with the squirming child.

"Mommy! That tickles!"

"I know, baby," said Sam. "That's why I'm doing it."

"Mom? Dad?" said Charlie.

"Later, sport," said Jack. "Let's go home."

They gathered their things and prepared to leave. Every one stopped what they were doing when there came a knock at the door. "General O'Neill?"

He handed Jenny to Sam and pulled his weapon. "Enter," he said, cocking the gun and putting it behind his back.

A young man entered, causing Jack to roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance. It was Laira's son, Garan. "What do you want?" asked Sam.

"I wanted to apologize for my mother's actions. I did not realize, until it was too late, what she was doing," he said.

"But, you knew she was planning something," said Jack, releasing his weapon and placing it back in his holster.

"You are all she has talked about for years, Jack," he said. "You told her you'd come back one day and you didn't."

"I never told her that," said Jack. "I told her I _might _come back one day." They all looked at him. "What? I just wanted off this planet," he said. "I would've said just about anything to get home."

He reached over and took Jenny from Sam. "Daddy, I wanna go home," she said softly.

"And that's where we're going," he said. "Look, Garan. I'm sorry things turned out this way. But, that woman needs some serious help. She let three of your people die!"

"I know!" shouted Garan, startling Jenny and Sean, both of whom began to cry.

Charlie tried to calm his brother, while Jack and Sam tried to calm Jenny. "We're leaving," said Jack. "And you're not stopping us this time."

They had Feretti and his team in front of them and Teal'c and Daniel behind them as they made their way through the snow to the gate. By the time they'd reached the gate, Jenny and Sean were both asleep. Sam had Jenny in her arms and Jack had Sean.

"Dial it up, Daniel," said Jack. "Let's go home."

Daniel dialed earth and as soon as the wormhole was established, Laira rushed at them, brandishing a scythe. She was headed right for Sam.

"He's MINE!" she screamed, swinging the tool wildly. Sam didn't have time to get out of the way. She couldn't defend herself with Jenny in her arms.

Teal'c pulled his zat and shot her once. She shook off the shock of the pulse and continued towards Sam. Teal'c fired again. She collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

Jack just shook his head and turned towards the gate. He took Sam's hand in his and, together, they stepped into the event horizon.

General Hammond was waiting for them in the gate room when they exited. "Welcome back," he said. The he saw the looks on the faces of the two teams. "Infirmary and then briefing," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Jack, shuffling Sean and handing his weapon to a waiting SF. Placing his hand on Sam's back, he gently pushed her towards the infirmary.

Everyone checked out fine so they were allowed to leave. After showering, bathing the kids, and leaving the kids with Charlie, they finally made their way to the briefing room. Daniel, Teal'c, and Feretti were waiting.

"Sorry, sir," said Jack.

"How are the kids?" asked General Hammond.

"Sleeping," said Sam.

"With all due respect sir, what're you doing here?" asked Jack, pulling the chair out for Sam. Once she was seated, he too sat down.

"I was called in while you were gone," said General Hammond. "I knew how difficult this mission would be for the two of you."

"Thank you, sir. It was a wasted trip, actually," said Jack. "It was all a setup."

"I know. Colonel Feretti and Dr. Jackson have explained the situation." He looked at each one of them. "You handled yourselves admirably."

"Thank you, sir," said everyone.

"I've ordered that Edora be locked out of our systems," said Jack. "They will no longer be contacting us directly."

He could see Sam visibly relax at his words. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She gave him a soft smile.

"Now, Jack, I need to speak with you alone," said General Hammond.

The rest said their goodbyes and left the briefing room. Jack kissed Sam and told her that he would see her in a little bit. As soon as the door closed, General Hammond turned to Jack.

"How was it really?" he asked.

"Horrible," said Jack. "It was a setup to get me back there. She'd planned on blowing up the gate so I had no choice but to stay." He stopped and ran his free hand through his hair. "Once she realized I was married to Sam, she lost it. As we were leaving, she came at Sam with a scythe."

"A scythe?"

"Yes, sir. Like the one that Death carries," said Jack.

"I know what a scythe is, Jack," said General Hammond with a smile.

"Sorry, sir," said Jack. "Anyway, Sam had Jenny in her arms and I had Sean. Teal'c zatted Laira. She shook it off like there was no problem! So, he zatted her again. We left when she didn't move."

"So, she's dead?"

"We hope," said Jack.

"Good. Now, for the real reason I'm here. I'm retiring," he said.

"Good for you," said Jack. "Spend some time with those granddaughters."

"I plan on it," he said. "But, there's a problem. We need someone to take over the Head of Homeworld Security." He stopped and looked at Jack. "Any ideas?"

"No, sir," said Jack.

"Well, we have an idea. We want _you _to take over Homeworld Security," he said to Jack.

"What? _Me_?"

"Yes, you, Jack," he said.

"But, I don't want to go to Washington," said Jack. "It wouldn't be fair to Sam to up and move. It wouldn't be fair to the kids," he added.

"You wouldn't have to move," said George. "You have the communication device from Thor, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Never leave home without it," said Jack.

"There is an Asgard ship in orbit now. When you need to be in Washington, you will contact that ship. They will beam you from your house to Washington."

"Sweet," said Jack.

"So, does that mean you'll accept?" asked General Hammond.

"I'll have to discuss it with my family first," said Jack. "I'm not making _any _decisions without talking it over with Sam and the kids first."

"I can understand that," he said.

"When do you need my decision?" asked Jack.

"Within the week," said General Hammond.

"You'll have it tomorrow," said Jack.

"Now, go back to your family," said George, standing and holding out his hand.

Jack shook it firmly and said, "It's good to see you, sir."

"You, too, Jack."

Jack left the briefing room and went to his quarters. Sam was sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of wine, and listening to the radio playing softly. When Jack walked in, she held up another glass and handed it to him.

He sat down beside her. "Thanks," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmmm, you're welcome," she said, licking her lips as he sat back and wrapped his arm around her.

"So?" she asked.

"George wants to retire," he said.

She turned to face him. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Who's taking over head of homeworld security?"

"They want me," he said softly.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him in shock.

"Thor has agreed to let us use the communication device to beam me over to Washington when they need me. I wouldn't need to leave home."

"Are you going to take it?" she asked.

"I haven't decided. I told George I needed time to talk it over with you and the kids," said Jack.

"I can safely say that I think you would make a great Head," she said, reaching down to stroke him through his khakis. "After all…you've got a great head."

He moaned. "Sam, we're supposed to be having a serious conversation."

She gripped him gently. "Do you want me to stop?"

He flipped her over. "Nope. I just wanted to even the score," he said. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take. "Come on. Let's go to bed," he said.

She took his hand and stood. Jack picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. They stripped each other and laid on the bed. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Jack?"

"Shh…just let me hold you for a minute," he whispered, running his fingertips up and down her spine.

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, hooking her leg with his. They lay there for a few minutes in blissful silence, until Jack relaxed his hold on his wife.

"Hey," she whispered, looking up and seeing tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She could've killed you and Jenny and there was nothing I could do about it," he said brokenly. "I keep seeing it in my head. I keep seeing her coming towards you with that scythe and there's nothing I can do."

She pulled him to her and held him tightly as he sobbed. Jack had become a master at hiding his feelings…until Jenny. The slightest hint of danger towards his wife and children caused him to lose it.

They held each other until he stopped weeping. "Sorry," he said, wiping his face with a tissue.

"It's ok, Jack," she whispered, kissing him lovingly and passionately. He made love to her…hard, fast, and furious love.

Minutes later, they both came hard. Jack collapsed on top of Sam as she cradled him with her body.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"For what?"

"You didn't…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I did," she said. At that moment, he felt the tremors of her internal muscles. They were still fluttering with the shock of her release.

"I…I didn't last very long," he said.

"Doesn't matter, Jack. I came," she said. "I came with you."

"I love you," he whispered. "More than I'll ever be able to say."

"You say it just fine, Jack," she said, stroking his silver hair softly. She raised her head and met his lips with hers. "I love you, too."

He rolled off of her and pulled her with him. A knock on the door, broke them out of their post-coital haze. Sam ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Jack slid on his jeans and answered the door.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" he asked, seeing his son's crestfallen face.

"It's Grandpa," he whispered. "Something's wrong with him and Selmak."


	19. Threads

"What do you mean something's wrong with them?" asked Jack.

"They came through the gate a few minutes ago. He collapsed as soon as the iris closed," said Charlie. "He's in the infirmary."

Sam came out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Your dad is here," said Jack. "He's in the infirmary."

"Charlie, watch the kids," said Sam, running out of the room. Jack followed quickly.

When they got to the infirmary, Janet met them at the door.

"How is he, Janet?" asked Sam.

"He wants to see you," said Janet.

Jack could see the fear in his wife's eyes. "Go on, honey," he said, squeezing her hand. She nodded and left the room, headed for her father.

"What's wrong with him, Janet?" he asked as soon as Sam was out of ear shot.

"Selmak is dying," she said. "So is Jacob."

"Why? How?"

"You remember the weapon on Dakara?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly.

"Jacob said that Selmak had been sick before, but when the weapon went off on Dakara, it sped up the process."

"What process?"

"Deterioration," said Janet. "Selmak is deteriorating."

"Literally?"

"Literally," said Janet.

Sam came out in tears. "Is there anything that can be done?" she asked as Jack took her into his arms.

"I'm afraid not," said Janet. "He already refused another symbiote. He said that a sarcophagus was out of the question, too."

"What about Jenny?" asked Jack as he rubbed Sam's back gently. "She can heal herself. Why not see if she can heal Jacob?"

"Dad already said no," said Sam wearily. "I asked him about it. He said he didn't want to take the chance of Jenny getting sick or hurt."

"Then, what can we do?"

Janet smiled sadly. "We can make him comfortable. Make sure he isn't in any pain."

Sam started to cry again. Jack held her close, whispering words of love and comfort. First Laira and now this. This definitely was NOT his day.

Three days later, they were burying General Jacob Carter. Even though he was no longer in the Air Force, Jack wore his dress blues out of respect for his late father-in-law. Mark Carter glared at Jack from the other side of the casket. He blamed Jack for the discord between him and his father and sister.

Jack was holding a crying Jenny while keeping one arm around his crying wife. Charlie stood on the other side of Sam holding Sean. His girlfriend, Tara, held his hand as the tears slowly ran down his face.

Most of the SGC were there, as were a few of the Tok'ra. Jacob was given a full military funeral, against Mark's wishes. He wanted a personal funeral for his family. He just wanted Sam there…not her husband and brats. The oldest boy wasn't hers anyway. He shouldn't have even been there. The last time he'd seen Sam had been at Christmas. Charlie hadn't been there. In fact, there was no mention of an older kid, until he showed up for the funeral. There was something going on and he was determined to find out what. He still blamed her for Pete's disappearance. He didn't understand how someone as popular as Pete had been with the CSPD could simply just disappear.

Daniel and Teal'c took Charlie and the kids back to the limo so they wouldn't have to witness the casket being lowered into the ground. Jack nodded in thanks towards the two men. Jenny hugged Jack and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Princess," he whispered back before he handed her to Daniel.

"Wait, daddy," she whispered.

"What?"

She leaned over to Sam. "Mommy?"

Sam took her without a word. She looked into her daughter's blue eyes and the tears flowed. "I love you, mommy," she whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, honey," said Sam brokenly, hugging her daughter tightly. She buried her head in Jenny's hair as she cried.

A few minutes later, she allowed Daniel to take her daughter. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and held her closely as the silent sobs wracked her body.

Mark just stared at the two of them. He was hurting that his father had chosen Jack over him. Pete had been a good guy. There was that incident with his ex-wife regarding a restraining order, but he didn't care. Pete was his friend…and he'd disappeared.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when they lowered Jacob's casket into the ground and started filling up the hole with dirt. His wife touched his arm.

"Mark, it's time to go," she said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Back to Jack and Sam's house. They're holding the wake there. You know that," she said.

"I don't like him," whispered Mark.

"He's good for her," she said. "He loves her and she loves him. They have three children, Mark."

"But…"

"No, Mark. She's your sister and you just buried your dad. It's time you accepted the two of them together. Pete was bad for her and you know it," she said angrily. "Leave it alone."

She turned and led their children away from him. He stood there in shock. His own wife was against him. He was going to have to talk to Sam alone and get her to see reason.

_At the house_

Jack was in the kitchen getting Jenny a cup of juice when Mark cornered him. Jack knew he was there, but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Mark?" He sighed, feeling the sadness surrounding them weighing heavily on his own soul.

"I want to know what happened to my dad," said Mark. "I want to know why I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to him before he died."

"It was up to him," said Jack. "He was afraid that you would think he chose me over you."

Mark grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around. "He DID choose you!"

"No, Mark. He didn't." Jack easily broke Mark's hold on him. He reached into a drawer and handed Mark an envelop. "He left you this."

"Did you…"

"No. He left one for me, one for Sam, and one each for the kids. I only know what mine said. I didn't read Sam's or the kids. I'm keeping Jenny's and Sean's in a locked box until their old enough to understand what they mean," said Jack softly.

Mark looked at him. "What really happened between Sam and Pete? No more lies. I want the truth."

"He tried to kidnap my daughter, Mark. He was angry that Sam had broken up with him and was with me. He wanted to hurt me and Sam and the biggest weakness we both had at the time was Jenny. He knew if Jenny was out of the way, he would break both of us…and he nearly did."

"So his ex was right. He was violent," said Mark, shocked at the side of his friend that he'd never known…the side he never believed existed.

"Yeah," said Jack. He took a deep breath. "I'll leave you alone and let you read Dad's letter. But, I warn you. Do NOT hurt my wife or children again. You won't like what happens."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Mark. But, the words were not angry. They were resigned and sad.

"Yes," said Jack. "There is _nothing _I wouldn't do for my family. And, even though you really don't deserve it, you're still part of that family." With those words, Jack turned and walked back into the living room.

Sam was sitting outside, staring at the trees. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How're you holding up?" he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered a little. "Actually, I'm fine," she said. "Good even; strange as that sounds. I thought I'd lost him six years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we were my whole life." She turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Jack bit his lip, trying to hold in his own tears. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much," whispered Sam.

"I love you too, baby," Jack replied.

They stood there for a few more minutes before the drizzling rain drove them back inside. Mark stopped them in the doorway. Jack started to push Sam behind him when Mark held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at Christmas," he said. "I can see now that you two make each other happy and that's really all that matters."

Needless to say, Jack and Sam were both shocked at his words. But, the shock only lasted a few seconds. Jack pushed Mark's hand away and gathered the man in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No," said Mark. "Thank you. You gave my sister a life and a family that I never thought she'd have."

Jack let him go and Mark held his arms out to Sam who went willingly. She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him hard. They both allowed their tears to fall. The tears not only fell for their lost father, but for lost time. Time that Mark could have spent with his niece and nephews. Time that Sam could've spent with her nieces.

"Mommy?" came Jenny's voice from behind them.

Mark let go of Sam and she knelt in front of her daughter. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, honey," said Sam as she pulled Jenny into her arms. She stood and leaned into Jack, who wrapped his arms around them both. Jenny kissed Sam on the cheek and then looked at Mark.

He gave her a hesitant smile. Surprising them all, Jenny returned the smile wholeheartedly and held her arms out to him. He took his niece into his arms and held her close. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It'll be, ok, Uncle Mark. Grandpa is happy now that we're all together," she whispered.

His breath shuddered as he choked back a sob. "Thank you, honey," he whispered back. He held her for a long time before she yawned. He handed her back to Sam.

"I'm sleepy, Mommy."

"Ok, honey. It's time for your nap anyway," she said softly. She turned to Jack. "Where're Sean and Charlie?"

"Charlie laid Sean down for his nap about an hour ago," he said, kissing Jenny's forehead. "I'll go lay her down."

"Uncle Mark?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" asked Jenny. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"If you want me to be," he said softly.

"Uh huh. I want you to stay," she said, yawning deeply as Jack took her in his arms.

"Ok," he said. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"G'night, Uncle Mark," said Jenny, closing her eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jenny," he whispered, touching her light brown curls gently. His eyes caught Jack's and he smiled slightly. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"You're welcome," said Jack softly.

He turned and carried his daughter to her bedroom. He dressed her in her _Winnie the Pooh _nightgown and laid her in her bed.

"Sleep well, Princess," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He put her bear in her arms and she held it close to her.

"Night, daddy," she giggled sleepily.

Jack started to leave the room when his daughter's voice stopped him. "Daddy?"

He walked back over to her bed. "Yeah, baby?"

"Is Grandpa in Heaven?" she asked softly. "With my other Charlie?"

"I like to think so," said Jack softly, stroking Jenny's hair.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I miss him. I miss Grandpa," she said as her tears started falling.

Jack picked her up and held her closely, rocking her back and forth. "I know, baby. I do too," he whispered.

Jack held his young daughter until her cries went silent and her breathing became steady, assuring him that she was indeed asleep. He laid her gently back on her bed and covered her back up.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and went to check on his sons.

Opening the door to Charlie's room, he saw Charlie laying on the bed sound asleep with his brother lying beside him. Charlie had his arms wrapped around his baby brother to keep him from falling off the bed. Jack smiled and went back to Jenny's room for the camera. Kissing Jenny's cheek one more time, he turned and quietly shut the door. Opening the boys' door again, he quickly snapped a picture and pocketed the camera with a smile. He headed back downstairs to his wife, his family, and his friends.

He sat down beside Sam on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. "They're all asleep," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Good," she said shakily.

He pulled the camera from his pocket and showed her the picture of Charlie and Sean. She smiled and took the camera.

"Sean looks just like Charlie," she said softly. "Did you notice Charlie called him _mini-me_?"

"Yeah, I know," said Jack. "Jenny's got a lot of his mannerisms, too. But, Sean is Charlie part two."

General Hammond walked over to them and they both stood. "Thank you for coming, sir," said Sam, giving the older man a hug.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he said, returning her hug. He released her and shook Jack's hand. "I've got to head back to Washington tonight. I just wanted to be here for you two," he added softly.

"Thank you so much, George," said Jack, squeezing George's hand.

"Where are my third, fourth, and fifth grandchildren?" he asked.

"Asleep," said Jack, chuckling softly.

"Give them hugs from me and don't forget to give them my gifts," he said.

"We won't forget," said Sam smiling. Every time he came to see them, he brought the kids something. Whether it was toys, books, or school supplies, he always brought them something. He spoiled them as much as he spoiled his own grandchildren.

He said his goodbyes and left the house. Over the next few hours, people came and went, giving Sam and Mark their condolences. They had invited Mark to stay the night, but he declined. Their flight back to San Diego left early the next morning. With a promise to keep in touch, they left the O'Neill's and went back to the hotel.

"It seems so quiet," said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenny," said Sam. She stood and left the room.

"How's she holding up, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"As well as can be expected," said Jack. "She said Selmak gave her dad back to her. At least she had him for six more years than originally planned."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. "Jacob Carter was a great warrior who died a warrior's death. He will be honored among the Tok'ra and the Jaffa Nation."

"Really?" asked Daniel. "I was under the impression that the Jaffa did not care for the Tok'ra."

"They do not. However, Jacob Carter was fair in his treatment of all races, not just the Tok'ra," said Teal'c.

Jack realized Sam hadn't come back from checking on the kids. "Guys, it's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed before I crash."

"Ok," said Daniel. "Do you want us to stick around?"

"Nah," said Jack stifling a yawn. "Head on out. Come by tomorrow for breakfast."

"Ok," said Daniel. He and Teal'c left the house and Jack made sure it was secured before going upstairs.

After making sure the kids were still asleep, he went to his bedroom. Sam was lying on the bed asleep. He quickly showered and made his way to bed.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"I'm here, honey," he said softly, crawling into bed.

"Hold me?" she whispered again, this time tearfully.

"Always," said Jack as he took his wife in his arms and let her cry.

* * *

AN: I know it's short. I know it's been a long time in coming. But, thank you to all of those who have stuck by me on my stories. Real life sometimes gets in the way of the things we want to do.

Jennifer Carter


End file.
